Fire Demon in Love!
by ImmortalOfMine
Summary: It's 1 week after the Dark Tournament and the Yu Yu Gang made a new friend. Hiei's acting rather odd, could he be in love? Rated for mild language and comic mischief.Rating may change.
1. A Girl for Hiei

FanFic: Fire Demon in Love?!?!  
  
It was a hot summer day in the middle of July. A pretty girl, about 20 to 22, was resting on a tree stump, catching her breath after a long bike ride. The girl was wearing a gray skirt and a blue-gray halter-top. Her long, sweeping black hair tied back in a ponytail. Lizzie wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and started fanning herself, hoping for a breeze.  
  
"Look, Kurama, seems as though this ningen has gotten herself overtired!" a voice was snickering behind her. "Perhaps we kill her and put her out of her miseries."  
  
The girl looked around to see who was speaking. Two boys were coming towards her, a short, black-haired, red-eyed boy and a tall, red-haired, green-eyed boy. It was the shorter one who had spoken.  
  
"Come now, Hiei! You don't just throw away a life because it's a bit rough!" This was the taller on speaking in a very cool voice.  
  
"Kurama, you read to many books. Stop lecturing me."  
  
The two came to where the girl was resting. She noticed the short one had a bandana wrapped around his head. He looked like an arrogant boy, yet Lizzie was somehow attracted to him.  
  
"Please excuse my friend, miss. He's a bit ignorant." The taller boy was speaking to her. "By the way, my name is Kurama. This is Hiei. What is your name?" He reached out his hand in greeting.  
  
"Me name's Lizzie. Lizzie Capontee." She looked at them quizzically while shaking Kurama's hand. "What may I ask is a ningen?" They seem normal enough. They couldn't be.. No! I'll not think of it! She let go of Kurama's hand.  
  
The two boys looked at each other as though battling within. The red head seemed to be pleading to share, while the shrimp seemed to be telling him to not too. The taller of the two turned back to Lizzie and it clearly looked as though the midget-dude-guy won.  
  
"What do YOU want to know for? And how did you get so tired? Get chased by a Youkai speed demon?" the midget inquired. Obviously he was feisty for his size, which happens to be 3 inches shorter than Lizzie. Kurama merely sighed and nodded for her to answer.  
  
Lizzie wasn't sure what to say. Perhaps 'Yeah! A big, 90 foot tall Speed Yoke-a was chasing me!' or 'Nah! Just practicin' for a game.' Yeah right! I'll tell the truth. Mamma always said that honesty is the best policy! "No. I wasn't chased by a Speed Youkai. I was biking." At the quizzical look on the shrimp-dude's face she added, "It's a human thing. Most Youkais don't know of it."  
  
The boys were staring, mouths agape. "You.you.you know about demons?" they said in chorus. She simply nodded in answer.  
  
"It's nice to meet another human who knows of Youkais! As I said my name is Kurama, I'm a.." "Kitsune-Youkai. I know. I saw the tournament. Nice victory. You're a Fire Demon, right, Hiei?" At this, Hiei froze looking slightly up at the now standing Lizzie.  
  
"C-correct. Are you a-." Hiei stared at her with a strange look on his face. "A demon? Like Kurama is, I mean." Lizzie looked Hiei in the eyes then glanced at Kurama who happened to be snickering.  
  
"Why yes. Yes, I am. Well, sort of.." She fidgeted with a locket that was hanging around her neck. "I'm a Wolf Hanyou. Half-Youkai." She wiped her head again and muttered, "Boy I could go for a swim.."  
  
Hiei was looking at Lizzie with an expression of utmost pleasure, but before he could say anything, Kurama began snickering again. "What the hell's so funny, Kurama?"  
  
"Nothing. Just.. We better be going, Yusuke wanted to see us." He turned and started off. "Nice meeting you, Lizzie."  
  
"Same, Kurama!"  
  
"There's a lake about a mile that way," Hiei said indicating the direction. "Nice meeting you." He followed Kurama. 


	2. Kissin' Kate Barlow!

A/n:Fergot to put a disclaimer on the other one.*idiotic giggle*  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own anythin' in my fics save the characters I make up.((Lizzie,Kate)) Simply,I don't own YYH nor any other anime.And I don't own Holes.  
  
Yusuke:And thank goodness she doesn't own us others wise me and Kuwabara would be wearin' pink ballerina dresses!  
  
Kurama:*snicker,snicker*That would be funny,though.*snicker,snicker*  
  
Lizzie:On with the story!!!*grabs a trumpet and blasts it in Yusuke's ear then runs like hell*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What....Oh,uh,thanks...."Lizzie got on her bike and headed in the direction Hiei indicated.'I think I might like Hiei.No!I can't!Hiei's full demon,what am I?A measly half that's what!'She found the lake and took off her skirt,unaware she was being watched.She had on her halter-top and some blue-ish shorts.  
  
Lizzie dove into the icy cold water feeling refreshed.'I guess Hiei's not as bad a guy as he acted in the DT....I still think I like him.' "Is it wrong for me to?I mean,it's kinda like races with humans....It's fine for one race to marry another race,but is it the same with Youkais?"She was talking to no one but herself.  
  
"You talkin' to someone,girl?Or ya havin' a talk ter yerself momen'?"A girl of about fifteen walked out of the bushes."Name's Kate!Kate-"  
  
"Barlow?From the story "Holes"?"Lizzie laughed at herself even though she felt stupid saying it.  
  
"Naw!Kate Smiths!Dumb name,I know."She laughed too."And here I was thinkin' I was the on'y Youkai who read ningen books!"  
  
There was the word again.Ningen.But what did it mean?"Um....What's ningen?And I'm not technically Youkai.I'm hanyou."  
  
Kate was startled."Coulda fooled me.Well,actully,ya did fool me....Anyways,ningen means human.Youkai word for it."Her long,flaming red hair was up in a bun on the top of her head.She looked at Lizzie for a minute,thinking."S'your name?"  
  
"Oh!Meh name's Lizzie...Capontee((A/N:pronounced cap-un-tea))"Lizzie replied."How long ya been watching me?"She got out of the lake and sat on a rock.Kate smiled,"Been watchin' fer 'round 'bout a quarter o' an hour.Who's the boy?I know yer talkin' 'bout one!"  
  
Lizzie blushed furiously."Oh,um,no one...."She fingered her locket absentmindedly."Just someone I met today.He was...in the Dark Tournament.Urameshi Team...."Kate grabbed Lizzie's locket to see what's inside."Hey,Kate!Give it back!!"She snatched the locket back before Kate could open it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* meanwhile,with the Yu Yu guys and gals....  
  
Kurama was snickering at Hiei while trying to focus on what Yusuke was talking about.Kuwabaka was,I mean Kuwabara was,staring at Yukina starry eyed.Hiei was keeping an eye on Kuwabara and Yukina while giving Kurama a death glare with his other 2 eyes.Yusuke was blabbing on about how stupid the Toguro brothers are,unaware no one's really listening.  
  
"...I mean,come on!Who falls in love with the old fossil?!The guys gotta be on steiroids((spelling?)) or somethin'!And....Kurama,why ya laughin'?"  
  
Kuwabara came out of La La Land and looked at Kurama.So did Botan & Yukina.  
  
"Becouse *laugh* of *laugh* He- *laugh* -ay...."He continues to laugh while trying not to make too much noise.  
  
"He- -ay?"Kuwabara was confused((A/N:Surprise surprise... Kuwabara:Hey!!))"Wait a sec.You mean shrimpy?"He looks at Hiei."What'd he do?"  
  
"We * laugh* met *laugh*"Kurama couldn't finish.He was taken over by a fit of laughter that he couldn't control.  
  
Hiei finished the story."The kitsune and I met a girl.Ningen girl.I didn't feel like being mean to her,for some bazaar reason,so Kurama has been giving me greif."He continued death glaring Kurama.  
  
Kurama got over his laughing fit."Allow me to correct a few minor errors.The girl was a Hanyou.Half-Demon.I have not been giving Hiei greif.And he knows why he was kind to her."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabaka both were interested."Why was he nice?!?!"  
  
Botan cut in."It's Hiei's privacy.Besides you boys have another mission.As a matter of fact it involves a Hanyou.Koenma's not told me her name yet.You have to find her before midnight of the thirteenth,otherwise something horrible will happen.Koenma will give you further details."She looked at them all."Well,go along now!Go see Koenma!"  
  
"Umm,Botan....It IS the thirteenth.Friday the thirteenth actually,"Yusuke pointed out.He then left for Koenma's followed by the rest of the gang.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~* At Koenma's weird palace thingy or whatever it is.....  
  
Koenma((in his older form)) is watching Charlie's Angels 3 on his big TV."Hehehe....Sooo hot....."Yusuke and the gang walk in,Kurama still snickering slightly.Koenma was laughing idiotically"Nice ass...."Everyone,save Koenma,sweat-drops.Yusuke and Kuwabaka decide to watch too and sit down infront of Koenma's desk.  
  
Kurama stops snickering and interupts."Koenma,sir?"Koenma jumps and sees the "Brady Bunch" so he changes the channel,.......to Teletubbies!"Botan said you've a mission for us?"  
  
"Kurama,I wanted to watch that!"Yusuke's face was red with anger,Hiei's face was red with laughter,Kuwabara's face was staring at the screen watching the Teletubbies."What's the mission compared to that?!?!?!"He was pointing to the video box on Koenma's desk.  
  
Koenma was blushing while Kurama sweat-dropped."Right,I was wondering when you'd get here.You're next mission is to find a particular Hanyou before Toguro can discover her power.She usually acts like a ningen,riding bikes,watching movies,eating ice cream,going to school.Much as you do Kurama.The only problem is,she's notorious for changing her appearance.I have her most recent picture,though it may be of no help."He held up a picture of a young teen,probably around 18,with long blonde hair that came half the length of her upper arm and bright violet eyes.  
  
"Woah....She's got long hair.Think she's an angel?"Kuwabara had FINALLY taken his eyes off the mezmorizing Teletubbies.((*shudder* I can't look at 'em for 2 seconds))  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes."You're kidding,her hair is long?I didn't realize that until you pointed it out.Ow."He got hit over the head by Kurama.  
  
"You've to find her before midnight tonight otherwise something horrible will happen to Earth and anyone who is on it."  
  
"Why?"Yusuke was onlt mildly interested.  
  
"BECAUSE TOGURO'S PUT A TRACKING DEVICE ON HER AND IS GOING TO SET OUT AT MIDNIGHT TO FIND HER!!!!!!HE'LL USE HER TO DESTROY EARTH YOU DIMWIT!!!!!!!"  
  
Yusuke was cowering in a corner."Okay,okay!Just asking!Calm down!!"  
  
"I've already sent a girl after her.You'll meet her later,she goes by Kate Smiths.The girl you need to find is named...."He looks down at a peice of paper."Lizzie Cape-on-tea."He looked up."What a strange name.Anyway,if you want to see Earth again I suggest you find her.And fast,you've got...."He looks at his clock."9 hours.She won't be easy to find.Now go!"He turns on Charlie's Angels again as the gang leaves.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The gang left "Jr's" and were walkin in the forest lookin' for Lizzie and were being led by Hiei when they heard someone talkin....  
  
"So...?Tell me!Please?I'll sware ter secrecy!"One voice was saying.It sounded like a female's voice.  
  
"No!My secret!But I'll tell ya this,he's full Youkai.He'll never like me.But in my opinion he's as cute as Hell!"This was also a female voice.  
  
"You said he was on Team Urameshi....Is it the leader?Yusuke?Wait no,he's ningen....Uhm....Kurama?"  
  
"No....I think you'll get it from here........"The second voice seemed embarrassed.  
  
"Oh my God!!You like Hiei?!?!"  
  
Eveyone stared at Hiei,waiting to see his reaction.Hiei just stood and stared.'Someone likes me?It's impossible!I only like....NO!! I WON'T THINK OF IT!!!!' "Hiei's got a crush!!Hiei's got a crush!!" Yusuke was chanting.Hiei didn't care.  
  
"Wait.Didn't Koenma say the girl's name was Lizzie Cape-on-tea?"The gang nodded."The girl Hiei and I met was named Lizzie Cap-un-tea.Maybe Koenma mispronounced it."  
  
Hiei stared at Kurama unsurely."You're right,Kitsune.That must mean that we need to find that Lizzie girl again."He paused listening to the hysterical laughter."AndI think we may have found her...."He went through the bushes and found Lizzie and Kate.The rest of the gang followed.  
  
Lizzie was blushing very furiously.Her cheeks were almost as red as Kate's hair.((think tomato red))When she saw Hiei,her face went,if possible,even redder."H-h-hi,Hiei,K-k-kurama...."She nodded to each in turn then looked down at the locket in her hands.  
  
Kate looked from Lizzie to Hiei to Kurama and back to Lizzie."Why ya' blushin',Lizzie?Ya've nutin to be embarrassed about."Lizzie went deeper red.Kate looked at Yusuke then she took out a picture from her pocket and looked at it."Holy Hell!"There was a long pause......."Boy that didn't sound quite right....Anyways,you're Yusuke,right?"  
  
"Uhh....Yeah,but what's it to you?"  
  
"I'm Kate Smiths.Dumb name,I know.Koenma sent me.Told me to keep an eye out for you and your friends 'cause one of your friends had an extra eye to lend."At this,Kate winked and nodded toward Hiei.  
  
Kuwabara was looking up at the sky,but now he looked back down where Lizzie had been.She was gone."Uhh,guys?Weren't we supposed to find the girl before midnight?"  
  
"Amazing.The baka remembered something."  
  
Kuwabara ignored this and pointed behind Hiei."Well,someone's running of with the girl that was just here.Didn't you guys think that was her or something?"Everyone looked at where Lizzie had been and no longer was then where Kuwabaka was pointing to.  
  
As though they practiced,everyone said in unison,"TOGURO'S GOT HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lizzie(me):Hehehe!!Cliff-hanger!!!What'll happen to Lizzie?!Does Hiei love her?!Will Toguro succeed in destroying Earth?!Why am I asking you these questions?!  
  
Yusuke:'Cause you're a bigger dimwit than Kuwabara.((sorry Kuwabaka fans!))  
  
Kurama:*snickersnicker*  
  
Kuwabara:*staring at a picture of Yukina**snaps out of it*What'd you say Urameshi?!?!*grabs a bat and chases Yusuke*  
  
Lizzie:*looks at script*But it says Kuwabara's supposed to not hear and I'm supposed to call Yusuke a Hell Imp and he's supposed to chase me!  
  
Hiei:*sighs**tonelessly*Sorry if any of the characters are OOC.((out of character))Please R&R((read and review)) and tell Liz your thoughts,positive or negatiive.If there is anything she can do to make it easier to read or understand,please tell her and sge will try her best to do whatever it is you ask.*looks at Botan*Did I forget anything?  
  
Botan:*whispers somthing in his ear*  
  
Hiei:*sighs again**forcefully*Have a nice day. 


	3. The Princess and the Dreamer

Lizzie((A/n//Me!)):*blink*Wow.I didn't think anyone was gonna like it....I guess I'll quit!*puts hands behind head and closes eyes*....  
  
Yusuke:*looks at Lizzie*I thought the line was,"I guess I'll continue."Then the Disclaimer.....  
  
Koenma:*looks at script*It is.Then we're all supposed to give a sigh of relief.....  
  
Lizzie:*opens one eye*I was joking!I'm not gonna quit!But forgive me if it takes me a while to make the next chapter,I'm in school and I can't always get on the comp,but I'm getting a laptop so I can get on whenever!Oh,and,forgive me if I start putting in Spanish.I'm taking that class.And don't try some of the things I mention in this chapter.Thanks for all the replieses!!  
  
Disclaimer:Well,since this is a fanfiction site,and fanfiction is done by FANS OF THE SHOW,BOOK,MOVIE,ETC.,I think you can figure out that I don't own YYH.Oh and I don't own....Well,I own nothin' in my fics save my made-up characters and places.And I don't own the name "The Guy on Steroids" either.My friend came up with that!  
  
Everyone:*sighs relief then runs like Hell from Lizzie,who's carrying a bat*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ We left off when Toguro had just run off with Lizzie........  
  
Lizzie was hangng over the younger Toguro's shoulder,sighing with relief."You do know that I'm thankful you came by...?"  
  
Toguro looked at her.((A/n:at least it looked like he did....))"Hm?"Lizzie kept a steady gaze right into his ey- ,er,sunglasses."You want the earth to be destroyed?"  
  
It took about 30 seconds before this comprehended."Wait!By you catching me,the fate of earth is that it'll be detroyed by me?!?!?!"She was staring at the 'Guy on Steriods' as he nodded.They came to a stop outside of some old building,in some small town,that Lizzie was planning on "bombing" that night,as was usual on Friday the Thirteenth,and went inside.  
  
Toguro put Lizzie down in a chair then tied her to it.She looked around the 'Haunted House of Ana Isa',as it was known as in the village.'Looks just the same.There are the marks from the bowling ball from last year....Oh!And there's that old "Baking-Soda-Vinegar" rocket from highschool!!That was fun!'She laughed out loud.  
  
"What's so funny?"Steroid Guy had heard her laughing.  
  
"Nothin' "came her quick response."Just laughing at,uh....the condition of this place...."That wasn't hard to laugh at,either,considering the place looked like a tornado had come through it.  
  
"Hn."Steroid Guy left and Lizzie was all alone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile,back with the gang...........  
  
"AH Damn it!!!!!!!We had 'er and she slipped 'way!!!!!Guy on steroids must're heard our plan and decided to put his plan inter action earlier than it was s'pposed ter be!Damn it!Damn it Damn it Damn it!!!!!"  
  
The gang stared at her."Ummm.....Who's the 'Guy on Steroids?' "Kurama was the first to come back to earth.Yusuke shortly followed,then came Kuwabara.Hiei's eyes still looked glazed over or unfocused.  
  
Kate glanced at Kurama."Oh,uh,That's the younger of the Toguro brothers!That's what I call him!Anyways,we best find 'er 'fore midnight.That's when it all'll happen.Earth'll be destroyed.It'll be Makai next.Toguro'll destroy everythin'!!!!"She was getting a little hysterical.((A/N:ookay,alot hysterical,but you would be too if earth was gonna be destroyed!))Kurama and Yusuke grabbed onto Kate to keep her from doing anything stupid.She struggled against their grip."AAHHHH!!!!!I'M GONNA KILL THAT GUY!!!!"Kurama opened his mouth to say somethin."Koen-" "I DON'T CARE WHAT KOENMA SAYS!!!!!!!!THE ISATINOS HAVE NEVER STOOD FOR THIS AND NEVER WILL!!!I'LL MAKE SURE OF THAT!!!"She continued struggling against her restrainers,unaware of what she had just said.  
  
Kuwabara was the first to catch it."Wait!!!I thought you're name was Smiths?You just said it's Isatinos((A/N:Pronouced:is-ay-tea-know/s))."Kate stopped struggling so Yusuke and Kurama let go.  
  
"I did,didn't I?"She laughed weakly."Actually,it's Isatino.When I said,'Isatinos'.I was refferring to all my family....My REAL name's Katinatinyofullintogabba((pronounced:cat-in-ay-teen-yo-fill-into-gaabba)) Beenoyamatoyin((pronounced:bee-know-ya-maat-oe-yin)) Isatino."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara had star eyes,Kurama was staring,and Hiei hadn't heard a word,he was still off in La-La-Land."Uhh.....Do you have a nickname?"Yusuke and Kuwabara said together.  
  
"Yeah,I do.It's-"Kurama had cut in before she could finish.  
  
"You mean you're Princess Katinatinyofullintogabba Beenoyamatoyin Isatino?"Kurama's mouth was flapping faster than Botan's and Lizzie's combined.((A/N:Now that's fast!!))  
  
Kate was taken aback."You've heard of me?"She stared in disbeleif.  
  
"Yes.Yes,Your Highness."Kurama bowed."I am dreadfully sorry I did not notice sooner or would never have grabbed on to you as I did."  
  
Hiei finally came back to earth and saw Kurama bowed on 1 knee and Kate backing away slightly."Holy Hell!Kate is Her Highness?!?!"Hiei immediatly bowed as well."I apologize for the language,Your Highness...."  
  
Kate stomped her foot and stared at Kurama and Hiei triumphantly."Do not refer to me as 'Your Highness'.Just call me Kate!!I will not be called Your Highness!That is an order not a request!!!"  
  
"Wow....She really is a Princess....COOL!!"Yusuke punched his fist in the air.He started to flow her with questions."What's it like being royalty?Do you got lots of servants?How-"Hiei thwacked Yusuke on the back of the head.  
  
"Shut up,you baka!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Back with Lizzie.........  
  
'Yep!Same old place!It's only another few hours until I get to do this year's "Thirteenth Ghost Bombing Bash"!!'Lizzie slipped out a knife from her stockings and cut the ropes binding her to the chair.'Hm!I knew the Big Guy would never think to search my stockings for a weapon!Too bad I never have my Katana with me on the "Day When the Ghost Live Again"....Ah well!Better lure him out before midnight or the townspeople will think the 'Haunted House of Ana Isa' is no longer haunted!!'She stood up and sneaked out the broken window.  
  
Lizzie wandered around the town hoping to get lost 'til midnight.Didn't work.She finally sat down on a rock and opened her locket.Inside was a picture of Hiei she had gotten during the Dark Tournament.He was in his usual black coat with the white scarf thing.Amazingly,he looked happy,mainly because she had taken this picture right after he had won a battle.  
  
"Why can't I get the courage to tell him?I should have done it ages ago....Or was it only this morning that we first met....?"She started to think.  
  
******FLASHBACK******(Lizzie's POV((point of view)) )  
  
I had been riding my bike for a few hours trying to clear my head without drawing pictures.It hadn't worked that well at first,but after a while,my mind started to clear.I'd been thinking of Hiei,no surprise.It seems like I can't stop thinking of him ever since I saw the Tournament.....I stopped by a tree and stump to rest.He and Kurama came up to me and we started talking,or more,we started to well....I guess we did just talk,but we also picked at each other.  
  
They had to go somewhere,but before he left,Hiei told me where the lake was....Then I met Kate.I can't believe that was just this morning....It seems like forever......  
  
*********END FLASHBACK*********(Author's POV)  
  
"Hmm.....I wonder where they are."She had been looking at the sky thinking.Now she looked back down at here locket.She moved her thumb away from the half it had been covering.It showed a boy of about 13 wearing faded and torn blue jeans,a "Oh,brother,where art thou?"She closed her locket and stuffed the pendent down her shirt.She stood up wiping her eyes then looked at her watch."Well,I gotta while....Bet everyone's still standin' there by the lake!I'll go see 'em."She started running off down the path.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The gang.......  
  
Kuwabara was still a little starry eyed."Wow!You're really a princess?"  
  
"Shut up!!I hate bein' a Princiss,damn it!I like bein' normal!More fun,ya see?"  
  
"Your Highness,the Isatino family,your family,has always been raised high among the normal Youkai.Why do you not want it to be acknowladged?"Kurama was stilled bowed on one knee.  
  
Kate sighed."'Cause!!I don't like bein' a "prettry pretty poof poof princiss"!!I'm sick o' not bein' allowed ter do what I want!Now get up stright or I'll kill ya."She smirked slightly as Kurama stood up.  
  
"Princess,you are not allowed-"Hiei((amazingly stilled bowed on one knee)) bot cut off.  
  
"No princiss!!!I hate bein' called 'priciss'!!!I'm a tomboy through and through!!Can't ya just live with tha'?"Kate was anxious.You could see it in her face.She wanted to be normal.  
  
Hiei stood up straight."As you wish...Kate."He smirked slightly."But you're not allowed to do certain things for your own safety."Hiei suddenly looked sullen.((well,differently from usual))Yusuke just stared at him for a minute.  
  
The silence was so loud,that it rung((or ringed or whatever the word is)) in your ears.Kurama broke it."Let's go search fo Lizzie.But one or two of us should stay behind in case she finds her way back here."  
  
Kuwabara caught on to what Kurama was doing."Uhh....How'll we contact one another,though,Kurama?"He was trying to act stupid,which wasn't very hard.  
  
"Well,perhaps a whistle....Or we could agree to meet back here within a designated time area...."  
  
Yusuke caught on to the plan to."Hey!I gotta cell phone!Anyone else have one?Or we could use Walkie Talkies!"  
  
"I have a cell phone as well."Kurama turned to Kate."Do you have a cell phone?"  
  
"Yeah!"Her face lighted up."I'll stay behind with...."Her face went from sun bright to night-time black out dark."I gotta stay behind with Shrimp-Face!No way!Let him figure out how to use a cell phone or something!"  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke snickered.Kurama merely smiled."Hiei will stay behind with you.Kuwabara,do you have a cell phone or do you need to stay with me or Yusuke?"  
  
Kuwabara was still snickering."I*snicker*got*snicker*one*snicker,snicker,snicker*"  
  
Hiei didn't seem to notice what was going on.Kurama,Kuwabara and Yusuke all went off in seperate directions.Kate sat dwon on a rock while Hiei stood leaning against a tree muttering to himself.  
  
'She can't be gone.I just know she can't.I don't want to admit it,but...I really think I like her.No,not like,LOVE her.The Kitsune obviously knows it.That's why he was laughing earlier....What am I doing standing here,waiting for something to happen?I should be out there!Looking for her!!I could bring her back here quickly then Princess,I mean Kate,could call Kurama and the Bakas to come back.'Hiei stood straight then ran off at full speed((which is super fast for him,remeber?)) in the direction Toguro and Lizzie had gone in.  
  
Kate started to run after at a much slower,human speed screaming for him to come back.  
  
Kurama,Kuwabaka,and Yusuke came out of some nearby bushes,giggling.Kate turned around and saw them."WHAT IN THE NAME OF HOLY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!"  
  
Kurama was the first to stop giggling."You mean you didn't catch on?We knew Hiei would run off to find her.If you noticed,we failed to ask each other our cell phone numbers or ask you yours."Kurama tried not to giggle anymore,but couldn't help it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Lizzie.................  
  
Lizzie was still running back down the path "Steroid Guy" had run with her upto the house.She was the town she had been in,so she was running backwards."He called her on the road from a lonely cold hotel room.Just to hear her say 'I love you' one more time.When he heard the sound of the kids laughing in the background,he had to wipe away a tear form his eye.A little voice came on the phone,said 'Daddy,when you comin' home?' .He said the first thing that came to his mind. 'I'm already there.Take a look around.I'm the sunshine in your hair.I'm the shadow on the ground.I'm the whisper in the wind.I'm your imaginary friend.And I know I'm in your prayers.I'm already there!' She got back on the phone,said, 'I really miss you darlin' don't worry about the kids they'll be alright.Wish I was in your arms!Lyin' right there beside you,but I know that'll I'll be in your dreams to night!And I'll gently kiss your lips,touch you with my finger tips.So turn out the light,and close your eyes.' 'I'm already there,don't make a sound.I'm the beat in your heart.I'm the moonlight shining down.I'm the whisper in the wind,and I'll be there until the end.Can you feel the love that we share?Oh I'm already there!' We may be a thousand miles apart,but I'll be with you wherever you are!!"  
  
Hiei was running down the road as Lizzie sung.He slowed to a stop as the music grew louder,louder and more meaningful and true.  
  
Lizzie was,of course unaware that Hiei was there.She was still walking backwards."'I'm already there,take a look around.I'm the sunshine in your hair,I'm the shadow on the ground.I'm the whisper in the wind,and I'll be there 'til the end.Can you feel the love that we share?I'm already there!!!!"Lizzie bumped into Hiei and fell down on her butt.  
  
Hiei reached down to help her up.He disguised his voice slightly,but on accident because he was out of breat from running."You should be more careful.You might hurt yourself."  
  
Lizzie's eyes were closed and she was massaging the upper part of her leg."Yeah,guess so....Thanks."She opened her eyes as her hface drew level with Hiei's,actually,highger than Hiei's."Holy,holy,holy hell......."She drifted off in saying this.They stood there staring at one another.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Gang..............  
  
Kate,Yusuke,Kurama,and Kuwabara were sitting around doing nothing.Just waiting on Hiei and Lizzie to come back.They just kept waiting,and waiting,and waiting,and waiting,and,oh you get it!  
  
"Hope Steiroid Guy didn't get them."  
  
"Doubt if he's that smart...."  
  
"Toguro already had Lizzie remember?"  
  
"Kurama,uh,I think she means if Shrimp-face has already gotten Lizzie away from him...."  
  
"Kuwabara,you actually just said something smart!"  
  
"Oh no!Here comes Puu and Botan!Could he get anymore girly?"  
  
"Yusuke,I wouldn't jinxs it."  
  
Botan and Puu walk up to the gang,followed by Yukina."Hello,all!I see you've met Kate Smiths!Well,any-...."She stopped looking at Kate."Something wrong?"  
  
Kate sighed."I let it slip.They know my real identity now."  
  
"Oh that's just awful!!Wait,a moment...."She began counting heads and looking around.  
  
Yukina came out from behind Botan."Where's Hiei?"  
  
The gang exchanged nervous looks.Did they really want to tell them that they found Lizzie,but she got taken away by Toguro,and now they're just sitting here doing nothing?Puu had flown over and landed on Yusuke's head."Puuuu!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lizzie:Hahaha!Cliffy again!Okay,but this time I had a reason.I don't know what I should make them do.Should Hiei and Lizzie((me)) confess their feelings for one another,possibly even, kiss?Or should they continue to be friends and nothing more?Should the Gang tell Botan that they're just sitting around waiting when they ought to be out there searching for Lizzie?Hey wait!I'm Lizzie!Well,tell me what you wanna see!only the first 10 reply-suggestion thingies to it will count.And please,tell me what you really think about the story.Good,bad,whatever.Have a nice day!!*wave,wave* 


	4. Love is in the air!

Lizzie:Okay!Couldn't wait!!!!I only got 1 vote before I started writing this,but,oh well!Here's chapter 4,Will they confess?And who is this Boy?  
  
Hiei:*sugar-high from too much Sweet-Snow*What?Who?Where?When?What vote?Will who confess to what?!TELL ME WOMAN!!!!!!!  
  
Lizzie:*hides behind Kurama*  
  
Kuwabara&Yusuke:*grab Hiei,put him in a straight jacket and take him to a Mental Center with padded walls*  
  
Kurama:*blinks*Uhmm...*sweat-drops*  
  
Lizzie:*sweat-drops*Is he okay?  
  
Kurama:I...dont....Know......*blinks*Well,on with the disclaimer...?  
  
Disclaimer:I usually say I own nothin' in my fics save my charas.This time is different!!I actually own something other than Lizzie and Kate!But you'll have to wait to see what it is!!*sticks out tongue*  
  
Kurama:What?You actually are going to put-*gets sock shoved in mouth*  
  
Lizzie:SHUUSHH!!!IT'S A SURPRISE REMEMBER?!?!*blinks*Okay!On with the strange-ful-ness!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The gang........  
  
Botan was only half-worried."Well?Where is he?You didn't lose him did you?With his Jagan you ought be able to find her easily!"  
  
Yukina looked decently worried.Though she didn't know he was her brother,she cared about him."Do you know if he's alright?"  
  
Kate blinked then seemed to have completely forgotten that they weren't supposed to tell them the truth."Ah,I'm sure he's fine!We found Lizzie,but Steroid Guy came and got 'er.'Parrently he heard we were lookin' fer 'er,dumb little ass.Anyways,Hiei went off lookin' fer her.Kurama,Kuwabara,and Yusuke pretended to,but just went to those bushes over there."She nodded her head in the direction of where they had hidden."They knew Hiei would leave to look fer her 'cause he's not the type to sit around doin' nutin.When they saw him leave they came out and we were just talkin' when you came up!"She smiled as Kuwabara,Yusuke,and Kurama tried frantically and in vain to get her to stop talking.  
  
Botan was aghast.((Don't ask me what it means!I think it means horrified))"You're just sitting here talking while Lizzie's out there somewhere with Toguro!!He'll kill her if she doesn't do as he tells her to!!"She was furious now.  
  
Kate blinked then looked at the guys."I wasn't supposed to tell her that was I?"Botan had flown herself and Yukina to the clearing they were in on her oar.She used it to thwack them all over the head,save Yukina((who looked horrifed))of course.  
  
Yusuke began chasing Kate."YOU LITTLE DUMBASS!!!WHY"D YOU TELL HER?!?!?!"Kurama immediatly stood up at the thought of anyone calling a Princess a "dumbass".He stood in the center of the circle Yusuke was chasing Kate in.  
  
Yukina had her hand over her mouth,for Yusuke was aiming his Spirit Gun at Kate and Kurama was trying to hit yusuke with his Rose Whip."Shouldn't we do something,Botan?"  
  
Botan was watching Yusuke,her head following the circle."No,I think that Yusuke can take care of himself.And he'll never hit Kate with his Spirit Gun.Since he's running,his target is always changing positions."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Lizzie and Hiei.......  
  
Lizzie was looking right into Hiei's eyes,though slightly downwards.Her mouth was moving soundlessly.Hiei was looking up into Lizzie's eyes,his mouth slightly open.  
  
'Oh,no!The secret's out!I shouldn't have done that!!I should've made a sarcastic comment!!Not help her up!'  
  
'It can't be....He doesn't care about anyone!Does he?I mean,he cares about Kurama and that Ice Apparition,Yukina,I know that from watching the Dark Tournament.But he barely knows me.Does he just act like a tough guy around people?'  
  
Without warning,Lizzie ran off back towards the town behind her.She was scared.She couldn't help it.On the way there,both her shoes fell off her feet.They were the only reason she was taller than Hiei,the tennis-shoes she was wearing had 3 inch soles.  
  
Once she was back in the town,she sat down on the same rock as she had been on earlier.She opened her locket again and looked at the boy in the jeans and faded blue shirt.Tears started rolling down her cheeks."Where are you?It's been so long....Are you alive?Oh,brother,brother....We were like Ying and Yang,light and dark,peanut butter and chocolate....((hehe!Me like PB and C!))What happened?After that day,I never saw you again...."  
  
*****FLASHBACK!!((Lizzie's POV))*****  
  
It was December the 30th,my birthday.We had been in this world,the Human World.We had just been to Mount Fugi,my surprise birthday gift from you.We were on the bus back to the city.The bus went onto an old,icy bridge.The driver turned to the kids behind him to tell them to stop fighting,then it happened.The bus swerved.The driver couldn't control it.The bus went off the bridge and into the rocky ditch.I heard screaming,felt someone grab onto me and force me back into the seat while they stood over me.It must have been you,I couldn't see so I don't know for sure.If it was you,your arm brushed pass my face,I felt it.You must've been reaching for something.It was you,I remember now....I got my sight back for just a minute.I saw your face,right over mine,your right arm was next to me protecting me.Your watch said it was 5:00 p.m.You took the majority of the damage for me.You looked like you'd had a fight with a blender and lost.There was a strange mirror in your hand,the full moon was rising in the distance.Then it all went black again,but different.It was black,soundlessly black.  
  
I must have gotten knocked out.I woke up in a hospital bed.I saw the window out of the corner of my eye.It was dark.I looked at the clock.It read 11:59p.m.Almost midnight.Every inch of me ached.The full moon was outside my window.Shining it's brightest.Like it was you watching me.I fell asleep again.I dreamed of you.I dreamed of only you,laughing with me,reading to me,telling me jokes,and protecting me.  
  
When I woke up the next day I felt much better.I heard someone talking about the accident to one of the doctors.They said that everyone they found had lived.They had found all but one.A boy.You.  
  
*****END FLASHBACK((Author's POV))*****  
  
"Why didn't they find you?Please,I want to know...."Tears were running down her face like runners in the New York Marathon."The moon is shining ever bright,on a phoenix taking flight.Clouds cover it, so none shall see,all the beauty there will be.The moon light disappears.The clouds part, the meadow fills with light,the moon shines, my face shines near as bright.A boy enters, a boy I think I know.He looks as he's never seen me, though.And the moon light disappears.'Raine,' he calls, 'come and land.'The phoenix lands upon my hand!I look upwards, towards the sky,and wonder if I could learn to fly to where the moon light disappears.He comes towards me, and kisses my cheek.I look at him and see his tears leak.With tearstained face and sweating hand,I knew as I drew my eyes from the land,the moon light never, truly, disappears."  
  
Lizzie sensed someone watching her,but she didn't care.All she cared about right now was him.Him and his poem.Where had they gone to?"That was your special poem for me.When ever you rhymed,I'd point it out that you should be a poet.But you'd just say,'Hm...I guess I'm a poet and don't know it!But my feet show it.They're Longfellows!'Oh,how we would laugh!"She started to gasp for breath.Then she felt hand on her shoulder.She looked up at the owner of the arm.Hiei.His eyes were sparkling,his face looked wet,his cheeks looked red.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The gang.............  
  
Yusuke was still chasing Kate,Kurama was still trying to hit Yusuke with the Rose Whip.He had succeeded a few times.Botan and Yukina were still watching.Kuwabara had fallen asleep.  
  
Puu was tired of almost being flung off Yusuke's head so he decided to go sit in Yukina's arms."Puu!!!Puu,puu,PUUUU!!!!"He was trying to get them to stop fighting.  
  
Kate came to an abrupt stop.Yusuke ran into her on accident.Kurama accidentally hit Kate with his Rose Whip.Kate didn't budge at all."Somethings wrong...."  
  
"Yes,Your Hi-....Kate,It is wrong for-"  
  
"No!I mean,something is REALLY wrong.I can sense it.I don't care that he called me a dumbass...."She was looking down the road Toguro had run with Lizzie."I think it's them.Hiei and Lizzie.It's in that direction."  
  
Kuwabara had woken and was right behind Kate looking in that direction also."Yeah.I think it's them too.Let's make sure they're alright!"He ran off down the road closely followed by Kate.Kurama,Yusuke,Botan,and Yukina came after them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hiei and Lizzie........  
  
Lizzie was staring at Hiei in disbeleif.'He wasn't crying.I know he wasn't.He never cries.Never!At least,I don't think he does....But,was he crying for me?'She kept her steady gaze into his eyes,her mouth moving soundlessly again.  
  
Hiei stared at her.'Does she know?Maybe I should tell her.....Should I tell her?No!She's a Hanyou!!But,I love her....What should I do?I'll just tell her,but not now.Now,she needs to just...she just needs to cry.Let out her feelings.'Hiei sat down on the rock next to Lizzie and embraced her like a brother would embrace a younger sister.Her head on his chest;her arms drawn around her shoulders like she were shivering;his arms around her back;his head on top of hers.  
  
Lizzie had no objections.She just sat there with her head over his heart and cried.She couldn't help it,she knew she should try to stop,but couldn't.It felt good to be able to cry again.She hadn't since she was 14.In fact,it was a few days after her 14th b-day.That's when he had been declared dead,but she didn't believe them.But the most recent picture she had of him was from 3 years earlier,when he was 13,she 11.But he hadn't changed much in 3 years.She kept crying,she just couldn't stop.  
  
HIei was gently moving his hand up and down on her back,like he had done.She could feel Hiei's tears on her head,Hiei was crying with her,like he had done.'Is this him?Is it?NO!Hiei could never be him!Never!But Hiei is so much like him.....'She slid closer to him."Hiei...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~ Gang......  
  
Kate came running up then came to a complete stop at the sight.She turned around and started running back towards the others.'Wow!They really love each other!'She looked down at her watch.'Holy Hell!!It's a quarter 'til midnight?!?!'She stopped in front of the others,who had stopped to take a breather."Guys!We gotta get Lizzie but I don't wanna interupt her!We only got 15 minutes!!!"  
  
Kurama looked around them.Yusuke looked at his watch."It's only 9 p.m."  
  
Kate looked back down at her watch."Oopps!Fergot meh watch's minute hand is shorter than the hour hand!Heheheh?"Her cheeks turned bright red.  
  
Botan looked intrigued,being herself,she invaded."What do you mean by 'don't wanna interupt'?Hm?C'mon!Spill!"Kate blushed deeper.  
  
"Uhhh....?She was um....Talking!To herself...Yeah!I didn't want to inerupt her train of thought....Yeah!That's it yeah!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hiei and Lizzie.......  
  
"Lizzie?"Hiei was rubbing her back,absentmindedly.He moved his hand up to her head and started stroking it.  
  
Lizzie was still crying,but was brought back to earth by the sound of her name."Yeah?"  
  
"Are you alright?If something is bothering you,you can always tell Kurama.He knows how to make almost anyone feel better...."  
  
"I'm fine...."She didn't want to really tell him or Kurama.She didn't want to tell anyone,but she had to tell someone eventually.She was crying,but silently.She didn't have to gasp for breath anymore."Can I tell you something?A secret?"  
  
"You would be better off telling the Kitsune...."  
  
She looked up at him."But I want to tell you,not Kurama.Please?"Her eyes were shining in the light of the full moon.  
  
"Alright,I'm listening...."  
  
"I...."She didn't know quite how to say it,so she showed him the boy in her locket,making sure her thumb covered the picture of him((hiei))."You were right.I'm not okay.This is why.This boy...."  
  
"What did he do to you?"Hiei thought that he was Lizzie's old boyfriend and he had dumped her or something like that,so he was angry."Did he hurt you?"  
  
"No....Well....yea,but he didn't mean to...."She realied what Hiei was thinking."I mean,no.He didn't hurt me.Not physically anyway.Emotionally,spiritually."She fought back a wave of tears.She didn't want to cry anymore.He would not have liked it for her to cry for him,if he were still alive....'I won't cry,I won't!He always told me I was never to cry for him.I promised I wouldn't!I've got to at least try to keep my promise....'She couldn't hold them anymore.Tears were pouring out of her eyes.  
  
"I'll kill him for hurting you,Lizzie,I promise...."Hiei was muttering so Lizzie couldn't understand him.  
  
"What?Did you say something,Hiei?"  
  
"No,nothing.....How did he hurt you emotionally?"He was determined to find out what this boy did,but if she didn't want to tell he wouldn't make her.  
  
"He...."She couldn't say it.She never had been able to.But she would say this once,just for him,Hiei."He disappeared....On my birthday....No one ever found him,they say he's dead by now....I don't believe them,the lying bastards....He has to be alive....He promised me he'd always be there for me...."She wiped away some of the tears in her eyes.'But promises can't always be kept.No one,save Lord Jesus,has or ever will be able to always make promises they can keep....'  
  
Hiei was shocked.'This boy must have loved Lizzie and Lizzie must have loved him.She still does.I can't make her forget him,it wouldn't be right.I won't tell her....I can't tell her now....'He blinked away tears."I'll help you fiind him....I promise...."  
  
Lizzie looked up at Hiei agian."You will?"He nodded.There was a long silence.Both of them longed to tell their deepest secret that was now biting away at the insides of them.((I read WAY too much))Lizzie broke the silence."Hiei,there's something else I want to tell you,I just don't know quite how to say it...."She looked at the picture of the boy in her locket then back up ate Hiei.  
  
"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to."He began stroking her head again.He touched her hand gently.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Yes,Lizzie?"  
  
"I....well....I....really like you.Kinda as more than a friend.You know what I mean?"She had stopped crying at Hiei's gentle touch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lizzie:Hahahaha!!Cliffy again!I know it's kinda long but hell.Kay,my q's at the end of the chappy time!!What'll-*gets sock shoved in mouth*  
  
Kurama:Ah,sweet revenge!The surprise was the poem "Moon Light Disappears".Lizzie wrote that last year in school.  
  
Yusuke:And Hiei's still sugar-high...Well,It's my turn!Please,R&R!Have a nice day! 


	5. Whose the punk boy personUhhMOUNTAIN DEW...

Lizzie:Kay,I've got my laptop now!!!!!I've been flooding with ideas so I'm writin' 'em 'fore I ferget them,....again.....Ummm...I fogot them......  
  
Kurama:Lizzie!I told you to write them down sooner!  
  
Hiei:*back to normal((thank Hell!!He scares me when he's sugar-high))*Give her a break Kurama,she's only human.  
  
Lizzie:Wait!I remember now!!!Well,on with the disclaimer-ness-nessesessss!!!*blows a trumpet*  
  
Hiei&Kurama:She's sugar-high...  
  
Yusuke:Kuwabara,where'd you put the straight jacket?We got another pysco!  
  
Disclaimer:If I never owned it before,what makes you think I'll own it now?I own my own charas,my poems,and the wierd places like the "Haunted House of Ana Isa" and Laperowto(pronounced:lap-uh-row-two)((that's the name of the town))  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gang......  
  
Kate was still blushing.Botan,nor any of the others believed her."I know you're lying!!Tell the truth Katinatinyofullintogabba Beenoyamatoyin Isatino!!!!!I'll tell your parents if you lie again!!!"  
  
"Ah I'm cornered!!No fair!!Game,GAME!!!Lizzie was talkin' ter Hiei.I didn' want ter interupt er intrude!"  
  
Yusuke was grinning evilly."Haha!The shrimp does have a heart!!!"Kuwabara was snickering."Hehehe!The little bastard has a crush on her....."Kurama was angry at Botan.  
  
Botan and Yukina looked like they were trying their hardest not to "aww"."I didn't think Midget-Boy had it in him!" "Yes,Hiei doesn't show emotions often.Maybe we're wrong in thinking it..." "Doubt that!I bet we're right!He isn't hard to figure out after you get to know him,Yukina!" "I guess,you're right,Botan!Let's congratulate him when we see him alone again!"The 2 of them finally awed in unison then said,"They make a cute couple!!"  
  
Yusuke was confused."How do you guys even know what she looks like now?"  
  
Botan looked at him."Oh!The reason I came after you!Koenma found a more recent picture of her.It was taken about 2 months ago so she should still look like it!Guess I forgot to give it to you...."She held out a picture of Lizzie.It had been a surprise picture on her.((you know a practical joke picture where someone yells "Hey!" you look around then they snap a picture))She was wearing a blood-red shirt with elbow legth sleeves,a knee-length black skirt,a blood-red purse,and a silver locket.Her long black hair was not tied up but came down to her mid-back.She was half turned looking at the person who took the picture.She looked sad,as a young child would look if Christmas had been canceled.  
  
Kurama took the picture and stared at it in aww."She looks so different from the girl we met,yet so similar.When we met her,she was happy and a little shy,but not anything like this...."  
  
Botan and Yukina both looked very somber.Botan was the one who broke the girls silence."We discovered that she knows of only one member of her family.Her brother.It's been years since he was last seen.Around 7 years now.He was last seen on her birthday.He had a mirror in his hand.It's only recently been discovered that that mirror was The Forlorn Hope.I believe you 2 know the consequences of using The Forlorn Hope?"She was directing this to Yusuke and Kurama.  
  
Both nodded looking aghast,mouths slightly open in horror.There was a long pause,Kurama was the first to speak again."There isn't evidence that he used it is there?If there isn't,then-"He got cut short by Botan.  
  
"There's no way to find out except for someone who's deepest wish is to know to look into it tonight but then their life you'd be lost,....There's no easy way!"She looked almost frantic.Yukina still looked somber.  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
"Yes,Yukina?"  
  
"I know how you can find out if Lizzie's brother is alive."  
  
"You do?"Kurama was beside himself with joy,but he didn't show it.  
  
She hesitated."And if he is dead,I know how you can revive him...."She hesitated again."You can use me.Normally it's my deepest wish to find my brother,but right now,it's to help Lizzie."It took a few minutes for this to sink in.'She's willing to give up her life so that Lizzie can have her brother back or even know if he is alive?!No one else here would do that!Not even Hiei!Well,maybe I'm wrong there,but Hiei wouldn't want Yukina to die for this!I can't tell her though.But I can't let her do it....'  
  
"Yukina,that's very sweet of you,but I don't think Lizzie would want you to die for her."Kurama was hoping she wouldn't want to sacrifice herself anymore.  
  
"I know another way!Perhaps Hiei could use his Jagan's eye .I don't really know the powers of a Jagan's eye,though.He may not be able to...."Yukina had been put into help mode.Her sweetest mode.  
  
Kurama smiled and nodded."I'm sure Hiei will do so if we ask him.I do not know all the powers of his Jagan either,so we may be hoping invain."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei and Lizzie.......((Lizzie's POV))  
  
I sat there staring up at Hiei,waiting for him to answer.His hand was still closed around mine.It felt comforting.He finally at least moved.He looked down at the boy in my locket.I still was covering the half with him in it.It looked like Hiei wanted to find him,the boy,my brother.He then looked at the ground and muttered something I couldn't quite hear."Hiei?Are you alright?"I closed my locket and wound it around my wrist then put my hand on top of his.It looked like itwas turning into a game of "How High Can You Reach?".That game where you put your hands out and keep putting them on top of each other's hands and move them higher and higher 'til only one person can reach the top.  
  
"I...I'm fine......"He may be the Master Disaster Lier,but it was easy to tell that if he was fine,I was the queen of Sheeba.Lucky for him a local from the town came by.A boy that likes to help me with "haunting" the House of Ana Isa.Thank Hell,lucky for me he only saw my back and not my face.  
  
"Hey,Liz!Do ya think the ghost of Ana Isa will come back this year?"Of course,he didn't really mean it.That was our code sentence for him to ask me if we were gonna "Haunt the House".  
  
"Si.The ghost will return for her daughter just as she always has."This meant:Yes.We will haunt again this year.If I had said,"Nay.The daughter of the ghost has fled this place only to return next year." it would've meant:No.We're not going tonight 'cause they're going to haves someone there to look for the ghost.  
  
"Kay....Why 'dya sound like y've been blubberin' like a whale?"  
  
I couldn't help but set him straight."Whale's don't blubber,Mike.They HAVE blubber."Mike just rolled his eyesand continued wherever he was goin'.I looked back at Hiei.He was looking at something in his hand,I couldn't see what.I took my hand off his to put my locket back on.But it was gone!My locket wasn't wrapped around my hand anymore!I looked at Hiei again.I reached my head over to see what he was looking at.It was my locket!!He could see the picture of himself!!I felt myslef blushing.  
  
"Hiei?"I leaned my head against his chest.  
  
He snapped out of it and closed my locket."Yes,Lizzie?Are you alright?"He beagn stroking my head again.  
  
I felt at peace while I was leaning on his chest.I felt his arm around my shoulders.I almost fell asleep because I felt so good,so warm,so comforted."Oh....I....I guess I....really...."He held me closer to him,I think he was trying to say that I could stop there.  
  
"I think I know what you're saying....Are you trying to say that you really like me?As more than a friend?"He was smiling at me,I couldn't see it,but I could feel it.  
  
"Yeah....."I started to cry again,silently.I could sense Hiei crying too,I could feel his tears on my head.  
  
The strangest thing happened,tear gems started to fall to the ground in front of us.Gold ones!They were the same color as my brother's eyes.Golden like the sunrising over an ocean.I looked up at the person who had produced them,Hiei did too.It was a boy with a bright,neon green hat,an old,faded gray shirt that was torn at the sleeves,and faded blue jeans that had been ripped on one leg.The boy was wearing sunglasses,even though it was night, so his eyes weren't visible.  
  
Hiei obviously didn't like him there.He didn't let go of me,but pulled me closer to him.He was trying to protect me,just as Brother had done."What do you want?Leave,now!"The boy seemed to have stopped crying.  
  
He looked at Hiei,then me,then back to Hiei."I was here.I heard everything you 2 have said."He held out his hand to me,like he wanted me to stand up.I reached my hand out to grab his,but he said something that made me freeze."Raine,"he called,"Come and land!!"A pheonix flew down from the sky,an ice pheonix,just like Brother had described the pheonix Raine in his poem.The ice pheonix landed on my hand!!Just like the girl in his poem!  
  
I looked from the pheonix,Raine,on my hand to the boy who stood in front of us."You....you.....You're....him...."I couldn't believe it.I was so caught up in my thoughts and joy that it took me until Hiei spoke to notice that he was leaving.  
  
"Where are you going?Why were you spying?"Hiei looked very angry at him.  
  
"Hiei,he's okay....I know he is....."Hiei was still holding my hand,but I stood up anyway.I started to walk towards the boy's slowly shrinking back.Hiei had apparently stood up also.The boy seemed to be disappearing or fading rather than walking away.I started to run towards him,letting go of Hiei's hand.He was walking faster,trying to get away from me.I began to run faster,and faster.I had to keep up with him!I had to!  
  
Then,I tripped over a large tree root,and everything started to go black.I could still hear though,but barely.I heard 2 sets of footsteps coming closer,coming at a run,from oppisite sides of me.I felt a small gust of air.I think someone had sat down next to me.I heard someone whisper,"You can't die....You can't,I won't let you....I'll use The Forlorn Hope to keep you alive if I have to...."  
  
Forlorn Hope,I suddenly remembered something I had read about 3 sacride((don't think I spelled that right)) artifacts,The Orb of Baast,The Shadow Sword,and The Forlorn Hope.That was the mirror,The Forlorn Hope was the mirror....My birthday....!A picture raced through my mind.That day the bus crashed,Brother had a mirror.It was an odd,old mirror,just like The Forlorn Hope!That's why I lived,Brother must have used it.Damn you,Brother!Damn you!You should have used it on yourself!Not me!  
  
I felt someone's hand over my heart and heard a second voice."She's alive,just knocked out....She should live but we should take her to the nearest hospital.It's just inside Lapurowto."Someone picked me up,then I got my sight back for a few seconds.I saw the boy with the sunglasses running up ahead.I turned my head and saw Hiei,his white scarf stained red.He looked really worried and was also running.Then it went soundlessly black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The gang........((Author's POV))  
  
Yukina wasa smiling at Kurama.She was trying to smile,at least.She was worried,very worried."Well,perhaps we ought go look for them.They've been gone for quite a while now...."She was staring off down the road,almost expecting them to be coming back now,hand in hand,smiling.She hook the image from her mind when she felt Kuwabara's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah,not even Shiziru disappears this long..."He started off down the road again.  
  
"Kazuma,you're so sweet!"Yukina ran up to him and grabbed his arm in a some-what hug.Kuwabara beamed with pride.Everyone started following them down the road.  
  
Botan was humming to herself as she walked.She didn't like the silence that had fallen.She looked over at Kurama,whose head was hanging down as if he were a marionette.Botan actually looked up at the sky expecting to see a puppeteer.She looked back at Kurama."Are you alright,Kurama?You seem a bit ill...."  
  
Kurama kept his gaze on the ground."I'm fine,Botan.Just thinking...."  
  
"About Hiei...?"Botan was determined to find out.'I'll get it out of him if it's the last thing that I do!!That boy is such a closed book!I'm going to open him up!Even if I have to get a lever!!'  
  
At,first it seemed Kurama hadn't heard.There was a few minutes silence then,"Yes,I'm thinkning about Hiei....And Lizzie....I'm worried about them...."He finally looked up at Botan.His face was white,and the whites of his eyes were red.Just by looking at Kurama's eyes you'd probably think it was Christmas already!  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?You look quite ill....Perhaps you should sit here and wait while the others go on ahead....I'll stay with you."They had all stopped to make sure Kurama was alright.After getting a good look at him,they all nodded in agreement.  
  
"No,I want to keep going....I want to...."His last words were muffled as he pushed ahead of the others.Tears began running down his cheeks.Tears for Lizzie.He couldn't believe that that sweet little girl had lost her brother.He took out the picture of her in the red top and black skirt.'She looks so sad....We've got to find her brother.Once Hiei hears the story,I'm sure he'll want to help as well.'  
  
They had reached the Lapurowto city((or in this case town)) limits."Well,uh,where do we start?"Yusuke was looking at a small map he had picked up.  
  
Kurama was examining something,his back was turned to everyone else.  
  
"Hey,Kurama,watcha lookin' at?"Kuwabaka had come over next to him and saw Kurama was looking at some reddish rocks.Kurama's eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply.  
  
"I say we chack the hospital first."Everyone was shocked by his sudden statement.  
  
Yukina looked worried."Why,Kurama?You don't think that they are hurt,do you?"  
  
"There's blood on these rocks.It's still wet which means that it fell on here not to long ago.And the blood smells like ginger,that's Lizzie's scent.I'm guessing that the blood is Lizzie's so it's only logical to check the hospital first."Kurama looked at Yusuke."Does the map say where it is?"  
  
Yusuke looked at the map and led them off to the hospital.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hospital with Hiei and Lizzie......((Lizzie's POV))  
  
I heard something and felt something soft around me.The sound was a machine beeping,I think.One of those things you hook up to people that might die and it gives you a reading of their heartbeat.It was beeping in the time of my heart.I also heard something else,something much softer.It was a song.I recognized it as the lullaby Brother would sing to me.But it wasn't his voice singing.It was Hiei's!I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the hospital.The soft thing I felt was red-stained scarf wrapped around me.I saw the hospital clock on the wall.It read 11:59 p.m.The first thing I thought of was Mika standing inside the House of Ana Isa waiting for me to come.  
  
Then memories started to fly through my mind.Memories of that night 7 years ago.That last time I saw him....  
  
I heard the singing growing slightly louder,so I turned my head in the direction it was coming from.There sat Hiei,singing my lullaby to himself.Or was he singing it to me?I tried to sit up in the bed,but when I did a sharp pain shot through me and I fell back onto the bed with a soft thump.  
  
Hiei looked up at me,still singing softly.He quickly stood up from the chair he was in and ran towards me.He grabbed my hand and started to rub it gently as he kneeled by the bed."Don't try to sit.Lie down,you need to rest."He looked like he had been crying.His eyes were bright red.The whites of his eyes,I mean.His eyes made him look like a drawing that had been perfect until the aritist came to the eyes.They looked like 2 big blots of red.I felt sorry for him.He was starting to cry again.  
  
I layed down in a comfortable postion and looked at him.I grasped his hands in mine."Hiei,don't cry.No one's dead...."I paused for a minute thinking."Are they?"This obviously made him fell better because he laughed.He stood up which tooks his hands from my gasp.He went over to the window and started muttering to himself.I was gonna ask him what was up when the door flew open and the gang came in,Kurama looking really ill.  
  
"Kurama,are you alright?!"I couldn't help but sit up since I was worried,even though I knew that I shouldn't.Before he could even answer,a sharp pain shot through me,and either I flinched or he sensed it because he came upto me and forced me back into a lying position.  
  
"I'm fine,Lizzie."He smiled as the color started to return to his face though his eyes still reminded me alot of Christmas."I was....We were worried about you and Hiei."  
  
Yusuke cut in."More you than Hiei,though."I giggled at this comment.  
  
Hiei was still staring out the window,quietly.Kurama was still looking at me smiling.When I met his gaze and saw his eyes again,I couldn't help but sing!"Navidad,navidad,tra la la la la la la la la!Todo elmundo,canta canta,tra la la la la la la la la!Que alegria que alegria,tra la la la la la la la la!Todo elmundo canta canta,tra la la la la la la la la!Flood the halls with gasoline,tra la la la la la la la la!Light a match and watch it gleam,tra la la la la la la la!Watch the school burn down to ashes,tra la la la la la la la la la!Aren't ya glad we played with matches?Tra la la la la la la la la!"I went into a painful giggle fit.Yusuke and Kuwabara were laughing like hyenas.  
  
Kurama was chuckling."Where in the world did you learn that?"His eyes were gleaming with delight.  
  
"This town has Spanish origins so I learned the Spanish version from them.I learned the other version from the school-kids here!I also know a version of "Jingle Bells".Wanna hear?"After seeing Yusuke and Kuwabara nod,I began to sing."Dashing through the snow,with a pair of broken skiis,smashind into car,running into tree!The snow is turning red.I think I hit my head!I wound up in the hospital with stitches in my head!"Yusuke and Kuwabara started chucking again.Kurama looked up at Hiei because he knew that that particular version of "Jingle Bells" would mean a little more to him than jus t a child's song.  
  
I turned around in the bed to look at Hiei also.He was still staring out the window,but there was a small puddle of water around his feet."Huh...?Hiei?You okay,Midget-Shrimp-Dude?"I remember I wanted to call him that when we first met.I guess now that would be yesterday.  
  
Hiei chuckled,though I don't think anyone heard it except for me and him."Why call me that?You and I are the same hieght when you don't have on your shoes."He continued to stare out the window.I don't think he was really in a talk mode....I wanted to go and give him a big,BIG bear hug.I knew better than to try and sit up,he could see me in the window and would immediatly turn around and force me down.  
  
"Ya didn't answer my question.C'mon,you okay?"I wanted to sit up so badly!!!I had to fight the urge.Hiei didn't hear me,I don't think...."Hiei?C'mon,we're all friends here."  
  
Hiei sighed."I'm fine....I'm just thinking...."Okay,this time I couldn't tell if he was telling the truth.I didn't believe him,though.  
  
"Yeah....Ri-ight...."I rolled my eyes."Where's the boy?"Hiei stood a little straighter.The window was acting like a mirror.I could see Hiei in it.He was wide-eyed and crying."Well?Do you know where he is?"  
  
"Yes...and no...."He sounded kinda worried.I didn't ask though,it's not my business to know EVERYTHING....Okay it is but I thought I'd let him have one thought to himself."Hiyo hiyo hiyo hi-i-yo.Hiyo hi-i-yo hi ya.Hiyp hi-i-yo hi ya.Wah-ya ay ya,wah-ya ay ya yo way...."My eyelids started to close.He was singing my lullaby in that sweet,low voice of his....  
  
I heard something from the otherside of the room.It sounded like coins falling on the floor and waterdroplets dropping.I turned around to see what it was.All of them were crying,well,except Yusuke.He was laughing.The sound of coins was Yukina's tear gems.Then my eyes closed and everything was black.  
  
((Kurama's POV))  
  
Lizzie had fallen asleep.She looked so peaceful.If it weren't for the bandages around her head,I'd have thought she was fine.Her songs were still ringing in my ears.I couldn't help but sing them."Flood the halls with gasoline.Tra la la la la la la la la.....Light a match and watch it gleam,tra la la la la la la la la.....Watch the school burn down to ashes,tra la la la la la la la la....Aren't you glad we played with matches,tra la la la la la la la la....."I don't think the others heard me.  
  
I started crying again,kneeling down next to Lizzie's bed.I felt a hand on my shoulder.I looked up to see Yukina.Tear gems were streaming from her eyes.She knelt down beside me,I wrapped my arms around her in an effort to comfort her.Hiei sensed his sister crying so he came over to her and gave me a quizzical look.He was asking if he could hold Yukina and play the part of brother.Of couse I let him.He put his arms on her back,with her head against his chest.  
  
I stood up and turned around to see Botan wearing a Santa hat and suit and had a golden bell in her hand and was ringing it."Deck the halls with balls of holly,tra la la la la la la la la!'Tis the season to be jolly,tra la la la la la la la la!Don we now our gay of carol,tra la la la la la la la la!As we tell of Yule Tide peril,tra la la la la la la la la!!!"She giggled when she finished.  
  
I sighed."I suppose my eyes must be rather red by now."I wiped my eyes and went to the bathroom to splash some water on them.It took me a few minutes to find the bathroom.I looked in the mirror and saw how red my eyes were."It's no wonder they were singing 'Deck the Halls'....My eyes look like Christmas decorations!"I splashed water on them a few times so that they looked less red.  
  
When I got back to Lizzie's room,she was awake and sitting up in bed without flinching.Hiei was kneeling next to her on the bed removing her bandages and replacing them with new ones.His blood-stained scarf was wrapped around Lizzie like a cloak.Hiei was whispering something to her.They were facing the window so I couldn't see their faces,but from what I could tell,Lizzie was in aww.  
  
"Umm....Lizzie?Are you alright?I mean you shouldn't be sitting up in bed like this...."I came over to her bed and sat down next to her also.Her eyes were wide and she wasn't blinking.For a minute,I thought she might be dead.But she was breathing,I could hear it....  
  
((Lizzie's POV from when she wakes up again))  
  
I woke up again,Hiei and Yukina sitting next to my bed.Yukina was crying.I sat up,shaking."Yukina,what's wrong?"Apparently my voice startled her.She stared up at me for a moment,then she grabbed hold of me and started crying again.Her tear gems were falling on my arm,they felt smooth and cool.I put my arms around her."Yukina,what's wrong?Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh!Lizzie!You're alright!I'm so glad!"She started crying so much that I couldn't understand her.I just patted her on the back.Hiei stood up,smiling.He touched Yukina's arm,she stood up and went over to Botan.The two of them began to giggle.  
  
Hiei knelt down next to me on the bed.He was facing the window,so turned around,or rather squirmed around,to face it too.He then turned to face me and fixed his scarf around me like a cloak.It was red-stained.It looked like blood.He started to take something red off from around my head,then it hit me!The blood on his scarf was mine!When I tripped and fell earlier,I must've hit my head on a rock!That would explain my I felt like I'd just been dropped from a thousand feet and landed on my head.  
  
"Heheh...I guess I'm pretty clumsy,huh?"I smiled,but it probably looked goofy.Hiei's right hand was still unwrapping the bandages,while his left hand lay on my shoulder.It toook a few second before it hit me that he was keeping me steady.  
  
"You're not clumsy.Your mind was occupied on that boy."He was speaking in barely more than a whisper.  
  
"Oh yeah....I forgot about him for a minute,even though he was in my dream...."  
  
Hiei had tossed aside the bloody bandages and was wrapping a new one around my head.He leaned his head closer to mine."That boy,do you know him?"He was speaking so soft,at first I didn't even know he had spoken.  
  
I decided it best to keep my voice soft too."Uhh....I don't know.Do I?Wait,yeah....I think...."  
  
"Do you remember him?His name I mean?"  
  
"Uhh....Noooo.....Don't think so....Truthfully,I don't remember what he looks like."  
  
"He remembers you.He said he didn't think you would remember him or recognize him.I'm not supposed to be telling you this,but I had to."  
  
I stared out the window trying to comprehend what he was saying.I heard the door open and it dawned on me.  
  
"Umm....Lizzie?Are you alright?I mean you shouldn't be sitting up in bed like this...."It was Kurama's voice.I felt him sit down on the bed.  
  
"Yeah....I'm fine...."I lied.The boy,he had to be.....But he couldn't....But he's alive.....But he can't.....Can he?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Lizzie:Hehe!!!I like stopping suddenly!!It be fun!!!  
  
Kurama:Yusuke!We really need that striaght jacket!  
  
Lizzie:*is sitting as quiet as a mouse*  
  
Hiei:*blink*I think she went brain dead.  
  
Kuwabara:I don't blame her.She wrote that chapter in only 2 days.  
  
Lizzie:*is hyper again*I BRAINSTORMMED!!!*calms down*I just had to get that out of my system.Okay!Don't be expecting all the chapters to be really long.I was just brainstormming.Trust me,when I brainstorm,I'm dangerous!!!  
  
Hiei:*nodnod*  
  
Lizzie:Kay.I just had to put in the Carols!A picture of Kurama with the whites of his eyes red from crying popped into my head when I was writing this and it made me think of Christmas!And the Spanish version of Deck the Halls translates into the REAL version of it.Not the "Flood the halls with gasoline" version.*thinks*I think I'll go do that!*grabs a bucket a gasoline and some matches and heads off to her school*  
  
Kurama:Oh no you don't!!*chases Lizzie*  
  
Kuwabara:It's my turn!!Please R&R!Have a nice day!!*wave wave* 


	6. TYPOES I made alot

Lizzie:Damn! I made alot of typos in Chapter 5!!Where I put "chack" I meant check.Where I put "Mika" I meant Mike!If There's anything else that you don't under stand,just....think about it.I'm sure you'll figure it out!!.................WILD STYLE!!!!!!!!!!!!*bounces off the walls singing the "Sugar High" song*  
  
Kurama:*sighs*I'm getting the straight jacket....  
  
Yusuke:*puts Lizzie in a traight jacket and takes her to a padded room* 


	7. SoI ran out of ideas for titles Chapter ...

Lizzie:Heya!Me no sugar-high anymore.*grins**bounces up and down*  
  
Hiei:*puts a hand on Lizzie's shoulder*Then why are you bouncing?  
  
Lizzie:*stops bouncing*Uhh....Dunno?Guess I'm just glad meh bro's not here.  
  
Hiei:*rolls eyes*The disclaimer?  
  
Disclaimer:I wish I owned it.....But I don't......I don't own Digimon either....*pouts*  
  
Lizzie:AAAHHHH!!!!!EVIL MIDGET CUPID GUY PERSON THING!!!!!  
  
Hiei:She's watching Digimon Frontiers.She's talking about Lucemon.....  
  
Lizzie:HURAND CROSS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*  
  
The,well,....everyone......((Author POV))  
  
Lizzie was still staring out of the window.'So....The boy was....Wait!I remember!He looked like him!He gave me a hint!!Raine!The Ice Phoenix!'Just then,something icy blue passed the window with little glittery things following it.Ice crystals following an Ice Phoenix!  
  
"You don't look alright...."Kurama put his hand on Lizzie's head to check her temperature.'She doesn't feel warm.But if she's half Ice Apparition,then she wouldn't feel very warm,but would be for her kind.'Hiei had finished replacing Lizzie's bandages and now had both his hands on Lizzie's shoulders holding her steady.  
  
"Don't lie,Lizzie.If you're not alright,then you should tell him.I'm sure he can help."Hiei was looking at Lizzie with the kind of love only a brother would have.  
  
"I'm just thinkin'.....'Bout the boy.....He called that bird 'Raine'.....In Brother's poem for me,there's a boy and he calls down an Ice Phoenix,like the one the boy had.In the poem,the Ice Phoenix's name is Raine...."She didn't really mean to say all that aloud.  
  
"You're brother?Was he the boy down in the lobby?"Botan was directing this towards Hiei.Her eyes were sparkling with tears.  
  
Hiei nodded so that Lizzie couldn't see.Then he sent a message through telepathy that said:"Don't tell her....She isn't suppose to know...."  
  
"Lizzie....?Are you sure you're alright?"Kurama felt her head again to make sure she wasn't warm."Are you half Ice Apparition?"  
  
"Hm?"She broke her gaze from the window and looked at Kurama ."Ice Apparition?I don't think so....All I know is that part of me is Wolf Youkai....I may just be fourth Wolf Youkai and fourth Ice Apparition....I don't know....."A chill was sent down her spine and she got chill bumps.She started rubbing her arms to get rid of them.  
  
Hiei pulled her a little closer to him."Lizzie....." 'I wish I could tell you how much I care....I want to tell you that I love you....I wish,I wish......' He touched her face like she were a fragile porcelin doll.'Her skin is so soft and smooth....'  
  
"Hm?Yeah?"Lizzie looked at him,worriedly."What?"She felt his rough hand against her smooth cheek.  
  
Hiei looked at her.Lizzie was crying."Nevermind.....It's....not important...."He wiped away her tears with the sleeve of his cloak."Don't cry.There's no need."He smiled at her.She returned it.  
  
"I think I might be part Ice Apparition....I remember that when I was younger and I was crying,Brother always cried with me.But his tears weren't normal.They turned to tear gems.Golden tear gems."She reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace with a gold sphere as the pendent of it.It was a golden tear gem."This is one of Brother's tear gems.But,when I cry,my tears are usually normal,unless I'm in love and my heart is aching.Then my tears are either deep blue tears or dark red blood tears....."  
  
Kurama,Hiei,Yukina,and Botan looked stunned.Hiei was the first to speak."That means you are part Ice Apparition....But only a quarter Ice Apparition....At least,that's the blood tears....The deep blue tears...they mean you're part Wolf Youkai....So....Maybe you're-"He got cut short by Lizzie.  
  
"No.I'm not three fourths.My mother,she was the Youkai.She was half Wolf Youkai and half Ice Apparition.I remember now.My brains kinda rattled."Lizzie gently touched her head where the main part of the injury was and flinched.  
  
Hiei reached to her hand and held it in his."Don't touch it....You'll hurt yourself...."He massaged her left hand with his right,but continued to keep her steady with his left.  
  
Lizzie nodded,but painfully.'Damn,I hate being like this.It hurts to just move!DAMN DAMN DAMN!!This sucks!Verde rojo!!Damn I really am weird.....'She started to cry again,but she refused to let her tears flow,so her vision got blocked by them.There was something wrong with her sight,though.Sure her vision was obscured,but it was read and blue,like she was wearing 3-D glasses and looking at a blank peice of white paper.  
  
"Lizzie...."Hiei looked worried."Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah...."She barely could breath,let alone speak."Fine....."  
  
"You're crying....Blue tears and blood tears....."Hiei wiped her eyes on the sleeve of his cloak again."You're in love and pain...."He wiped his own eyes on the back of his hand,but his tears were normal.((well,they were clear tears.no tears are normal for Hiei))"Who-?"He changed his mind and left to the lobby,letting the others talk.  
  
"He's correct.Your right eye looks like it's bleeding.While your left eye looks like you spilled blue paint under it."Yukina was standing in front of Botan and looked utterly shocked while saying this.Botan was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Hey,cool.I thought tears could only be like salt water...."((when tears run into your mouth,they taste salty))Kuwabara was just being his normal self." 'Cept of course Yukina's...."  
  
Kurama dried Lizzie's tears with a peice of cloth."Please,don't cry,Lizzie.You're putting stress on your wounds."He put his hands on Lizzie's shoulders and gently forced her into laying flat again."You should just sleep.Rest is good for you right now."He smiled gently.Lizzie wouldn't listen,of course.She kept crying.  
  
"I-can't-stop-crying....."Lizzie buried her face in Hiei's scarf."I-just-can't!!"The scarf was being stained blue and red from her tears.  
  
"Is there anything we can do to help?Anything we can get?"Kurama was worried.  
  
"I-want-....him....."Lizzie was worrying that she was going to never see him again."I-want-him!!"She had to scream to be heard.  
  
*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~***~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei.....((Hiei's POV(duh!!) ))  
  
I was standing in the lobby of the hospital.I couldn't be near her.I was causing her pain.Why must I love her?!She loves that boy in her locket!Even if he's gone she will forever love him!!I can't interfere!!But I love her....I don't know what to do.Someone send me a sign!  
  
"Hey!You're that boy she was with!"Someone was calling someone else,I just ignored it until I realized that the person was talking to me.I turned around to see who it was.It was the boy from earlier.  
  
"Yes,I am."I held out my hand in greeting.Ever since I met Lizzie,I've been acting different.He took my hand.  
  
"She alright?She waken up yet?"He let go of my hand.He was still wearing sunglasses,but I could tell he was forcing himself not to cry.I nodded and put my hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Cry.If you want to,go ahead."He looked at me,quivering."It's good to let your emotions out by shedding tears every now and then."I smiled at him gently,at least,I tried.I gripped his shoulder tightly.  
  
"No,it's well....My tears....Or,more correctly,gems."His eyebrows raised,trying to ask me if I understood.I nodded."Did you tell her?"His voice raised and quavered.I couldn't tell him I broke his promise,betrayed his trust!I just kept silent."Well?"  
  
An idea suddenly struck me."Why don't you go to see Lizzie?I'm sure she'll be glad to see you!"If I could get him to go up to Lizzie's room,then she would be able to see him again!She would love it!I knew she would!  
  
"But-she-no-what if-I can't!"He couldn't say what he was trying to.But he was tensening like he was trying not to cry,again."She-I could never-if-.....Wait,you didn't tell her,did you?"  
  
"Go,I'm sure she wants to thank you."I was hoping he'd drop the fact that I might have let it slip.  
  
Sure enough,he did."Why aren't you up there with her?I mean,it's kinda obvious that you love her.And I think she loves you too....!"He winked and nudged me with his elbow.  
  
"Uhh....Well....When I'm with her,I'm causing her pain.....I can't be near her....I hurt her,and I don't want to do that!"He laughed at my comment and smiled idiotically.  
  
"Lopmon fall down.Go 'BOOM!' "He continued to laugh.He then changed his voice to sound like a woman's."At the tone,the time will be 45 miles per hour and 90 seconds!"He laughed then went back to his normal voice."I'm chocolatey terrified!!"He went into a fit of laughter,then fell to the ground.  
  
"What does all of that mean?"I looked at him uncertainly."That's all stupid....Just go see Lizzie."I pulled him up and he stopped laughing.He went up to Lizzie's room.I wanted to go with him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lizzie's room.......((Author's POV))  
  
Lizzie was still laying on the bed with her face buried in Hiei's scarf."PLEASE!!!I JUST WANT HIM!!"She cried into Hiei's scarf.The boy came into the room.  
  
He was still chuckling from his conversation with the 3-eyed midget."Want who,may I ask?"  
  
"NONE YA!!"Lizzie wasn't in a mood to talk about her feelings.  
  
"Bet I know somethin' that'll make ya smile!"He made his voice sound different again,like an idiot and he was talking REALLY fast."I feel like we're being watched.Do you feel like we're being watched?I dunno,I feel like we're being watched!!"Everyone laughed except Kurama and Lizzie."Hmm...Kay how about..."He thought for a minute."I'm chocolatey terrified!!!"As he said this,he threw small white flowers around the room.Even Kurama laughed.  
  
"THAT'S JUST STUPID!!!!"  
  
"Kay....Obviously you've got a sense of humor like my sister....Sooo......"He thought for a few minutes."Lopmon fall down!Go 'BOOM!' "He changed his voice to a woman's again"At the tone,the time will be 45 miles per hour and 90 seconds!"Yusuke and Kuwabara fell to the floor laughing.Lizzie didn't even snicker.  
  
"THAT'S EVEN STUPIDER!!"  
  
"Well,I know 1 thing that will make anyone laugh!"He took a deep breath." 'Twas a Digimon Christmas,and everyone was busy!Especially the likes of Tentamon and Izzy!Joe played with Gomamon Matt and Gabumon ate Palmon saw Mimi isn't that great?Cody and Upamon shared some sushi while Parurumon sat on Yolei's tushy Tokomon went caroling Ken's thankful for friends while in Davis's dreams the fun never ends goodnight now... Merry Christmas!"No one laughed,but they all looked at Lizzie.She chuckled to herself from under the scarf.  
  
"Kay!Ya got me!"She moved the scarf away from her face and sat up,to the displeasure of Kurama.She looked at the boy.  
  
"Ya probably don't remember me,but I saw you yesterday.You were sittin'on a rock talkin' ter some guy with spiked black hair.'Member?"He raised his eyebrows.  
  
Lizzie's eyes got suddenly wide.She took her locket out from the front of her shirt and opened it.She looked from the boy in her locket,her brother,to the boy standing in front of her.They had the same hair,at least by what Lizzie could see of this boys hair.They had the same skin color,the same type of jeans,the same smile.'I thought he was Brother,earlier,but now I know he is!!!'She looked back up at the boy standing in front of her."S'your name?"  
  
He looked at her with a quizzical expression on his face."Uhh....John.John Jacob."He was lying.  
  
"Yeah,and I'm Queen Isabell."Lizzie was speaking in the most sarcastic voice ever.  
  
'John Jacob' bowed."The pleasure is mine,Your Highness."He stood up and chuckled."Well,you're right.My name's not John Jacob.It's...."He mumbled,"Kumane....."((pronounced:KOO-main))  
  
Lizzie was the only one who heard it.'Kumane?Why does that name sound famili-.....'Her eyes widened.'I knew it!!That's him!!Kumane is Brother!!'She smiled at Kumane."My name's Lizzie Capontee.What's your last name?"  
  
He went over to the window and stared out it."Hiyo,hiyo,high ee yo high ya!Hiyo high ee yo high ya!Hiyo high ee yo high ya!Way ah ay ah,way ah ay ah yo way!"He kept singing the song and Lizzie's eyelids grew heavy,but she refused to go to sleep.  
  
"Kumane Capontee!You can't use that song against me-ee-eee-ya!"She yawned."You promised yo-oo-waa!"She yawned again then fell down deftly onto her bed and was a sleep.  
  
Kurama looked from Lizzie to Kumane,and back again,but Yukina was the one to break the silence."Are you her brother?"She had gone over next to Kumane."Please,if you are tell us."Who can deny the truth to such a sweet little darling angel?Not Kumane!That's for sure!!  
  
"I-don't-I duuno!"He threw his hands up into the air.Truthfully,he wasn't sure.'I'm here,but I'm dead.They can see me and feel me,but I'm a ghost.What's up with this crazy world?!?!Am I goin' loco?!?!'  
  
Lizzie half woke up when she heard Kumane yell."Mmm!Verde!((pronounced:ver-day))Verde...."She only half knew what she was saying.  
  
Kumane was thinking,so he didn't really know what he was saying either."Rojo.((pronounced:row-hoe))Rojo....."Lizzie woke up entirely at the sound of the word "rojo" and sat up.Kumane came out of La-La Land when he realized what he said.  
  
"You-did you?Did you just say 'rojo'?""Lizzie stared at Kumane.  
  
"Uhh....Ye-ye-yeah....I did....."He was looking at Lizzie,straight in the eyes.He absentmindedly took off his hat and glasses.  
  
'Ah!He is!He is!He's exactly the same!!Brother,Brother!It's you!You didn't use The Forlorn Hope!!'Lizzie's eyes were sparkling from excitement,not tears."Kumane!It's you!Brother!"She was bouncing up and down on the bed in her exictement."I was right!You didn't die!You didn't,you didn't!You're stll here,alive!"  
  
At the word alive,Kumane cringed."Well,actually,....no....I'm not technically alive.I'm a ghost or something."Lizzie's excitement suddenly seemed as though it had never been.  
  
"What'd'ya mean?You're here,aren't ya?You gotta be alive....."She trailed off uncertainly.  
  
"I dunno exactly.Liz,'member on your 14th,I took ya up to Mt.Fugi?"After receiving a nod from Lizzie,he continued."Well,I had another present I was going to give you.It's called The Forlorn Hope.I was going to explain it all on the trip back to the city.It's a magic artifact that grants the deepest wish of the one who looks into it.But it's called 'Forlorn' for a reason.As pay the person who looks into it must give their life to have their wish granted.It's ancient as well as magic.I know how you love ancient and magic artifacts.But then,the bus wrecked.I tried to protect you,but you still took more damage than me since you'd just gotten over pnemonia a few weeks ago and you were still pretty sick.After you got knocked out,I used it to make sure you were alright.I'm not alive anymore,Liz.I'm a ghost,I'm dead."  
  
Lizzie was shocked.Her eyes were as big as tear gems,and as round as them."You...mean...that....."Her eyes were turning red and blue again.She was crying blood tears in her right eye and deep blue tears in her left eye."No....You used it....After I researched it,I was hoping that you hadn't...."She started crying so hard that she had to gasp for breath."No!"Kumane sat down next to her and held her close to him.  
  
"Shhh....Don't cry,Liz.I'm working on a way so that I won't be dead....Shh....It's okay....Please,don't cry,Liz.He wouldn't like to see you crying...."By 'he' Kumane meant Hiei."Please,be calm...."  
  
"Verde!Ver-ve-verde!!"Lizzie was clinging to Kumane's shirt.It was being stained blue and with blood."I can't stop!!"  
  
"Rojo....Rojo....It'll be okay....Shh....Calm,calm....I'm here,Liz.I'm always here....."He rubbed her back gently."Liz,Liz,Liz...."Tear gems started trickling out of his eyes.Lizzie felt little marble-like things drop on top of her head.  
  
"Will you sing to me like you use to,Kaime?((KAY-mee))Please,Kaime?I love your songs.I love your voice."  
  
"Which one,Linnie?((LEEN-knee))I've sung you so many songs,that I don't know which ones to sing to you anymore."  
  
"How about.....'Burning Heart of Ice'....."She gasped again and tears were still trickling out of her eyes.  
  
Kumane gently kissed her forehead and started singing."Silently,unknown to all,there's a rise of love.But a fire will fall.She will love him now and forever,but when will he know?Try he'll know never....She's been there,but he makes her heart freeze.He wants to warm it up.He says,'Let me please.'She turns her face away,hoping to cure the pain.But turning away only makes it worse,she feels now more vain....."  
  
He looked down at Lizzie to see if she was asleep.She was.Her eyes were closed,her hands were wrapped around his neck,her head leaning against his chest,her face smiling as brightly as the sun.He couldn't help it.He had to keep singing,he knew she could hear her.  
  
"And a burning heart of ice will never melt away!It's the coldness of the blood that will keep it that way!She will turn her heart to fire if the wish is her own.Her ice heart is not the kind to be shown.'This is not the life that I had in my dream....'It will be a li--fe,that is more clean....."Kumane kissed Lizzie on the forehead again and laid her down on her bed.He continued to hum the tune.  
  
"Kumane,why did you use The Forlorn Hope?I mean,you knew you were going to die,right?"Kurama put his hand on Kumane's shoulder.  
  
"Well,yeah,I knew I had to give my life so that my wish could be granted.I just wanted my little sis to live...."He looked at Kurama,his golden eyes shining the exact same color as his hair."I've been spying on her from the Spirit World ever since the bus wreck that nearly killed her.I had to keep an eye on her so that I was always with her.So that I always kept my promise...."  
  
"Kumane,you must be the best brother that anyone could ever have...."Yukina gave him a hug."I wish my brother could be like you and like Hiei."Kumane smiled and patted her on the head.  
  
The door opened and Hiei came in slowly and cautiously."How is she?"He spoke quietly and calmly.  
  
Kumane looked over at Hiei and grinned evilly."She's fine.Just fell asleep."He snickered then went over to the window again.  
  
"What in the hell is so funny?"Hiei blinked as he stared at Kumane trying to penetrate the mind-barrier Kumane had put up to protest his thoughts.  
  
"Lizzie's shown you her locket,right?"After Hiei nodded he continued."Well,that boy in her locket,is,well....Me!"He had been looking at Lizzie's locket and showed it to Hiei."See this boy is me.When I was 14.It was ages ago.But,I can read minds,too.And you thought that this boy here,me when I was younger,was someone that Liz loved,or loves."Hiei nodded again."Well,you were right,there,but not entirely.She never loved him like say,Romeo loved Juliet.But like a little sister would love a big brother when they had no one else."He put down the mind-barrier so that Hiei could talk into his mind.  
  
"Are you serious?That boy is you?"  
  
"Yep.Liz never had a boyfriend,I don't think....At least not until now."  
  
"So she does have a boyfriend.....?I should have known better than to think my dream could come true."  
  
"Yeah,she's gotta boyfriend,you!"Kumane chuckled aloud.Hiei closed the mind link.  
  
Kuwabara was reading a magazine."What's so funny,Kumane?"  
  
*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lizzie's dream.......  
  
Lizze was runnning down a dark forest path,looking for something.She had to find it!"Come back!Where are you?!"She cried as loud as she could,yet still no sound came.  
  
"Raine!"cried a male' voice."Come and land!"An Ice phoenix flew from the sky and landed somewhere up ahead.  
  
"RAINE!!Come back!Please!Raine!Come here!Please come back to me!"No sound came.She cried as loud as she could,with all her might and will,but no matter how hard she tried,no sound would come!But she had to get to Raine!She had to no matter what obsticals were in her way!  
  
"Raine?Have you any news?Is the gem any where to be found?"It the male's voice again.The phoenix gave a low cry.That meant no."Do you feel up to going out to look else where?Or are you too tired?Do you need to rest?I wouldn't want to lose you too."The phoenix gave a higher cry,but not very much."No,you stay here,Raine.I'll go look for her.Or you could come on my shoulder."  
  
"NO!!WAIT!!I'M HERE!!!!PLEASE!!!I HAVE IT!!!WAIT!!!LET ME GIVE IT TO YOU!!!PLEASE!!!PLEASE!!!"Lizzie could finally hear herself,but barely.It was just a whisper.The boy had apparently heard it,or at least sensed it.  
  
"Hm?Who's there?Hello?"The boy came out of some bushes up ahead along the path."Hm?!Who're you?"The boy had blue hair that came just below his ears and his bangs were really short.His eyes were deep blue.He was wearing a green short-sleeve shirt and some faded old blue jeans.  
  
"MY NAME IS LIZZIE!!I HAVE THE GEM!!!!"She was yelling at the top of her lungs,but she was barely even able to hear herself.  
  
"You have them gem?!"He fell back slightly."You're serious?!You've the Gem of Yang?"His eyes were wide but he looked disbelieving.  
  
"YES!!I HAVE IT!!LET ME GIVE IT TO YOU!!JUST WAIT AND YOU'LL SEE!!!!"She could still barley be heard,but he had heard her and waited.She began digging in her pockets for the Gem of Yang.She found it.It was a large,dark tear gem.It was about the size of a baseball,just a little smaller.It had a chain on it so that it could be worn around the neck."SEE?!?!"He took it from her,but she couldn't hear her self."DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE GEM OF YIN IS?!I'M LOOKING FOR IT!!"This time she could hear herself,and damn was she yelling loud.She put her hand over her mouth."Sorry.....Didn't mean to yell....."  
  
He smiled."Hm!Don't worry about it!And yes,I do know some information about the Gem of Yin."He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tear gem was identical to the Gem of Yang except that it was pearly white."This what you're looking for?"  
  
Lizzie felt herself smile."Oh!Yes!Yes!Yes!Oh!That's what I was looking for!"He handed her the gem and she took it gratfeully."Thank you!Thank you!"She squealed in excitement.  
  
"Use it to save anyone you love.That's what I wanted the Gem of Yang for.I can handle it better than I can handle the Gem of Yin.My spirit has much darkness."He smiled."I think you'll find the Gem of Yin very useful for other things as well....."He disappeared into the darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reality.....  
  
Lizzie opened her eyes and looked around the room.Kaime was sitting next to her on the bed,Kuwabara was on the ground reading a magazine,Yusuke was leaning against a wall,Yukina was standing next to Kaime,Kurama was at the window gazing out of it,Hiei was just standing there,talking to Kaime,Kate was talking to Botan.They were giggling about something.She felt something in her pocket,but paid it no attention.  
  
"Hey,guys!What's up?"Lizzie had already sat up and was smiling around at everyone.  
  
Hiei jumped when he heard Lizzie's voice."Lizzie!You're awake......"He went over to her bed and sat down next to her on her other side."Are you okay?Do you need anything?"He put his right hand on hers.She looked at Hiei curiously.His eyes were spakling with tears.  
  
"Yeah,I'm fine.Really,I feel great.I'm more worried about you,actually.You're acting a bit odd....."She then looked at Kumane."Hey,I just realized somethin',Kaime!"He looked curious.  
  
"Really?What?"  
  
"You look exactly the same as 7 years ago!Do you not age in the,um,the....whatever the name of the place is that you ghost go to?"She didn't mean to sound funny,but Kumane laughed.  
  
"Haha!I guess we don't!But,I was told that if I was ever brought back to life,my body would be just fine and it would look like the age I truly am now.Problem is I sorta forgot how old I am....."  
  
"Kaime!You're 3 years older than me,remember?"She tickled her brother."Don't you dare say you forgot!!You're 24!!"She couldn't help but tackle her brother playfully."Dimwit!You're so silly!"  
  
"Haha!Very funny,Linnie!I've been dead for 7 years!Did you really expect me to remember?"He tickled his sister's stomach."It's not exactly easy to remember!You try being dead for 7 years and let's see how soon you forget things!"  
  
Lizzie just laid on her brother giggling."Heheheheh!"She spoke softly to herself."I love you,Kaime.That's why I found a way to bring you back....."She gently fingered the Gem of Yin in her pocket.  
  
Hiei rubbed her back and smiled."Lizzie,you've the best personality....."No one had heard tha except him,Kumane,Lizzie,and Kurama.Kate and Botan continued to giggle and and Yukina had joined in."What's so funny,girls?"  
  
Botan stopped giggling."Oh nothing!Just something we found out!About you as a matter of fact,Hiei!"She and the other girls fell into fits of giggles.  
  
Hiei had forgotten all about being kind,and he was furious about them knowing something about him that he didn't think he wanted them to know."What do you know about me?What?!I have a right to know!!!"He was so mad that he stood up and was starting to go towards the giggling girls."TELL ME!!!NOW!!!!"  
  
Yukina was backing up into Botan.Botan was the one to speak,again."Well,I don't really think you want us to say it in front of everyone!!"Hiei glared at her which made her flinch and cower in fear."Okay!Okay!We were just laughing about you and Lizzie!!How much you 2 seem to like each other!!!"  
  
Hiei's eyes widened in horror.He should have known better than to force them to say it aloud.He should have just searched their minds for what was so funny!!He turned around to look at Lizzie,who was still laying on top of Kumane.She was just smiling and giggling.'What?Does she really think it funny?Was she just joking earlier when she said that she really liked me?!'  
  
"Hahaha!You really think that I like him?!"Lizzie's face was red from laughter.Kate nodded."You're such dopes!!Who would like a 3-eyed little freak?!"Kumane shoved a pillow over her head to keep her from going hysterical with laughter.  
  
"Chill,Linnie!You're gonna hurt yourself one of these days from laughing too hard!"He was laughing too."Do I need a cookie?"Lizzie immediately stopped laughing.  
  
'He wouldn't!!I remember that phrase!!It means:"Do i nedd to give evidence?"HE WOULD NEVER SHOW MY LOCKET!!'Kumane was reaching for Lizzie's locket.Lizzie was too quick for him and grabbed his arm."NO!!"Everyone stared at Lizzie."Uhhh.....Heheh?"She was damn embarrassed.'Okay,Lizinator,that was stupid....'  
  
Kurama stared at Lizzie,then at her locket.Botan did the same then got an evil idea.She went over and grabbed Lizzie's locket.She opened it and screamed."I KNEW IT!!!!"She jumped up and down in joy."LIZZIE DOES LIKE HIEI!SHE'S GOT A PICTURE OF HIM IN HER LOCKET!!!!"Everyone began to crowd around Botan,save Kurama,Hiei,Kumane,and Lizzie.  
  
Yusuke burst out in laughter."HAHAHAHA!!!!!!LIZZIE LIKES SHRIMP!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lizzie:Okay,I was planning on making them confess their love in this chapter,but I sorta went a little brain dead....  
  
Genkai:A little?I doubt if you could even say all 50 states in under 10 seconds!!  
  
Lizzie:Oh yeah?Try me!Start counting!  
  
Genkai:1....2....3....4....5....6....7....  
  
Lizzie:*right after 7*All 50 states!!  
  
Genkai:*blink*The dimwit is smarter than I thought.....  
  
Lizzie:I want to know what the viewers want to happen in chapter 7!So reply with your ideas!Please?Oh and "Burning Heart of Ice" isn't a real song.If it is and those are the same lyrics to it,then my brain will scare me....  
  
Botan:My turn!Please,R&R with any ideas,thoughts,ANYTHING you want to share!Have a nice day!*wave,wave* 


	8. Will they kiss?

Lizzie:*yawns*I'm tired!!*rubs eyes*Why'd ya wake me up?  
  
Genkai:You snore in your sleep,did you know that?  
  
Lizzie:Yusuke does too!!'Sides,I wasn't snoring last night.My throat would be dry if I had snored.  
  
Genkai:*rolls eyes*  
  
Hiei:I'll do the disclaimer today.  
  
Disclaimer:She does not own Yu Yu hakusho.This is after all a fanfiction site,thus it is for FANS......She doesn't own anything in her fanfictions save her made up characters and any stupid poems,songs,etc. that are in it.  
  
Lizzie:*yawns again*That's right!!*blinks*Koichi,you are gonna love what's about to happen!**Randomness**  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone.......((Hiei's POV))  
  
Lizzie was released from the hospital about 5 days after she woke up.Her head hurt her often,but she wouldn't lie down.Everyone teased her about having a picture of me in her locket.She didn't care,she just ignored it.She's amazing.She can handle anything.  
  
We were at Genkai's house,sitting on the floor of her den.She had invited us to come there because she was going out for a few days.We were staying there a night or so.  
  
Lizzie looked at her watch."Well,since it's gettin' late and I doubt if any of the guys,save Kurama can cook,why don't I go make some dinner?Don't worry,Yusuke,I won't posion it!"Her eyes gleamed as she went into the kitchen.Botan,Keiko,Kate,and Yukina followed her.  
  
"So,Hiei,while it's only us men,why don't you confess it?"It was Kumane speaking.He was technically still a ghost,but Lizzie seemed to be working out a way to fix that.  
  
"Confess what?"I still couldn't believe that she didn't love me......After that day,before she hit her head on that rock,I thought,just maybe......  
  
"You know what!Don't play dumb!"Kumane was serious.He really wanted me to confess that I loved Lizzie,his baby sister.  
  
I mumbled,hoping that they wouldn't hear.Yes......I do......"Kurama had apparently heard,but kept silent.Kumane nodded,whether or not he heard,I'm not sure.  
  
"Hey,guys,what ya so quiet about?"Lizzie's head was sticking out of the kitchen doorway,looking from one boy to the next,until her gaze fell upon me.I looked away."Well,doesn't look like anyone died.....Ya playin' the quiet game?Or'd ya make some kind of bet?"  
  
Kurama came to the rescue."We just aren't in a talkative mood.That's all."He was closer to the door than me,so I couldn't make eye contact to thank him.I still refused to look at her.  
  
"Suit yourself!Like s'ghetti?"I was unfamiliar with this word.All the other boys gave their assentment.Someone put their hand on my shoulder.I looked to see who it was once I was sure Lizzie was gone.I was expecting Kurama or Kumane.What I saw shocked me.  
  
"Man,ya know you should just tell her how ya feel,Shrimpy!"It was Kuwabara!He actually was being intellegent."I'm guessing it's Lizzie,right?Just tell her!What's stoppin' ya?"  
  
"Fear......"The word left my mouth before I could stop it.I could feel all of their eyes on me."Don't tell anyone.I do,I really do!I love her......"My eyes began to water,I wiped away the tears on the back of my hand.  
  
I looked down at my scarf.It was stained red-brown((Lizzie's blood and blood tears)) and navy blue((Lizzie's blue tears)).If you didn't know better you would think I had an old American flag around my neck.I took it off and held it close to me.It had her blood and her tears.It smelled like ginger,just like her......  
  
"Come and eat!We made some delicious sauce!"It was Botan's bubbly voice.Everyone went into the kitchen to eat and talk,except me.I stayed where I was,clutching my scarf.After a few minutes,I heard someone come in.  
  
"Aren't you hungry?Or thirsty?If you don't like s'ghetti,I'll make you something else.....I think Genkai has some sweet snow...."It was her.Lizzie.Why had she come to check on me?I was facing the other wall,taking care not to look at her.  
  
"I suppose the Kitsune told you of my weakness for sweet snow?"I felt a hand on my shoulder again,her hand.I shrugged it off.  
  
"Yeah,he did.C'mon,please?You've not eaten properly in days!You've not even had a sip of water!Kurama told me!he's been keeping an eye on you.....If you don't drink something,you'll dehydrate.You've already started to...."  
  
She was right.I was beginning to dehydrate.She sat down next to me,on my right side.I squirmed so that I was facing away from her.In the few seconds I saw her,I noticed she had a glass of water in her right hand.She was still sittting next to me.  
  
She scooted around so that she was right next to me agian.I couldn't help but look at her.At first,I thought her eyes were bleeding.Then I realised that the blood was her tears.I wrapped my arms around her in an effort to comfort her.Her skin felt so soft against my rough hands.She was wearing a low back shirt.  
  
"It's okay,Lizzie....."She squirmed for a minute,then gave in.She leaned back and held the cup of water out towards me.I wanted to make her happy,and she wanted me to drink the water.I gave in and took it.I drank it in one gulp.  
  
She inched closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her again.She was gasping for breath,"Shhh...."I began to hum her lullaby to her.Her head was on my chest just over my heart,one of my arms was wrapped around her back,my other hand was on the back of her head,and my chin resting on the top of her head.  
  
After a few minutes,she stopped having to gasp for breath."Hiei....."Her voice was so soft,I almost didn't hear her.  
  
"Yeah,Lizzie?"I silently stroked her head,hoping she had stopped crying.  
  
"I.....Thank you....Please,come eat something.You need to."Her hand found mine.She squeezed it tightly.I moved my head off the top of hers and looked down at her.She was staring up at me,tears of blood slowly trickling down her face.Who could deny her?  
  
"Alright.I'll come....."I stood up and helped her to her feet.She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand.  
  
"Thank you...."She smiled and continued to grasp my hand as we went into the kitchen.I put my scarf around her neck.  
  
"So,...may I ask-"Kumane got cut short by a look from his baby sister.I didn't see the look,but I don't think that it was that bad.Kumane smiled.  
  
"Hiei,do you like s'ghetti?If ya don't,I'll make ya somethin' else...."Lizzie was speaking softly and still had my hand grasped in hers.She looked up at me,her eyes were stained red from crying.I noticed that they were all eating spaghetti,that must be what s'ghetti is.Those long noodles that Kurama once showed me and forced me to taste.I didn't really like them,but I didn't want her to have to make me something else.  
  
"I like them...."I looked away from her.She obviously knew I was lieing.  
  
"Mmm-hmmm......How about I get you some sweet snow?"She let go of my hand and went over to the ice box.I sat down next to Kurama,where there were two empty seats.  
  
I put my elbows on the table and rested my head in my hands.I was staring down at my feet then I heard a soft clink in front of me and a soft thump next to me.I looked up and saw a bowl of sweet snow in front of me and looked to my side to see Lizzie sitting next to me eating her dinner silently.She glanced up at me for a moment then looked back down at her food.  
  
"So,what're we gonna do in the old fossil's place for a night?It wasn't my idea to stay here...."Yusuke was staring at the ceiling,he had already finished eating.Kuwabara snickered.  
  
"Hey!We could play Truth or Dare!!"He was laughing idiotically.I had heard of the game and rolled my eyes.I remembered that I had come in here to eat something as to make Lizzie happy,so I began to eat the sweet snow in front of me.  
  
"Hiei,you do know what Truth or Dare is,right?"This was Kumane.I nodded."Then let's play after everyone's eaten!It'll be great!As long as there's nothin' improper!!"He gave Yusuke and Kuwabara warning looks.Everyone else nodded in agreement,save Lizzie.  
  
I finished the sweet snow and glanced at Lizzie.She had been watching me most of the time,I felt her gaze."Do you need something,Lizzie?You've been staring at me throughout the entire dinner."I didn't really mind,but I was curious.  
  
"Oh,uh,no,nothin'.......I just tend to do that.I'll stare in a random direction when I'm bored."  
  
"Are you sure?"She nodded.  
  
Kurama stood up."Well,if everyone's finished....."He paused to let anyone who wasn't say something,but all was silent.".....Then let's go play Truth or Dare!"He went out into the den,followed by everyone except me and Lizzie.  
  
"Are you going to play,Lizzie?"I looked at her and smiled gently.  
  
"Are you?'Cause,I'm probably not going to if you don't...."I couldn't help but grin.I could tell she wanted to go play.She smiled at me.  
  
"I will,it's an interesting game to play sometimes."I stood up and smiled down at Lizzie.I held out my hand to help her up.She took it and I pulled her to her feet.We went into the den together,holding hands.I walked with her to where she wanted to sit and helped her sit down,making sure she didn't fall or anything like that.I sat down between her and Kurama.  
  
Kuwabara was grinning."I'll go first!I pick.....Lizzie!"  
  
"Uhmm.....I dunno.....Truth?"  
  
"Is it true that you've got a HUGE,magic tear gem called the Gem of Yin?"  
  
"Yeah....It is..."  
  
((Lizzie's POV))  
  
I looked around the room choosing my victim."How 'bout......."I grinned,well,probably more of a smirk."Kate!"  
  
"I pick dare!I'm no sissy girly girl!"  
  
I couldn't help it,I had to dare her to do it!!"I dare you to kiss Kurama!!"I smirked.  
  
Kate's face looked like a picture had been taken of her when she was talking.Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide."Uhm.....Can I change to truth?"I nodded."Nevermind.I don't trust you with truths......I guess I'll just do the dare.....But,do I have to do it on the lips?"I shook my head.I couldn't be THAT mean,could I?  
  
Kate stood up and went over to Kurama.She kissed him on the top of the head really quickly.Kurama pretended he didn't even know what was going on."Hm?What?What fell on my head?"He half grinned at Kate."What was your dare?"Kate blushed.  
  
"I pick......Yusuke!"She smiled and went back over to her seat.  
  
"Ahhh.....Truth?"  
  
"Have you ever been improper with a girl?"She smirked and glanced at Keiko then back to Yusuke.  
  
"NO!!I AM NOT PERVERTED!!!!"  
  
"Just pick someone!"  
  
"I pick Hiei!"I rolled my eyes.  
  
"I think I'll quit playing.I don't really like this game that much...."I stood up and went outside.I couldn't stand another second of it!Ecspecially Yusuke daring Hiei.I knew Hiei would pick dare.I went over and sat down on the porch swing Genkai had on her front porch.I stared out at the stars,mezmorized by their beauty.  
  
I heard the door open,but I didn't care.I just continued to stare forward."Are you alright?Do you need anything?"It was Hiei.I crossed my arms across my chest and sighed.  
  
"No!"came my irritated response.It's not that I was irritated with him.I just wanted to be alone.I wouldn't mind if he stayed,though.  
  
"I guess I'll go back inside,then.I just wanted to make sure that you were alright."I heard him open the door.  
  
"No,you don't have to go inside if you don't want to.I'm not irritated with you.I just,wanted to be alone.....It took a minute for me to realise it was you,Hiei....."He didn't close the door.I pulled my feet up onto the swing and rested my head on my legs,still staring at the stars.  
  
"Oh,I guess I'll go inside then.I don't want to bother you..."He opened the door wider and began to go back inside.  
  
"No!You can stay.I just,just wanted to get away from all of them.I wanted to be away from people.I don't care if you're here.I feel safe around you....."He closed the door and leaned against the wall.I could see him out of the corner of my eye.  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind?If you do,I'll go somewhere else......"He was looking at me curiously.  
  
"I couldn't care less.....I like being around you......."I looked at him."Wanna sit down?"He nodded and sat down next to me on the swing.I went back to staring at the stars."They're beautiful,aren't they?"  
  
"Yes,they are.They're magnificent.I only know of one thing more beautiful....."  
  
I didn't know what he was talking about and I wanted to know so that perhaps I could see it."What's that?"I turned my head to look at him again.I put my feet back on the ground and put my hands in my lap.  
  
"Oh,....uhm....The sunrises over oceans.They're beautiful....."  
  
"Oh,yeah.....I love to watch sunrises.The colors seem to just be painted onto the sky......"Hiei nodded and gazed at the moon.It looked sorta full like in a few days time it would be full once again,but it was actually waning((getting smaller)).  
  
It was a cool night for summer.Hiei shivered.I realised I had his scarf and slipped it from around my neck and handed it to him.He just looked at it,but didn't take it."No,you need it more than I do....."He looked up at me and smiled.Awww!!He's so sweet!  
  
For a long time we just stayed there and watched the stars twinkle down at us.Hiei would sigh every now and then.I would yawn.We could hear the others inside.Apparently,Yusuke had just dared Kuwabara to wear a macorroni bra.Kuwabara being himself did it to prove he wasn't a sissy.Everyone was howling with laughter.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore!!I had to tell him!!!!  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Yeah,Lizzie?"He looked at me wonderingly.  
  
"I....I love you,Hiei......"I blushed furiously.I could feel it.  
  
".....I love you too,Lizzie....."I looked up at him.Our faces were barely an inch appart.  
  
He put his hand on the back of my head and the next thing I knew,all I could see was the side of his head.Our lips were together,locked.He had kissed me!I didn't care.It was what I had wanted from the beginning!It was a dream come true!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lizzie:Hahahahaha!!!Okay I wrote this in one day so I know it's gotta be really crappy,but I couldn't help it!I brainstormmed again!!And I'm dangerous when I brainstorm!!!  
  
Kate:Yeah,she is.....*inches away*  
  
Lizzie:KATE!!!It was your idea to make them kiss!!  
  
Ash((you'll find out next chapter)):Aye aye aye!!Can't you 2 get along for 2 minutes?  
  
Lizzie and Kate:NO!!!!  
  
Ash:Kay.......Well,I guess......They scare me and I'm supposed to be the scary one!!!!THIS ISN'T FAIR!!!!!*calms down*Oh well.Life isn't always fair is it?If you have any suggestions,ideas,opinions,anything!Please send them.Before she hurts herself thinking again.........  
  
Kurama:It's my turn....Have a nice day. 


	9. Ash,Senko,Yinaro,Kazuo,and Tonto

Lizzie:My braindeadness went away!!  
  
Hiei:I suppose that's good?  
  
Kurama:Of course it's good!That means she can write more!  
  
Hiei:Oh the torture......  
  
Ash:Calm down,for heaven's sake,it's not that bad!I know her ideas.  
  
Disclaimer:Take a guess.I don't think I'll ever own YYH......*pouts*  
  
Hiei:*rolls eyes*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inside........  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were at the window trying to see what was going on.And they did see.Yusuke fell on the floor laughing."HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"  
  
Keiko glared at him."What's so funny?"She was furious at him and Kuwabara for invading on Hiei and Lizzie's privacy.  
  
Kuwabara answered."I think they admitted that they love each other......"  
  
Kurama was even interested now."Why do you say that,Kuwabara?What are they doing?"  
  
"Shrimpy just kissed Lizzie......."He continued to stare out the window.Kurama and Kumane cam running over to see.When Kumane saw he pushed Kuwabara out of the way.He let Kurama stay and watch though.  
  
"Verde rojo......((var-day row-ho))He did....."He and Kurama moved out of the way to let the girls see.All of them awwed.  
  
"Shrimp's in love!"Botan giggled.  
  
"It's so sweet!I didn't think he would ever admitt it!He doesn't like to share his feelings."Yukina smiled.  
  
"I knew she would do it sometime!"Kate laughed.  
  
"How sweet!I didn't know Hiei knew how to love!"Keiko giggled also.  
  
"Lemme see again!!Lemme see!!!"Yusuke was trying to get up to the window but was being held back by Kuwabara and Kumane.  
  
"Yusuke,how would you like it if someone was spying on you when you were kissing someone?"Botan and the rest of the girls had hung a blanket up over the window so that no one could spy on Hiei and Lizzie.  
  
"Good point....but ya gotta admitt that it's not everyday you see Hiei being nice!"They all sat down on the floor of the den.  
  
Kumane kept glancing at the window.'I wish I could be alive right now,Linnie.Just for you.....'He began to cr very silently.The tears were streaming down his face.'Linnie......Silently,unknown to all,there's a rise of love.But a fire will fall.She will love him now and forever,but when will he know?Try he'll know never....She's been there,but he makes her heart freeze.He wants to warm it up.He screams,'Let me please.'She turns her face away,hoping to cure the pain.But turning away only makes it worse,she feels now more vain.....And a burning heart of ice will never melt away!It's the coldness of the blood that will keep it that way!She will turn her heart to fire if the wish is her own.Her ice heart is not the kind that is to be shown.'This is not the life that I had in my dream....'It will be a li--fe,that is more clean.....'He began to hum the tune aloud.  
  
"Kumane,are you alright?"It was Yukina's soft voice that he heard.She was sitting next to him,with her hand on his arm.  
  
"Yeah!I'm fine."He was trying to convince himself more than her.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hiei and Lizzie.........  
  
Hiei was still kissing Lizzie,then a girl about Lizzie's size walked up,but she was 12.She had long,red-black hair;small,almond shaped olive-green eyes;dark tan skin;and was wearing a teal top with blue jean shorts.She went upto Genkai's temple and stopped on the steps when she saw Hiei and Lizzie.She froze,mouth slightly open.  
  
Hiei drew his head slightly back from Lizzie's,but kept his hand on the back of her head.He looked at her in the eyes.She stared back.Her eyes were beginning to water,with normal tears.  
  
"Uhh...mmm...Mmm-hmmm....."The 12 year old was looking from one to the other.When she heard the girl's voice,Lizzie looked at her.  
  
"Oh,hey,Ash!"Lizzie smiled,but the girl did not return it."What?Did I do something wrong?"Hiei looked at the girl too,but frowned at her.  
  
The girl still looked shocked."Lizzie?Are you alright?"She came up the remaining steps and stood in front of Lizzie."You swore that you'd never do that.I didn't believe you at first,but after youd didn't for so many years,I thought perhaps,you weren't lying."  
  
"Ash,what're you talking about?"Lizzie's tears began to disappear."I didn't do anything."  
  
"Liz,I'm not blind.You just kissed him....."The girl's mouth was hanging open slightly and she was pointing at Hiei."I will never understand the mind of a teenager again until I turn into one again...."  
  
Hiei was staring at the girl with all 3 eyes."Who are you?"He wasn't in a good mood.Lizzie took his hand and squeezed it gently.  
  
"She's alright,Hiei.She's my friend.It's a long story."  
  
"Yeah,and I think it's getting longer.Explain,Lizinator!Now!"She turned to Hiei."My name is Ash,though it's not really an of your business."She sat down on the swing on Lizzie's other side.  
  
"Well,I....."Lizzie couldn't say it again."Open a mind link,Ash.It's easier that way!"Ash did as she was told.She opened a mind link so that they could talk.  
  
~"Well?"~  
  
~"I really love him.That's what....."~  
  
~"Oh my Heavens!!You're in love?"~  
  
~"Yes!He loves me too.He said so.He kissed me,not the other way around....."~  
  
~"You liked it,didn't you?"~  
  
Lizzie blushed.~"No.....Not really....."~She looked up at Ash and blushed more.  
  
~"Did too!!"~Ash grinned.  
  
~"Okay!So I did!Is that so wrong?"~Ash closed the mind link.She looked at Hiei and smiled.  
  
"You have a good taste of girls."She made a motion with her hand that Hiei recognized as the Sign of the Yin.That meant that Ash was one of the Yin,or the Light.Hiei nodded and stood up.  
  
"May I speak to you in private,Ash?"She nodded and followed Hiei around the house and to the back yard.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
The yard with Hiei and Ash..........  
  
"What do you need?"Hiei was staring at the stars,his back facing Ash.He didn't reply immediately.  
  
"I wanted to ask you if you have lived before as an Ice Apparition named Senko?"He turned and looked at her.She nodded.  
  
"I was injured badly and had to hide in a human baby's body.Much as Youko Kurama had to do."She sighed."I like my human's name,though.Ash.It's a nice name."She stretched her arms."Anything else you need to know?"  
  
"No,that is all I wanted to know."He went back to the front porch,followed by Ash.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Inside.............  
  
Kumane was still crying silently.Kurama was standing next to Kumane."Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yeah."He wiped his eyes to stop the flow of tear gems."I'm fine.I'm happy for Liz.I really am.....I just wish I could be here for her.Really be here,I mean.Be alive.I guess I'm kinda regretting of using the Forlorn Hope."  
  
"Kumane,there is a way to revive you."Kurama sat down next to him and put his hand on Kumane's shoulder.  
  
"No!I don't want anyone to use the Forlorn Hope!"He was furious and ferocious right now."It is a menace!That thing should be destroyed!!"He was starting to get dangerouly angry.  
  
"Calm down,Kumane!I wasn't thinkning of that!"Kumane sat back down,slightly more relaxed."I did some research,and found a book about something called the Gem of Yin.Supposedly,it will obey the weilder if the weilder has the Light Soul.I couldn't find out anything about that,though.If we can find it,then we can use it to revive you."He patted Kumane on the shoulder.  
  
"Are you serious?"Kumane smiled when Kurama nodded."It won't cost someone there life?"Kurama shook his head."This is unbelievable!"Kumane clutched his chest,just above his heart,then fell over backwards.  
  
They all gathered around him,worried that he had had a heart-attack.Yukina ran to the door and pulled it open as fast as she could.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Meanwhile,outside.........  
  
Hiei sat back down next to Lizzie.Ash sat down in front of the swing,but out of reach of Lizzie's feet.She was swinging back and forth.Lizzie was giggling and staring out at the stars and the waning moon.Hiei touched Lizzie's hand."Lizzie,what is funny about the night sky?"She broke her gaze from the stars and looked,smilingly at Hiei.  
  
"Nothing.I was just thinking."She leaned onto him."I was thinking about something that happened to me and Kaime when I was 8 and her was 11."Ash snickered."You remember,don't ya,Midget-Girl?"  
  
"Hey!I would be taller than you if that Tigeru guy hadn't attacked me!"  
  
"Toguro!Not Tigeru!"Lizzie giggled again.  
  
"Yeah,I know what you're talking about,Liz.The Mucho Grande Tomato Battle?"Lizzie nodded then gigled again.  
  
"Ugh.My hair had been white then.It was red for months!"Hiei looked from one girl to the other curiously.  
  
"What tomato battle?"The two girls fell into laughter.  
  
"Kaime and I went to Spain when I was 8.They had a Tomato Battle.Kaime and I happened to be at the exact place at the exact time of the Battle.It was hilarious!We were covered in tomato sauce.It was so much fun!"  
  
"Kaime was covered from head to toe!That's why his hair is golden blonde now.It used to white-blonde.He didn't put juice in his hair to get it out like Liz did.It still took forever for her to get the saucy 'maters out of her hair!!!"ASh fell over laughing.  
  
"Senko was with us.That's how Ash knows about it."Lizzie yawned as the door opened wide.Yukina came out looking very worried."What's up,Yukina?"  
  
"It Kumane!Kurama thinks he's had a heart-attack!"Lizzie's eyes got wide and her heart raced.  
  
"Kaime?!"She jumped up and ran inside to see.Hiei and Yukina followed.Ash let them go in before she got up and went in.She had guessed what had happened.  
  
Lizzie was kneeling down next to Kumane,crying tears of blood."Kaime!Kaime!Please!Wake up!"Ash walked in and saw Kumane.She looked disgusted at Lizzie.Her arms were crossed across her chest.  
  
"You know what you're supposed to do,Liz!Don't let the shock get to you!"She rolled her eyes as she said this."Liz!YOU'RE A DIMWIT!!!!"Ash closed her eyes for a few seconds and in those few seconds,Lizzie was lifted into the air and put back down on the ground a few feet away from Kumane.Ash plopped down next to Kumane,where Lizzie had been.She snickered.  
  
"Mucho Grande Tomato Battle!"Kumane started to snicker in his sleep.He then woke up and jumped up into the air,then landed on his feet.He was in stitches with laughter.  
  
"The Tomato Battle!That day rocked!!Linnie's hair was pink for months!!!HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"He fell onto the floor laughing."And your hair was!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"Ash threw a pillow at Kumane to shut him up.  
  
"Can it!I never did get my hair back to normal!Obviously,neither did you!!Your hair was still golden blonde those years ago when you sneaked using the Forlorn Hope instead of letting me use it!"She laughed too."You're such a barnical head!"She fell down laughing too."My hair was funny-looking,wasn't it?"Lizzie stood up with her eyes red from crying.  
  
"Kaime?"She walked over to him and sat next to him.He looked at her to acknowledge her."Are you alright?"She leaned ontp his shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine,Linnie."He stroked her head."Calm down,I just got shocked.I'm fine."He began to hum her lullaby.Her eyelids started to close,but she refused to go to sleep.Hiei sat down on Lizzie's other side.Lizzie sat up semi-straight.She swayed slightly then fell over into Hiei's lap and fell asleep.  
  
"Lizzie,you're the sweetest thing in the world....."Hiei was speaking softly so none of the others could hear."You are so kind....."He kissed Lizzie on the forehead.  
  
"Hiei,we all know.You don't have to hide it."Kurama had spoken.He was grinning."You don't have to hide it anymore."He patted Hiei on the shoulder and whispered in his ear,"You're doing a great job of being a boyfriend,by the way."He grinned.  
  
"Leave me alone,Kitsune."Hiei wasn't in a mood to talk about Lizzie.Ash sat in front of him."What do you want,Ash?"  
  
"I heard what Kurama said.He's right,you know."Hiei looked at her,shocked."I'm not joking!He's right!You really are."She looked at Kumane out of the corner of her eyes."You're a boyfriend any brother could and should be proud of."Kumane smiled and nodded.She looked back at Hiei."Just don't listen to the sarcastic comments that any of us make.I bet that'll help."Ash smiled.  
  
"Thank you......"He fiddled with Lizzie's hair.'She's so beautiful.....I wish there were some way to revive her brother.....That would make her happy,I know it would......'Hiei laughed and tickled Lizzie's neck gently.He couldn't help it.He was happy.  
  
"Hey,Kumane!"  
  
"Yeah,Sen?"  
  
"I....it.....Her tear gem is here....."Ashe looked at Kumane like she wanted to look through him.  
  
"What?Whose?I'm not following you......"  
  
"HER tear gem.......You know,HER......"She raised her eyebrows.Kumane nodded.  
  
"You mean the Gem of Yin?"Ash nodded."Then.....I....."He reached into Lizzie's pocket and pulled out the Gem of Yin."Woah......But where'd she ge-"He looked up at where Ash had been,but now there was a boy with blue hair and eyes and a girl with white-grey hair and eyes."Woah......Yang and Yin....."Ash popped up behind them.  
  
"Kumane,these are their decendants not them.Do they look like they could produce those tear gems?"Kumane looked up at the ceiling,thinkning.Then he looked back down at Ash and shook his head."I thought so.This is Kumane,guys."She nodded her head in Kumane's direction."Kumane,this is Yinaro((Yeen-ay-row))"She gestured to the girl."And this is Tonto((tawn-tow))"She gestured towards the boy.  
  
"My name is not Tonto.My name is Kazuo((Cause-oo))."He looked at the Lizzie and smiled."She's just like I remember her.....Nothing is different about her.....Not one thing....."His eyes began to water as he looked at Lizzie.He sat down next to her."Riyo((riy-oo)) is so beautiful......"He smiled wider.  
  
"Uhhh.....Tonto?That's not Riyo......That's Isabella....Isabella Capontee......"Ash looked at Kazuo uncertainly.Then she looked at Lizzie.Her mouth fell open."Oh my god!It is Riyo!!"Yinaro walked over and stood over Kazuo,her arms crossed over her chest and her eyebrows raised.  
  
"That's Riyo?Maybe Riyo's decendant,but I don't think that's Riyo....."She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear."I've seen Mama's pictures of Riyo,they don't look exactly like her,but they sort of do....."Kumane stood up and cleared his throat to get their attention.  
  
"Lizzie isn't this Riyo person.And she's not his decendant!"  
  
Yinaro was quick to correct him."Her.Riyo is female."  
  
"I don't care!I'm Lizzie's older brother and neither of us are related to Riyo!"  
  
"Whichever of you recieved the Gem of Yin from a boy in your dreams is Riyo's decendant."Yinaro uncrossed her arms and smiled sweetly."Kazuo claims to have given it to a girl.Your sister.Lizzie is Riyo or her decendant."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lizzie:Me went brain dead again.  
  
Ash:I think Yinaro likes Kumane.....  
  
Yinaro:I do not!  
  
Hiei:Stop fighting!  
  
Kazuo:Please send any questions or suggestions or anything ya want!Have a cracker jack day!  
  
Yinaro:I worry about you,Kazuo. 


	10. Kumane's present and Lizzie's surprise

Lizzie:Okay,brainstrommy!!  
  
Yinaro:Yeah....Su~ure.....*turns to Kate*She didn't take her medication today,did she?  
  
Kate:Nope.....I'm goin' to play my game now......*turns on GameCube*Hmmm.....I think I'll play...*picks up Tigger's Treasure Hunt and begins to play*  
  
Yinaro:*turns to Botan*She didn't take her mediacation either,did she?  
  
Botan:Apparently not....  
  
Yinaro:Hikage Kitsune,do you reply to every chapter or something?Sorry about it being confusing,that's how Lizzie writes.Confusingly!If someone doesn't understand something,send it in a reply and we will explain it.  
  
Disclaimer:The following are what I DO own:Lizzie,Kate,Kumane,Kazuo,Yinaro,Ash,Riyo,Sento.That ends what I own in this chappy.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Lizzie turned over in Hiei's lap.She sighed then began sleep-talking.((Something I do all the time))"I am the decendant of Riyo......My mother was also......I am the grand-daughter of Riyo......"She yawned,stretched,woke up,and sat up."That was refreshing!"She stretched her arms out as wide as they could stretch.Hiei touched her hand gently.  
  
"Liz,is there something you neglected to tell me?"Kumane was frustrated with his baby sister.She looked up at him,looked at Ash for support,and,after recieving none,looked back at Kumane.  
  
"I slept-talked again didn't I?What did I say?"She looked at Kazuo."Holy!I remember you from my dream!You're the one that gave me the Gem of Yin!"  
  
Kazuo nodded."And you gave me the Gem of Yang."  
  
Lizzie blushed."And I accidentally screamed in your ear......"She then looked confused."Woah,woah,woah!Rewind!You had the same dream?"  
  
"No,I got into your mind while you were asleep.It all happened in the form of a dream,but we were transferring information via minds.It's a complex concept."  
  
"Nah,I get it."She smiled,she had yet to notice Hiei had touched her hand."But....."She looked at Yinaro."Shouldn't she have the Gem of Yin?She is the decendant....."  
  
Yinaro smiled and shook her head.Her long white-grey hair was gracefully and deftly floppng around her head."No,no,no!Riyo's gem hasn't been able to be located,so I want you to use Yin.You can revive your brother."She smiled again.Lizzie's eyes got wide.  
  
"But....but.....but....."She couldn't think of an arguement."It'sss.........Ah damn!I can't think of a reason!"She fell over backwards in frustration.Kumane went outside for a moment then came back in with a peice of paper in his hand.  
  
"Hey,Liz,I think it's from Ray-Ray."He handed the letter to Lizzie.She sat up giggling.  
  
"Yep!This would be from Ray-Ray!I would recognize her writing anywhere!"Her writing was really bad and bubbly."Should I open it?"Kumane nodded and she opened the letter."It says:Dear Lizzie,and Kum"She giggled"Ha!She was gonna write it to both of us!"  
  
"Read it,Liz."  
  
"It says:Dear Lizzie and Kum, What's up?I decided not to scratch out where sarted writing Kumane.I though you might like to see that your not the only one who misses him...  
  
"What have you been upto?Got your e-mail.I can't believe it!!!Mom said I should write you a letter instead of e-mail you.As of now,damn her!Anywaysies,I was wondering if you would like to come stay for a while.Like a week or something?  
  
"It's been super dull here.Wish I coulda seen you and him!!If you do come down,ask him to come to!I want to meet him."Kumane rolled his eyes.  
  
"You told her?"Lizzie continued as if Kumane hadn't said anything.  
  
"Okay,little sis wants to write some.Ta ta for me!Rachie.  
  
"Hey Lizzie! We,of course,have our summer reading to do.One of the books,I know you'd love.It's an Agatha Christie.And Then There Were None.S'awesome!  
  
"I read your e-mail,too.You know me!Always sneaking in Rachie's business!Anyway,do ask him!Pleasies?  
  
"This is Catilin,signing off!"She smiled."They haven't changed!"  
  
"Liz,ya gonna go?"Kumane smiled at Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie looked from Kumane to Yinaro.Yinaro smiled and nodded.Lizzie looked back to Kumane."Only if you come.I'll use the Gem.Yinaro wants me to."  
  
"How do you use it,though?"Ash looked at Yinaro."I mean,you are like the only one who knows how to work it now."Yinaro nodded.  
  
"Whomever is going to make the wish has to have a pure,good soul.That'll be easy for her since she's Riyo's decendant.But,she also has to give up something in return.Don't worry,it's not her life unless that's what she wants to give it up.She gets to choose from 3 things:giving up her life,giving up her ability to love,or......."She looked down at the ground not wanting to say the last thing.It was far worse then gving up her life and becoming a ghost.Kazuo suddednly spoke.  
  
"Wait,I think you're getting Yin adn Yang mixed up!I remember that 1 of the choices for Yin is do some kind of silly ritual,it's just meant to embarrass you."Yinaro looked at him.  
  
"No,that's Riyo's gem.....I studied and was tested on all of these....You just learned the rtuals,not the Gems they matched upto...."She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand."The last choice is to gve youre life but not be a Spirit or ever be able to be brought back to life.....The more sacrificing the payment,the better the chance your wish will be exactly what you want.None of these are that great."Kumane looked at Lizzie gently and understandingly.  
  
"You don't have to do it,Linnie.You know that,right?"Lizzie nodded,but she wouldn't let anyone see her face.  
  
She was crying.For once in her life,she couldn't make everyone happy.She would either have to die and be a ghost and they'd never see her again,die and not turn into a ghost and not even get to see them again,or give up her love for Hiei.She didn't want to do any of them.She looked up at Hiei,asking what she should do.Hiei smiled.  
  
"Lizzie,it's up to you....."He grabbed both her hands in his.He was looking her straight in the eyes.He didn't want ehr to do any of them either,but he knew she wanted her brother to live again.'I won't stand in her way.If she wants to......WAIT!!She doesn't have to!I'll do it!She can live,and she can have her brother.'He grasped her hands tighter."Lizzie,I know a way you can have your brother back and not have to give anything up.I'll pay for your wish."Yinaro frowned.  
  
"There's one problem.......Your soul isn't Yin,nor is it Yang.......The only Gem you could use is Riyo's Gem.That one is technically the best Gem to use....."She looked upset."Sorry.You might be able to use the Gem of Yang,I'm not completely sure....."Ash,Yusuke,Kuwabara,and Yukina had already fallen asleep.  
  
"There has to be some way,though....."Hiei was determined to help Lizzie.Lizzie was starng at the Gem of Yin.  
  
"How do I make the wish?"Yinaro and Hiei jumped at the harsh note in Lizzie's voice.  
  
"You stand still wearing something that means the world to you,touching nothing;you close your eyes;hold the Gem close to your heart;and say the magic enchantment."  
  
"What's the magic enchantment?"  
  
"Cama yano hada yonaya tohan acha shiniyo tie towaya.......Why do you ask?"  
  
Lizzie stood up and walked to the center of the room so that she wasn't touching anyone else.She closed her eyes and levtated off the ground,her locket was floating up in the air in front of her.She held the Gem close to her heart."Cama yano hada yonaya tohan acha shiniyo tie towaya."Her voce was soft and high.The words echoed around the room and you could almost see them.  
  
The words moved towards Kumane.They surrounded him in a blaze of light.The light died away and Kumane was standing there,bewildered.He was different.His hair and eyes still matched in color,but he was older.He was 24 instead of 17.  
  
Lizzie fell to the ground with a soft thump.She stood up and went outside wthout looking at anyone or anything.  
  
"I think I better go check on Linnie."Kumane started to the door,but was held back by Yinaro and Kazuo.  
  
"She is no longer your baby sister.She is now Riyo's decendant.She wanted to die and not turn into a ghost so that no one would try to revive her.But she is Lizzie and Riyo's decendant.The Lizzie part of her died away,but is still locked up inside of Cazador somewhere....We can get her out,but it won't be easy....."Kazuo shook his head.  
  
"I think for once I know more than you,Yinaro.She gave up her love.Not her life.She wanted Hiei to be able to see her even if she couldn't love him.She wanted to get as close to making everyone happy as she could get.If anyone goes to talk to her,it should be Hiei."Kazuo looked at him."Ya wanna?"Hiei nodded and stood up.  
  
"She really does love me......"He went outside.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Outside..........((Lizzie's POV))  
  
I was sitting on the swing again.I heard something by the door.Someone had come outside.I looked forward,hoping they would leave me alone.  
  
"Lizzie?Do you mind if I sit with you?"It was Hiei!Oh!I still felt connected to him even though I gave up my ability to love him!I really wanted him to sit wth me,but when spoke,it wasn't what I wanted to say.  
  
"I guess.Since there's no law against it."This wasn't me.I tried to say that,but it came out wrong too."Why'd you come outside?To piss me?"He sat down next to me.I don't think he cared what I said.....He still loved me,even though I just practically said I hated him!He is the best!!  
  
"Lizzie,I know what you did."I looked up at him confused.He just smiled."You gave up your ability to love me so that I could still see you.Even if you couldn't love me,you knew I'd still love you.Thank you."Hiei held my hand in his.I looked at him.The thing is I do love you Hiei.I really do!I wanted to say that so bad!When I tried,it came out all all wrong!  
  
"What do you mean?!I never liked you!"I yanked my hand out of his."I've always thought of you as a tiny little idiot!You're such a dunce!"I stood up and went to the edge of the porch and leaned over the railing.I stared up at the stars and tears began rolling down my cheeks.  
  
Hiei sighed behind me."I still love you,Lizzie.There's no changing that."He paused for a little while."Are you going to visit your cousin?"I nodded.I wanted to see Ray-Ray and tell her about all of this.I closed my eyes.thinking.I suddenly heard a voice in my head.It sounded like me,a sullen version of me.  
  
~'You still love him,don't you?'~  
  
~'Yeah.I don't know how it's possible.'~  
  
~'Because I'm here.I'm the part of you that is Riyo's decendant.My name is Cazador.It means hunter.Riyo named me that.It's my fault that whenever you talk to Hiei,you sound like you hate him.Sorry.'~  
  
~'Not your fault.Mine.I shoulda just chosen to die,then-'~  
  
~'No!Hiei will always love you!There may be a way for you to still show that you love him!Just let me dig through my mind.It's been so long since I last used it,it's full of cobwebs!'~  
  
~'Haha!That sounds like Yusuke!'~The voice stopped talking,but Hiei began to.  
  
"Lizzie,I will always love you.I guess I'll leave you be now...."He got up to go inside.Suddenly, felt a wave of warmth flood through me.Just like in 'Burning Heart of Ice',my heart turned from ice to fire.I turned around,ran at Hiei,and grabbed onto him.  
  
"No!Stay!I want to be with you!"I felt the tears running down my cheeks.I opened my eyes a little and saw that my tears were deep blue.I grabbed onto him tighter."Hiei,I love you!I always will!Always!"He put hs hand on the back of my head.  
  
"Shhh.....It's okay,Lizzie.I'm here.I'll always be here for you."He rested his chin on my head."Shhh.....Calm down.Calm down....."He picked me up and sat down on the swing.He held me in his lap and began swinging slowly."A burning heart of ice will never melt away.The coldness of the blood will keep it that way.She will turn her heart to fire,if the wish is her own.This is not the life from her dream.It will be a life that is more clean...."His voice was soft and low.  
  
He rocked me gently,back and forth.I was moving 2 ways.It felt comforting,swinging from side to side,at least my sides, and was rocking forward and backward.I snuggled close to him.He felt comofrting.His shirt was soft and he smelled like ginger.I loved the smell of ginger.I slipped my hand under his and he tickled my neck.I felt a smile tugging at my lips.I didn't give in to it.  
  
~'I found a way!Though I'm not quite sure how I found it or what I did.....'~  
  
~'Thank you,Cazador.Thank you so much!'~  
  
"Lizzie?"He looked down at me seriously.  
  
"Yeah?"I grasped his hand and looked up at him.  
  
"When are you going to visit your cousin?"He sounded upset about it.  
  
"Ummm.....Whenever Ray-Ray wants me to come."I blinked for a minute,confused.Then it dawned me.Hiei was going to miss me!He wanted to know how much time he had left with me until I went to visit Rachie."Hiei,you wanna come?Rachie said that she wanted me to invite him.She meant you.I told her about that day before I hit my head on the rock.She thought it was sweet."  
  
Hiei's eyes got wide and he stared at me."What?She-you-I'm not following......"He blinked.  
  
"Hiei,do you want to come visit Rachel with me?"He nodded.  
  
"I would like that.If you don't mind and if she doesn't....."I sat up and slid out of his lap.  
  
"Hiei"I leaned my head on his shoulder."I love you.Yinaro and Kazuo did tell you about Riyo's past,didn't they?"  
  
"No,they didn't.What about it?"Hiei grasped my hand gently.He looked really confused,kinda like how Kuwabara and Yusuke look most of the time.  
  
"Well,Riyo was an Ice Apparition and a Wolf Youkai.But there was something else about her.Her hair changed colors depending on whether she was being good or evil.She had 2 souls,a Soul of Light and a Soul of Darkness.When she was misbehaving,her hair would be dark purple.If she was behaving spectacularly,her hair was white-grey."I looked at him."Confusing,huh?"He nodded.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because when I was being so rude,that was the part of me that s Riyo's decendant.Her name is Cazador.If you don't understand it,don't ask me to explain it.I don't understand it either."I broke my gaze from his eyes.He grasped my hand even tighter.  
  
"I love you,Lizze.I would never try to make you do something that you can't do."He drew my hand up to shoulder level and kissed it."I really do.You know that,right?"I nodded,but continued to stare at the moon.I was thinking about being down with Rachel and Catilin.  
  
"I wonder if what Catilin said wad true....."I didn't mean to say that aloud.I was thinkng aloud.  
  
"What?"He was massaging my hand."Are you thinkng aloud?"I looked at the moon,unblinkingly.  
  
"Yeah.I tend to do that too.....I was thinking about what my cousin told me."I stood up so that Hiei let go of my hand."I need to tell her.I bet Genkai has a computer....."I went inside to see if she did.  
  
((Hiei's POV))  
  
She went inside and closed the door after her.I stood up and went to the railing.I wanted to kss her again.I just wanted to so badly.....I wouldn't though,no matter what I had to restrain myself.  
  
"Am I so wrong for wanting it?"I wasn't talking to anyone,just myself.I leaned on the rail.The moon looked beautiful.No wonder Lizzie stared at it so often.  
  
"Well,it all depends on what you're wanting,doesn't it?"The voice was soft and low.It was also mocking and famliar.I turned around to see who it was.Of course,it was the only one who could sneak up on me.Kurama."Hello,Hiei!"He came over to me smiling.  
  
"What do you want,Kitsune?"I looked away from him,I wasn't in the mood for hs sarcasm.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing.What do you want that you aren't sure about?"  
  
"I.....I.....I'll tell you in a mind link....."He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
~'Well?'~  
  
~'I....want....to.....I want to kiss her!'~  
  
~'You what?'~Kurama was about to laugh,I could tell.  
  
"What's funny about that?"I had closed the mind link.  
  
"Nothing!Did I say anything was funny?"  
  
"You are about to laugh!I know you well,Kitsune!"I glared at him and he gave in.  
  
"Alright,alright!I was gong to laugh but I'm not anymore.It is sweet that you want that."He put his hand on my shoulder again."If Lizzie knew,she would be flattered.I'll leave you to your thoughts."He returned inside and left me alone.  
  
I stared at the moon again.It was so beautiful,just like Lizzie."Why do I feel like this?Why can't get her out of my mind?"  
  
"If you cannot get someone from your mind,then you are in true love.Very true love."The voice was so soft and high.It was her.Lizzie....She was listening.....I turned around and looked at her.  
  
"Hello,Lizzie."She smiled and her eyes flashed mischeviously.  
  
"What can you not get from your mind?"She came over and leaned on the railing next to me as she said this.  
  
"Nothing......."I looked away from her.Right now,I felt unsure about everything.  
  
"Hiei,you need not lie to me.....You know that."I looked at Lizzie and her eyes flashed again."However,it is your privacy and I respect that."She leaned on my shoulder.I put my arm around her shoulder."Hiei,please."  
  
"Please what?"Her skin felt so soft.  
  
"Please never lie to me again.If you don't want to tell me the truth,just tell me so.I hate it when you lie......"She squirmed a little.  
  
"Did you send the message to your cousin?"She nodded.I felt her shiver so I picked my scarf up off of the swing and put it around her.  
  
"Thank you."She squirmed again. realised that she was inching closer to me."You'll like it where my cousn lives."  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Lizzie:I know I ended this kinda suddenly.  
  
Yinaro:Just like in Johnny Tremain!The last sentence is:"Where a man can stand up....."  
  
Kazuo:I don't think that's what she meant.I think she means more of in The Red Pony."I'll go get the lemonade squeezer."  
  
Lizzie:Shuddap!!*thwacks them on the head with a baseball bat*  
  
Kate:She's sugar-high......  
  
Senko:Yup.  
  
Genkai:R&R.Have a nice day.....Not.....  
  
Lizzie:It's please R&R. 


	11. The Flight of Truth

Lizzie:Hey!!*eyes flash*  
  
Yinaro:Uh-oh.....  
  
Lizzie:Veggie tales!Veggie tales!Veggie tales!Veg-gie tales!Brocolli!Celery!Got to be....Veggie tales!  
  
Kurama:SHUT UP!!I HATE VEGGIE TALES!!  
  
Yusuke:Woah......Kurama just told someone to shut up.....And it wasn't me or Kuwabara.....  
  
Hiei:@_@  
  
Lizzie:@_@  
  
Yinaro:-_-;  
  
Disclaimer: do not own Yu Yu Hackusho.I do,however,own a picture of Puu.I drews it myself!  
  
Hiei:-_-;  
  
Kate:ANd no,Lizzie did not die.Yinaro got confused.Kazuo was right.Lizzie gave up her ability to love Hiei,but Cazador,the part of her that is Riyo's decendant,found a way for her to still have the ability to love him.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hiei and Lizzie........((Lizzie's POV))  
  
I snuggled closer to Hiei."Hiei,I really can't wait for you to meet Rachel and Catilin."I felt him tensen a little."You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine,Lizzie.Just thinking...."I nodded unsurely."What are your cousins like?"  
  
I smiled at the thought of them."Well,Rachel is about my age.She loves listening to music,makng music,drawing,writing,doing anything to express herself.She tries hard at work and it takes alot to get her to give up on something.She used to have blonde hair and brown eyes.Catilin told me that she turned into an Avril poser.Her hair s now light brown-blonde."I giggled figuring that Catilin might be lying but that Rachel would look funny as an Avril poser.  
  
"She sounds nice."I snuggled a little closer."What about you're other cousin?"  
  
"Well,Catilin has flame-red hair,brown eyes,and tons of freckles.She's 12 now.She likes to read and write.But she also likes to keep up on gossip and fashion.She's a pest,but kind."I looked up at him and saw he was smiling.  
  
"They both sound great......"  
  
"Something's wrong with you and I know it!"Cazador was saying this through me as she had done earlier.Hiei hadn't noticed,obviously.  
  
"I am just thinking....."I heard the door open and Kumane came outside.  
  
"Hey,Liz.Rachel sent a reply.She said she wants us to come ASAP.She's on IM.When do you want to go?"He grinned as he saw me and Hiei together,realising that Kazuo had been right.  
  
I smiled back."How about in a week?That'll give us time to pack,get a flight,etc."He nodded and headed inside."You didn't tell her,did you?She thinks she's talking to me,doesn't she?"Kumane nodded then closed the door after going inside.  
  
"Lizzie,where do your cousins live?"He looked at me confused.  
  
"That's my little secret for now."I nuzzled his neck gently."You'll like it though.Just don't go showing off."I gently broke free of his embrace and went inside without a glance at him.  
  
How great it would be to be back with Rachie and Catilin!Oh how I miss them whenever I'm away!  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
In the week that passed,Hiei kept trying to get it out of me where we were going,but I wouldn't give into him.Not ever!He'd have to wait to see the land marks!Or the land mark,now......When we went to the airport,Hiei had to look at everything they had there and what it was called.He had never been to one before,obviously.  
  
"What is this?"He was pointing to the telephone.  
  
"That is a pay phone,Hiei.Now come on or we will miss our flight."I dragged him over to the terminal.He was still trying to see everything there,and I think he succeeded.  
  
"Alright.I'm coming."He turned around to face the way the rest of us were going and ran to catch up to us and walked right beside me."So,will you tell me,now?"One look at me told him the answer.He nodded and grasped my hand.  
  
Kumane,Yinaro,and Kurama were going as well.They were ahead of us.Kumane called back to us."C'mon!The plane won't wait forever!"We hurried onto the plane and found our seats.We were actually early,but now Hiei could ask what everything was or do whatever.  
  
As Hiei began gazing at everything,mystified,Yinaro giggled."Hiei doesn't get out much,does he?"She was talking to me.  
  
"Nope,obviously not."I rolled my eyes as he began asking Kurama what the funcition of everything was.He was pretendng to not care,but he really wanted to know.  
  
"So,where do your cousins live,Lizzie?"I stared at her sarcatically."Fine!I'll wait until we get there.I mean,I know the country,but what part?Which way are we going?"It was tme for us to get in our proper seats,so I had to leave before I could answer.I was sitting next to Hiei.He was sitting on the aisle,but I got the window seat!  
  
"Welcome aboard,everyone!Hope ya'll are havng a good day.My name is Cassie Richards,and I'll be your pilot for this flight.Please,buckle up and no smoking on the plane."Hiei jumped when the captain began to speak.He looked at me confused.  
  
"That's coming over the intercom.It's like talking through minds,sort of."Captain Cassie continued to tell us the saftey measures and such,but I don't think any of us paid attention.  
  
"Hey,Lizzie!Look at the mountains!"Yinaro,or Yin as we now all call her,was sitting in front of me and gazing out the window.I looked out as well and sure enough,we were flying over some beautiful mountains.I let Hiei look out too,but he perferred to not look out directly.On the trip home,I was gonna make him take a window seat and I was gonna sit wth Kumane.  
  
"Yeah.I've seen 'em plenty times before,but they always get more beautiful....."I gazed at them in wonder.  
  
We had been on the plane for almost a day.Kumane and I were used to it,but the others weren't.They kept falling asleep and waking up at random times.Kumane and I had fallen asleep about an hour into the trip and woke up about 7 hours later.We were well rested.  
  
"What mountains are they?"Yin glanced over the seat at me.I just smirked.  
  
"Why don't you take a nap?You're gonna need it."She yawned,nodded and fell asleep.Kurama was already asleep.Hiei,I don't think,had really slept.He looked really tired,but he insisted that he had fallen asleep while Kumane and I were sleeping.  
  
"Hiei,look!I've never come this way before.That mountain looks really nice,doesn't it?"I wanted to get him in conversation.He looked out the window,nodded,then stared back at the TV screen.The plane wasn't small,but nor was it large.This was the plane I always came on.They knew me well.  
  
"Hello,again.This is Captain Cassie and I just wanted to congradulate one of our regular passengers.Congradulations,Lizzie,on getting a boyfriend!We knew you would find one if you actually would let them get close to you!We should be arriving at our destination in a few minutes,so I suggest you go ahead and wake up anyone who is cathcin' some z's."  
  
I looked over at Kumane,my mouth hanging slightly open.He shook his head and shrugged.I then looked at Kurama,who had woken up when the ding before the announcement came on.He was looking rathe happy.He did it!I know he did!  
  
"Lizzie?"I jumped at the sound of my name and turned to Hiei.He was staring out the window."What is that place?"I looked out the window and saw that we were landing.  
  
"Another airport.We've gotta switch planes."We had an hour before the next plane took off for Rachel's city.  
  
Hiei wanted to know what everything was and did,but we dragged him off to the gift shops and diners.We went to one shop called ~The Gifts of Gold~.It had all kinds of things that I didn't want them to see.  
  
I still didn't want them to know where we were,so I dragged them out to a diner called Cuisine of Tokyo.Of course,it was mainly sushi.All the kinds of food Japan was famous for.All I wanted was a good old cheeseburger,but I got shrimp tempura instead.It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.Kurama made all of us try something called etamomie((et-uh-mom-ee)).It's steamed soy beans.They were good.  
  
After we ate,we went window shopping.We went by a jewelry shop.Hiei stared at the rings they had on display in the window.I'm not sure why.....We went inside because Yin wanted to buy some stuff.Hiei continued to look at the rings they had.I guess he liked the big shiny diamonds.  
  
"Hey,Lizzie!Look at this one!It's b-e-a-u-tiful."I still don't get why she says that.I think she watched "Bruce Almighty" while I was asleep.I went over to look at the necklace she held.It was beautiful.It looked like something Hiei would wear if he were a girl.  
  
It had a golden chain and a red dragon pendant.The dragon was carved out of some kind of stone.It wasn't ruby,but it was pretty.I looked at the price tag."It's not that expensive.Want it?My treat."Yin shook her head and put it down.I couldn't help it.I had to get it.The others were ready to go,so I paid quickly and hurried after them.  
  
"What did you buy,Lizzie?"Hiei was standing right next to me,his arm around my shoulders.I opened up the cloth bag and pulled out the necklace."Wow.That's beautiful.I bet it will look even more beautiful on you."He took it from my hands and put it around my neck.  
  
"Hiei,I can put it on myself."He must have latched it because he let go and it stayed around my neck.  
  
"I was right.It does."He smiled a little.  
  
"Hiei,you're acting really weird......"Yin was walking backwards and standing in front of him."You okay?"He nodded and then stared at a space rght above her head.His hand was holdng mine,fingers laced.That was new.Oh well.  
  
"I agree with Yin.You don't look well,Hiei."Kurama was looking at him curiously.Yin was standing next to Kurama.I think she liked him.She sat next to him on the plane,for heaven sake."Are you absolutely sure that you are alright?"Hiei nodded again.  
  
"I am fine,Kurama."He looked straight.I don't think he was blinking.  
  
"Flight 213,now boarding.Flight 213,now boarding."  
  
"That's us."I looked at them and we headed to the gate.We had window seats again.Hiei wouldn't sit near it again,but I made him.He sat next to the window and I sat on the aisle.This plane was a bit larger.  
  
"Lizzie-.....?"I looked up at Hiei from my book."Will-you-......."He glanced at Kurama out of the corner of his eyes."Will you tell me where we're going,now?"I raised my eyebrows at him.He wanted to ask me something else,I could tell.I just shook my head.  
  
"It's gonna be a surprise.Captain Jackie said she'd go by a special land mark.She always does anyway.Jackie's the pilot for this flight."I looked back down at my book,"Cheaper by the Dozen",but I couldn't concentrate.I wanted to know what Hiei meant to ask me.  
  
I must have fallen asleep again because one minute I was trying to read my book,the next Yin was yelling at me to look out the window.There was a loud ding.Jackie was making an announcement.  
  
"Hello,everyone.We will be landing shortly.If you look out the windows to the right,you will see one of our most famous landmarks."I looked out the wndow,and sure enough,there was the Statue of Liberty.We were above New York."We will circle the Statue going both ways so all of you can get a good look."  
  
Hiei stared at the Statue of Liberty in aww.Yin stared at it with her mouth open,glanced at me,then looked back at the Statue.Kurama just stared.Kumane was asleep.I turned around to wake him up.He was sitting behind me.  
  
"Hey,Kaime.We're at our Statue.We're at our Statue."He woke up and looked out the window.We called it our Statue because when we were really little I said that the Statue of Liberty was like us.The women was kind,smart,and had a flame of her heart would never go out.Her torch was the flame of her heart.  
  
"Yeah.I love seeing this again in real life.It's great to not see it through the eyes of a ghost."He smiled.I giggled at his comment.  
  
"Like it,Hiei?"He was still staring in aww."I guess I will take that as a yes!"I grinned at my mischef.I had been planning on this.He loved the Statue of Liberty.I could tell.I knew he would,I knew he would,I knew he would!  
  
"Kurama,like it?"Kumane was talking from behind me.Kurama nodded."Do you know why it's green?"He nodded again.The plane turned and it was gone form our sight.  
  
"It's green because it was originally copper,but a chemical change happened and the Statue turned green."Kumane grinned.  
  
"Rachel should be at the airport waiting for us.I bet she brought Catilin."I grinned as the plane landed.  
  
We got our bags and Hiei was trying to figure out how the conveyor belts worked.Kurama dragged him away and we started to search for Rachie.  
  
"Lizzie!LIZZIE!HEY COUSIN!"I turned to see who was calling.I figured it was them.I was right.Rachel and Catilin were running towards us.I could see their mom behind them.She wasn't running though.  
  
Auntie Christian couldn't run.She couldn't stand.She was crippled.Uncle Herman,her husband,had died a long time ago,a short while after Catilin was born.He was so sweet.I wish that I could see both of them.  
  
Catilin probably didn't even remember Kumane.He had died when she was about 3 or 4 years old.She looked exactly the same as 3 years ago.Her flame hair was tied up in pigtails with sparklly blue ribbons.Her purple shirt and black skirt were making her hair seem even brighter red.Her brown eyes were flashing with joy.  
  
Rachel definiantly remembered Kumane.She was my age when he died.A little over 14 years old.Catilin was right about her.She was an Avril poser!Her hair was the exact same color,length,shade,and her face looked so nice with the make-up on.Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and her brown eyes looked fierce.  
  
They got to where we were."Hey,Lizzie!It's so great to see you again."Rachie hugged me very tightly.  
  
"Let go.....Can't breath...."She let go and giggled."Nice to see you guys again,too.Hey,Catilin.How's middle school treating you?"  
  
"It's great!Except for my Honor English teacher.She's not that great.We had a novel test and we didn't even discuss the chapters.That sucked.But I did good on it!I got Rachel to quiz me."She grinned then looked at my friends."Want to introduce us?"  
  
"I'll do it when we get over to your mom!"I gave her a noogie before we headed over to Auntie Christian.She smiled as we got closer.I could tell she wanted to see Kumane too.But she didn't know that she was."Hello,Auntie Christian!"I bent down and gave her a huge hug.  
  
"Hello,Isabell.Who are your friends?"She smiled at all of them.I thought it best to save Kumane for last.  
  
"This is Suuichi Kurama."He shook her hand in greeting.That is Yinaro,um,...oh!I'm sorry,Yin.I forgot your last name."I felt myself blush.  
  
"Yinaro Kasarana((kaas-ay-ran-uh))."She shook Auntie Christian's hand as well.  
  
"Right!Yinaro Kasarana.This is Hiei."I leaned on him and he shook her hand as well."This is the one I told Rachel about in my e-mail."Auntie Christian smiled.  
  
"Oh,so you're the lucky one."Her brown eyes flashed and her red hair made her look a little on the evl side."I've heard a bit about you from Rachel.Apparently Lizzie told her alot about you."Hiei nodded and blushed.  
  
"And this,"I indicated my bro."Is Kaime!"She,Rachel,and Catilin all gasped."It's a long story and that's why I brought Yinaro along.She can explain alot better than I can."I smiled.Auntie Christian returned it.  
  
"Well,let's head off to my house.Then we can hear the whole story."Rachel was still in aww as she said this.You could hear it in her voice.Yin blinked uncertainly then Kurama spoke as we began to head out of the airport.  
  
"No.Yin,Hiei,and I need to go find a hotel.We can talk to you more tomo-"Catilin waouldn't let him finish.  
  
"Nonesense!Lizzie told us that she wanted to invite 3 of her friends other than Hiei.We have plenty of room for all of you."Kurama seemed at a loss of words.Never before had a child said that he couldn't do something.We all headed off to their house.  
  
"Well,can't argue with that logic."I was psyched.  
  
I loved being back in New York City.I hadn't been here since 3 years earlier.The trama of the 9-11 attacks hadn't worn off of Rachel,Catilin,and Auntie Christian until last year.I didn't want to be there while they were tramatized.I didn't think they wanted me to.  
  
"Lizzie,I love what you've done to your hair now!Last time we saw you it was blue!"I rolled my eyes and sighed.  
  
"Don't remind me of that!I hated my blue hair!Everyone laughed at me."I glared at her.She took the hint and shut up about my hair.  
  
"Hey,Lizzie,have you done anything more?"Catilin was grinning at me evilly.Her eyebrows were raised in question.It took a minute for this to sink in.  
  
"Wha?!Are you crazy?!Of course not!We're not even-.....Oh never you mind!"I was disgusted at her.She was asking if we had been.....well.....intimate,improper,had IT......I was ready to kill her.  
  
"You've denied it so much it must be true!"She grinned and I tried to lunge at her,but Hiei stopped me by touching my hand.I looked at him and forgot my anger at Catilin.  
  
"Calm down,Lizzie.She's just being a pain.She wants you to be mad at her."He brushed a few strands of hair out of my face.I smiled as he held onto my hand.Catilin grinned and she was gonna make a sarcastic comment,but Rachel stopped her.  
  
Man it always feels good to be back in America!Now,I can see Ground Zero.Rachel and Catilin had told me alot about it.I think Auntie Christian can't talk about it because some of her friends died then.I had already come up with a way to cheer her up.America is indeed one of the best countries in the world!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie:Okay,I know this chapter is kinda boring,but it will get better.I promise it!And none of the main characters are going to die,so if I make it seem like that,don't believe it.  
  
Hiei:She's going to make this torture,isn't she?  
  
Yin:No!Not for me at least!  
  
Lizzie:*bounces off the walls*  
  
Hiei:She forgot her medication again......  
  
Kurama:The necklace that Lizzie bought does have some signifigence.  
  
Yin:That means that there was a reason for putting that in the story.  
  
Yukina:Please read and reply.Have a wonderful day! 


	12. Auntie Christian's Cheerer Upper

Yin:I will for-worn you.Lizzie is sugar-high and has been talking to her stuffed animals.Hiei has been a bit touchy lately.And damn am I mad that YYH isn't on the air anymore!!!And UPN took off DM4!!Man I'm pissed!  
  
Lizzie:*has her stuffed animals lined up in front of her and is talking to them*Here's the next chapter!!Does anyone know what's up with Hiei?Hm?Well?Anyone?  
  
Hiei:*sweat-dropping*Lizzie,do you really have to keep going on with this fanfiction?  
  
Kurama:Why shouldn't she?She's doing a good job.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own YYH nor do I own much else in my fanfictions.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well,guess who we're with?................((Author's POV))  
  
They had all reached Rachel's house.Hiei,Kurama,and Kumane were sleeping in the wreck room,which was quite large,while Yin slept in the guest room and Lizzie slept on the floor of Rachel's room.They were in the wreck room planning what to do tomorrow.It was a little late to do alot the rest of the day.  
  
Lizzie stretched her arms out wide and "accidentally" hit Catilin."So,what do we do tomorrow?"She put her hands back in her lap and scooted a little towards Hiei.Yin was the first to answer.  
  
"We could go shopping for American gifts!"Everyone rolled there eyes."Or not......."  
  
"Hey,there having a play of 'Romeo and Juliet' in a few days.There's also a play of 'Hamlet' tomorrow!"Her eyes flashed evilly."How about we go to 'Romeo and Juliet'?"  
  
"No!I refuse to go to a love play!"Kumane was the one who answered.He hated love plays.But he loved love movies.  
  
"Okay!But they've got other plays.There's one on 'Cheaper by the Dozen'!Wait....no....From what Lizzie's told me,Hiei and Yin won't like it."Rachel put her hand over her face,thinking.Catilin was skanning the news paper.  
  
"Hey!How about 'Johnny Tremain'?That has something for everyone!It has a little love,not much;it has tons of action,but not alot of violence;it's got historical facts about America,but it's not a documentory;and it's got some humor,but not anough to turn it into a comedy."She looked up from the paper.Her eyebrows were raised.  
  
Kurama smiled."Yes.That sounds great.It even sounds like a play that Hiei will like."He turned toward Hiei and smiled.Hiei blushed and looked away.Rachel beamed at her little sister.  
  
"Amazing!You found the best play for us to see!"She threw her arms around Catilin."Thank you thank you!Gracias!Gracias poco hermana!Eres es mucha intellegete!"She had learned Spanish as a third language.She had learned Japanese as a second language.  
  
"Wait!What does poco hermana mean?"Catilin tried to break free of Rachel's grip."Okay,okay!Can't breath!Let go!"  
  
Lizzie moved a little closer to Hiei.He blushed more but put his arm around Lizzie and squeezed her gently.She fiddled with her new necklace,the dragon one,and laid her head on Hiei's shoulder.His fingers found hers.They laced together and he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Isabell!Everyone!Come down for dinner!"It was Auntie Christian calling.Obviously dinner was ready.They all went out into the hallway,down the stairs,and into the kitchen.Auntie Christian was waitng for them there,the table set and dinner on the plates.They were having cheeseburgers,fries,and potato salad.  
  
"Auntie Christian,why didn't you call me to help with dinner?"Lizzie looked over at her aunt.  
  
"I thought you would all want to catch up and get accquainted."She was stirring something over at the low stove then put it in the fridge.She went over to the table.  
  
"This looks delicious,Mrs. Christian."Kurama sat down at the table.Yin nodded in agreement and sat down next to Kurama.Kumane smiled and sat down also.  
  
"You've out down yourself,Auntie Christian!"Kumane's eyes were wide as he said this.Hiei just stared at the food,wondering what it was.He sat down on Kurama's other side.Rachel and Catilin sat down on either side of their mom.Lizzie sat down n the only remainng seat,between Rachel and Hiei.  
  
"I'll say grace!"Catilin raised her hand as she said this.Her mother nodded and she began."Dear,Lord,thank you for this day and for the food you have provided for us.Thank you for bringing Lizzie,Kumane,and their friends safely from Tokyo.Please,bless this food with your grace and your love.In the name of the Father,the Son,and the Holy Spirit we pray.Amen."  
  
"Great,Catilin.You're really getting less shy in praying aloud."Kumane punched her arm gently.  
  
Hiei picked up the cheeseburger."What is this?"He quirked an eyebrow then turned to look at Lizzie.Rachel,Catilin,and Auntie Christian raised their eyebrows at him.  
  
She looked at Hiei to answer his question."It's a cheeseburger.It's cow meat,bread,and cheese."She turned to her relatves."I didn't get to say this in the airport because I was afraid someone might hear.Hiei is a Fire Demon."Lizzie giggled a little."He doesn't know much about human things.While we're on the subject,Kurama is Youko Kurama in a human's body.His real name is Suuchi Minamino."She looked at Kurama.  
  
"Yes.It's a long story."He dipped a fry in some ketchup and ate it.  
  
"Well,tell us about Kaime being alive again!Please!"Rachel's brown eyes flashed with excitment."It's intriguing that I get to see him again after 7 years."  
  
Catilin rolled her eyes."That's her new word."Yin explained the whole situation.They were all in aww by the end.  
  
"The only thing I don't understand is how in the world you can still love Hiei!"She turned to Lizzie as she said this.Lizzie blinked before realizing she had been spoken to.  
  
"Oh.Um.You'll have to ask Cazador that.She figured it out.I've been trying to figure out how to thank her since she's done it."She smiled.Hiei found her hand under the table and held it in his.  
  
"Well,now it's time for desert."Auntie Christian went over to the fridge and Lizzie got up to help.She realized that Auntie Chrisitan had been stirring carmel icing earlier.They were having chocolate cake and carmel icing."Thank you,Isabell."They put the icing on the cake and Auntie Christian put in 24 candles.She brought the cake over to the table and put it down in front of Kumane.  
  
"Catilin,your turn to light."Rachel gave her the lighter.Catilin lit the 24 candles and began to sing "Happy Birthday".Everyone else joined in,save Lizzie,Hiei and Kumane.Catilin smiled.  
  
"Make a wish and blow out the candles,Kumane!"He did as he was told,but was unsure about what he was doing.  
  
"Okay why did you want me to blow out the candles?And why were the candles?Explain?"He half-grinned.It hit Lizzie.  
  
"Happy birthday,Kumane!I just realized,you are 2 and a half years older than me.You turned 24 today."She gave her brother a huge bear hug."Congrats!!"She let go of her brother.  
  
"Huh....?Oh yeah!It's July the 27th isn't it?That's my birthday,isn't it?"He laughed and smiled at all of his family.Kurama patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Great,Kumane.Happy birthday!"Kurama smiled wth him.Yin stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.He blushed.  
  
They each got a piece of the cake and Kumane got a present given to him by Auntie Christian,Rachel,and Catilin.It was a blue-grey miniaturized computer,more commonly known as a Palm Pilot.It had his name printed on the bottom in silver letters.  
  
They went into the den to talk some.They talked about 9-11 and Auntie Christian began to cry.Lizzie figured that this was the perfect time to give her the little present she had come up with as a cheerer-upper.  
  
"Auntie Christian,I have something that I wanted to give you."She continued to cry silently.She smiled at Lizzie.  
  
"You don't need to give me anything,Isabell."  
  
"No,I want to."She pulled a peice of paper out of her pocket."It's a poem......In remembrance of 9-11."She cleared her throat and began to read:  
  
"What happened on that dreadful day,  
  
Will hopefully nay happen again.  
  
They hoped we'd lose and fall apart.  
  
But we're Americans!We'll forever win!  
  
We all cried tears of hope and of fear.  
  
We cried tears of love and pain.  
  
We cried them all for those who died.  
  
But we did not cry in vain.  
  
The wars began and ended.  
  
We Americans won throughout.  
  
The Towers fell and many died.  
  
But your loved ones you aren't without.  
  
They are watching you from heaven.  
  
They watched you cry with fear.  
  
But your tears aren't alone.Many shed a tear for you.  
  
A tear of hope and of fear."  
  
She smiled,looked up at her aunt,and waited for her reaction.Auntie Christian's face was shining with tears.She was smiling very widely."Thank you,Isabell.That was wonderful and true....."She reached her arms out wide trying to give her a hug.Lizzie came over and gave her a gentle hug.  
  
"Your welcome,Auntie Christian.Your welcome."She began to cry with her aunt.The others began to cry,too.Even Hiei.Kumane and Yin's tear gems could be heard hitting the floor.Hiei moved closer to Lizzie.He put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Lizzie let go of her aunt.She looked up at Hiei,tears streaming down both their faces.They embraced each other and looked like they'd never let go.Rachel stopped crying and saw Hiei and Lizzie.She awwed and took her mother into her bedroom.Catilin was the next to stop crying.She saw Hiei and Lizzie,too.  
  
"Aww!Liz,are you sure you've not taken it to another level?"Lizzie let go of Hiei and tackled Catilin in the blink of an eye."Ahh!!I was jokin!I was joking!Ahhh!Help me!Help me!"Lizzie got off of her and pulled her to her feet."I guess I should take that as a 'no'.......?"She slowly backed away up the stairs and went into her room.Lizzie looked back at Hiei,grinning.Rachel had come back into the room.  
  
"Linnie,I'm not trying to intrude or anything,but......Have you taken it to another level?I'm just curious."Lizzie shook her head as she stood up."Good.I was starting to wonder.Come on.We better go to bed.If I'm tired,you guys must be half-asleep."She went off up the stairs and the others followed.  
  
___________________________  
  
Next day.............((Lizzie's POV))  
  
We all left to go wherever we wanted at 10 the next day.Hiei and Kurama went somewhere,Kumane and Catilin went to the electronic stores,and Yin,Rachel,and I went shopping.  
  
We found everything we were looking for and more.We went into a dress shop.Yin and Rachel were looking for very formal dresses.They said I should look at the white ones.The store was called The Lucky Women's Store.I was really confused.I mainly just looked at the jewlery.  
  
"Oh!This dress is so beautiful!!Isn't it wonderful,Lizzie?"Rachel came out of the dressing room wearing a long,green dress.It looked nice on her,but it would have looked better on Catilin.She would look like a Christmas tree,though.  
  
"It's great,but I you looked better in that gold and silver dress over there......"I pointed at the long,silver and gold dress she had tried on previously."The one you're wearng would probably look better on Catilin.Green goes with her flame hair.I'm talking by what colors go together in art,not in fashion."I added the last part because she was looking at me amazed.  
  
"Oh,this one is great!It's absolutely hermosa!"Yinaro came out of the dressing room next to the one Rachel had come out of.She had on a black dress.It went nice with her hair.I still wasn't sure what was going on.  
  
"Umm....Yeah.....?What's hermosa?"I knew Yin was learning Spanish from Rachel,but I didn't know what it all meant.  
  
"It means beautiful!I said it in Spanish because she already said it in English."She smiled and twirled.  
  
"Oh!Yeah.It's very pretty.Very pretty....."I trailed off because I was trying to figure out why they wanted me to look at white dresses.  
  
"What's up?"Rachel sat down next to me and looked me straight in the eyes.Damn I hate it when she does that!No one can get past those brown eyes.You'll crack under the pressure!!  
  
"Why do you want me to look at formal,white dresses?I mean,I hate dresses!You guys know that!"I felt my temper rising.I tried to control it,but was doing a crappy job.  
  
"Woah,woah.....Calm down,Liz!We were just playin' around!"Yin quickly tried to fill the whole they had dug themselves into."Listen,we-"  
  
"No!You listen!I'm out of here!I never want to see your damned ass faces again!Adios,ex-amigas!"I left,stomping my feet.Not a smart thing to do,but I didn't want to do something stupider while in public.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Hiei and Kurama..............((Author's POV))  
  
Hiei and Kurama were just window shopping near the theatre they were going to see 'Johnny Tremain' at.Kurama didn't really see any shops he liked,but there were tons of jewelry shops.Hiei stopped at the window of every jewelry shop they passed,except one.  
  
"Hiei,what are you looking at?"Kurama was staring down at Hiei uncertainly.Hiei tore his eyes away from the window.  
  
"What do you mean,Kurama?"He looked up at the red head,confused.'What is he implying?I know for a fact that he means something more than he's telling.Damned kitsune.....'  
  
"You've stopped at every jewelry store that we have passed except one.That one is the only one without rings displayed in the window.Are you feeling alright?"Kurama quirked an eyebrow at him.Hiei looked at the ground unsure of what to say.  
  
"I am fine,Kurama."He felt tears coming to his eyes.'I'm not fine.He knows I'm not.He can tell.But I don't want to tell him.I just want to find Lizzie.'He shrugged it off and wiped away hs tears before Kurama could notice them."What time does the play start?"  
  
"It should start in about a half an hour.The others will be here in about 15 minutes.Why don't we get some sweet snow to take your mind off whatever you are thinking about?"Hiei nodded and followed Kurama to the ice cream place thing.  
  
The woman behind the counter was talking to the customer in front of them.The customer had long,blue-black hair.Both of them were unaware that Kurama and Hiei were waiting.  
  
"Well,did they tell you why?"The woman behnd the counter looked sad and interested at once.  
  
"No.They are the strangest people I have ever met!And trust me,I've met alot of strange people."The woman with the blue-black hair had a familiar voice.She had her hair tied up in a ponytail with a grey-green ribbon."I really want to know......"  
  
"Now you have me interested.Why would the Cheetah tell you to do something without giving an explanation?That doesn't sound like her."She noticed Hiei and Kurama."Oh!I'm sorry!I didn't see you there!What would like?"While Hiei stared at the person in front of him,Kurama got the ice cream.  
  
"Two cones with vanilla,please."He gave a cheerful smile.The woman got the ice cream in the blnk of an eye."Thank you."He gave her the money and took the cones,handing one to Hiei.Hiei licked the ice cream absentmindedly,then turned to Kurama.  
  
"That person seems familiar......"Kurama looked back at the customer that was a head of them.she was once again in deep conversation with the woman behind the counter.  
  
"I don't recognize her.Her voice seemed familiar,but we don't know anyone with blue-black hair.At least,I don't think we do....."He licked his ice cream.  
  
Hiei was staring at her like he was trying to look through her rather than at her.They were the same hieght.She had a red beaded bracelet around her wrist.Her blue-black hair blew slightly in the breeze.Hiei had a strange feeling in his heart.The feeling was love.  
  
"Hiei?Are you alright?"Kurama was watching Hiei intently.His eyes flashed as he said,"Are you in-"Hiei cut him off with a glare.  
  
"Yes,but only with Lizzie.She is the only one I love and the only one I will love."He continued to lick his ice cream.It was dripping down onto his hand.  
  
"Damn,the Cheetah can get me so mad sometimes."The voice was coming from behind Hiei and Kurama.They both turned to see the woman who had been standing in front of them earlier.She was licking some choclate-vanilla swirl ice cream.Her eyes were sparkling violet;her skin,slightly pale;her face had a few freckles and had some ice cream round her mouth.It was Lizzie.She grinned at Hiei and Kurama and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.  
  
"L-L-Lizzie?"Hiei almost dropped his ice cream."I thought you were with your cousin and Yinaro."Lizzie thought a minute.Hiei was the only one who called Yin 'Yinaro'.  
  
"Ummm.....Well,I was,but they were getting irritating.They wanted me to look at dresses.I hate dresses."She licked her hand where some ice cream had dripped on it." thought I recognized the voices I heard.  
  
"Hello,Lizzie.I'm sorry that we interupted your conversation."Kurama smiled and side glanced Hiei.  
  
"S'okay!I just was talking to her 'cause she's Rachel's friend.Mine too.She wanted to know why I was practically alight with fury.I just let it off my chest so I wouldn't do it during the play."She smiled and looked at Hiei."Watcha been upto,guys?"  
  
"Kurama and I were just,what is the word you used,Kurama?"  
  
"Window-shopping.Hiei seemed qute interested in the jewelry.Especially the rings."He smirked at Hiei and licked his ice cream again.  
  
"You were?I thought guys didn't like jewelry.It is more of a girl thing,after all."She had finished her ice cream and threw the remander of it in the trash can next to her.Her dragon necklace was sparkling in the sun light.  
  
Hiei shrugged."You dyed your hair.Why?It looked great the way it was."He licked his ice crean again to stop it from getting on his hand.Lizzie shrugged also.She smiled awkwardly.  
  
"I don't know.I just like to change the way I look a lot.But,I didn't completely dye it.I'm thnkng about dying it silver.I don't really know yet,but I don't want it to be midnight black anymore."She looked at Hiei straight in the eyes.It looked like she was going to kiss him,but she didn't."You do know that you're lickng the cone and not the sweet snow,right?"  
  
Hiei looked down at his ice cream and realized he only had the cone left.He blushed and tossed the cone into the trash bin."Thank you for telling me."He tried to smile,but failed.Lizzie walked a little closer to him and he blushed more.  
  
"Hiei,you don't need to be embarrassed."She pecked((quickly kissed)) his cheek and waited for a reaction.He stopped blushing and smiled."See?Nothing to be embarrassed about."Hiei stepped closer to Lizzie and gave her a true kiss.It was a quick one,but a kiss all the same.  
  
"You're right."He smiled and his fingers laced with hers.Rachel,Catilin,Yin,and Kumane were coming over to them.It was almost time for the play to start.  
  
"Hey,Cobra!What are you and midget doing?"It was Kumane speaking.Lizzie giggled then ran over to her brother and gave him a huge bear hug.She whispered something in his ear.  
  
"Hiei is the best.I really love him."Kumane chuckled and let go of his sister.  
  
"I think I could tell that.Come on,Kurama,Hiei!We're gonna be late!"Kurama tossed the raminder of his ice cream in the trash then ran over to the rest of them.Hiei blinked a few times,then followed.He wanted to get closer to Lizzie,but was almost afraid to.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
After the play.........  
  
They all had loved the play and were now headed back to Rachel's house.Rachel was n the lead with Kumane;Kumane was carrying Catilin on his back,because she said she was tired;Yin was walking next to Kurama;Hiei and Lizzie were walking at the very end,hand in hand.Kurama looked back at the 2 and chuckled.  
  
"You 2 are practically inseperable,aren't you?"Yin looked back to and giggled.  
  
"Yeah,this is why Rachel and I were fooling with you earlier.Remember?White dress?"She smiled while Lizzie thought back.  
  
"Oh!So that's why you guys said that!You shouldn't have told me that!Now,I'm just more angry!"She growled at Yin and Yin clung to Kurama's arm.  
  
"Calm down!It was a joke!"She was partially hiding behind Kurama.  
  
"Yeah.So was the growl,Yin."Lizzie smiled and laughed at Yin clinging to Kurama.She was in a much better mood now that she was with Hiei.Her eyes were sparkling and the stars were reflecting in them.It was quite late now.  
  
Catilin began to sing."Lizzie and Hiei sitting in a tree!K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!First comes love,then comes marriage,then comes Lizzie with a baby carriage!!!That's not all!That's not all!Here comes Hiei drinking alcohol!!Wait there's more!Wait there's more!Lizzie is the biggest-"  
  
"Don't you dare say it,Catilin!!I'll throw you off my shoulders!"Kumane gae Catilin a look of warning and she silenced.  
  
"What was she going to say,Lizzie?"Yin was looking back at her and Hiei.  
  
"She was going to say a version she came up with after she decided to read the 'W' dictionary."She sighed."She was gonna say 'whore'.She won't stop singing it now that she knows it.She's done it randomly since she was 9."  
  
They had reached Rachel's house and were all going to their bedrooms to go to sleep.Hiei was the only exception.He was sitting down on the balcony,letting his feet hang off the egde.Lizzie had just gotten into her long,pale blue,summer((light;not heavy materail)) night gown.She was standing in the door way watching him intently.  
  
"I wish I could tell her my feelings more easily.She has always been the one to admtt something.When we admitted to liking each other as more than just friends,she was the first to admitt it.When we admitted to loving each other,she was the one to first do it."  
  
Lizzie walked out onto the balcony a few steps.Her feet were so light,she couldn't be heard.She wanted to go up to him and talk to him,but was afraid that he might not want her to be hearing this.  
  
"She can express her feelings so much easier than I can.She's so perfect,and I'm so.....so imperfect,so disgraceful,so disgusting.Why does she even care about me?"He stared into the moon.It was half,he felt like the moon represented his heart.'My heart s half clean as the moon is half full.'  
  
"Because she doesn't think of you the way that you think of yourself.She thinks you the best thing in the world."Lizzie couldn't help but speak.Hiei jumped and turned arpund to see who had spoken.Hs eyes shone with embarrassment."She thinks that he is better than her.She wants to be more like him and be able to keep her feeling hidden more."She blushed and sat down next to Hiei,her legs hanging over the edge of the balcony too.  
  
"He thinks that she is wrong.That she is the better of the 2.The more pure of them."He put hs arm around Lizzie.She didn't say anythng.She had fallen asleep as soon as Hiei had touched her.Her head was laying on his shoulder,her arms laying motionlessly in her lap.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kurama:She's more imaginative than you would first think.Even if she is still talking to her stuffed animals.  
  
Hiei:No,she stopped that a few minutes ago to go to the bathroom.When she came back,she didn't even remember putting them there.  
  
Yin:She's super duper hyper!Well,she was.  
  
Lizzie:The end!!What did you thnk of it?Sudden ending,I know.  
  
Yin:But,this isn't the last chapter.  
  
Lizzie:It's not?Oh well,then not the end!  
  
Yin:Please R&R and have a great day!Come with me,Lizzie.You're going to a Mental Institute......... 


	13. Going to Church

Lizzie:Veggie Tales!*gets a sock shoved in mouth*  
  
Kurama:No.Not The Veggie Tales song.I refuse to listen to that.  
  
Hiei:They both are on a sugar-high.  
  
Yin:Uh-oh.....Kurama+Sugar-high=AAAHHHHH!!!!!BAD IDEA!!!!  
  
Kurama:*is chasing Lizzie with his rose whip*Get back here you little B----!!You f---ing little b----y asshole!!  
  
Lizzie:*running like hell*I didn't know he used such colorful language!!Damn!!*runs faster*  
  
Hiei:I think I better stop them before they run off that cliff over there.......*runs at un-human speed to stop them,but it fails to work*  
  
Rachel:Uh-oh.......That's gonna leave an interesting bruise......I'll do dissyclaimy  
  
Disclaimer:YYH is a TV show.Lizzie does not own any TV shows.She does,however own many pics from the shows.And she does not own the songs in this chapter.  
  
Hiei:That has got to hurt.....*looks down over the edge of the cliff*  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
On the balcony.......((Author's POV))  
  
Hiei looked down at Lizzie and saw how happy she was.He put her arms around his neck and lifted her up.He was holding her in an appropriate way,too((a way that Miroku would never dream of holding a girl)).One of his hands was at her waist and the other was supporting her legs.Her head was leaning against his chest and her arms were strung around his neck.  
  
"Seems Hiei's heart of ice has been melted entirely now."Hiei turned to see who the owner of the voice was.It was Kurama.He was standing in the doorway snickering."Well,well,well.....Won't Yusuke and Kuwabara love this?'He had a camera upto his face and had snapped a picture.  
  
"I would shred that if I were you,Kitsune.I have some mail of black on you,too."Hiei death glared him.He went inside,still carrying Lizzie,and went into Rachel's room.Rachel was downstairs,talking to her friend on the phone.Hiei put Lizzie down on the mattress she was sleeping on during their stay.  
  
"Hiei,it's called black-mail.Not mail of black.Besides,I'm only going to use this if I really want to.I wouldn't embarrass you for no reason!"He smiled as Hiei pulled the covers up over Lizzie so that she wouldn't be cold.  
  
"I am not accustom to all these Ningen terms.You know that,Kurama."He went back to the balcony and sensed Kurama following him again."Did you need something?"He sat down on the edge of the balcony again and Kurama sat down next to him.  
  
"I wished to talk to you.About the way you were acting today."Kurama looked over at Hiei.Hiei just stared at the moon,only half aware that Kurama was speaking to him.  
  
"What about it?"He rested his head on his knees."I wasn't acting any different than I usually do."He continued to stare at the half moon.  
  
"You call looking at rings normal?Ecspecially for you,it is very unusual."He snapped his fingers in front of Hiei's face."Are you even listening?I'm serious.I wanted to ask why you took a sudden interest in jewelry."  
  
Hiei waved Kurama's hand out of the way."I don't know.I really don't.I think it has something to do with Lizzie......"Kurama grinned at this comment.He had a feeling he knew now,but he kept a quiet mouth."I really think it does...."He looked at the kitsune unsteadily.  
  
"Well,then maybe you want to propose to her but don't know it yet."Kurama waited for Hiei's denial.But none came.He merely nodded."Of course,your eye may just have learned the beauty of the art of jewelry."Hiei shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.  
  
"I think you may have been correct the first time.I think that maybe I do want to,but am not sure as to whether or not I want to ask....."He still looked unsteady.Kurama laid his hand on Hiei's shoulder.  
  
"Hiei,I was joking with you.There is no need to be unstable."He tried to get this through the fire demon's thick skull,but had no luck whatsoever.They both went to the wreck room to go to bed.Tomorrow would be Sunday,a day that Hiei didn't know the meaning of.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Sunday........((Lizzie's POV))  
  
"Wake up,Lizzie!C'mon!"Rachel was practially shouting in my ear.  
  
"I'm up.I'm up.Couldn't I have just 5 more minutes?"I sat up in bed and rubbed the ear she had been shouting in."What day is it?"  
  
"Sunday.Remeber,you said you would sing at my church?They've been looking forward to it."She smiled.Her hair was in a neat bun on the top of her head and she was wearing a long blue dress.She was ready to head out to church.That must have meant it was 6 in the morning.She always gets ready for church an hour before she needs to.It was the only day of the week she didn't look like a punk.  
  
"Let me guess the time."She grinned then we both answer in unison,"6 a.m."  
  
"I thought your friends might like to go.Kumane is going.He's up and getting ready.He's still the only one who can wake Catilin up."I giggled.Catilin hated waking up in the morning.She also hated going to sleep at night.She is a strange child indeed.  
  
"I'll ask them.Kurama and Yin may want to,but I don't know.Hiei will most definatly stay here.He doesn't even know how special Sundays are!"I got up and went across the hall to the guest's room.  
  
Yin was sound asleep in the bed.I went over to her and shook her awake.She yawned and stretched.I asked her if she'd like to come,but she declined.She said she didn't like going to church and preferred to worship in her own way.I shrugged and left her to her sleep.  
  
In the wreck room,I found Kurama asleep in a red sleeping bag.It was the same color as his hair.I shook him awake too,which took alot less effort.He also declined.He didn't say why,but I think it was the same reason as Yin.I nodded and let him go back to sleep.  
  
I looked around the room trying to find Hiei,which I tried in vain.He wasn't there.I looked in the closet thinking he had fallen asleep in there on accident,Kumane had done that countless times.No Hei there.I knocked on the bathroom door thinking he might be in there.No Hiei,still.  
  
I checked every room upstairs,knowing he wasn't downstairs.I gave up and went into Rachel's room to get dressed.I closed the door and locked it so no one would walk in on me while I was changing.I turned around to go to the window and draw the curtains closed over the window seat,but stopped and froze.  
  
He had come in here while I was looking for him.Hiei was sitting at Rachel's window seat,gazing out into the morning sky.He looked like he hadn't noticed me.He was talking to himself.  
  
"What if Kurama was right?What if that is why I have been acting so unusual?Should I talk to her about it?No.That would only make you more unsteady,Hiei.You're unsteady enough as it is.But what should I do?"  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't sit in someone's room in case someone comes in and begins to change!"I was just playing with him.He jumped when he heard me.He turned around and looked at me a bit shaken."Hey,Hiei."I smiled a bit evilly and leaned against the wall,crossing my arms.  
  
"Hello,Lizzie.I'm sorry.I was just....."He looked back out the window.  
  
"Doesn't matter.I don't care.I was only playing."I went over to the window seat and sat down next to him."I was looking for you.I wanted to ask you if you'd like to come to church with me,Rachel,Auntie Christian,Kumane and Catilin."I looked at him to see how he reacted.  
  
"What is 'church'?"I exlplained that it was where people went to worship etc.,etc.,etc.He nodded."I think I would like to come with you,if you don't mind."I smiled.  
  
"I don't care.Just don't set anyone or anything on fire."We both smiled.I reached behind his head and untied his bandana.He didn't know what I was doing,so he waited patiently.When he realized what I was doing,it was too late.You see,at the time he thought I didn't know about his 3rd eye.But I had seen it when he was in the Dark Tournament.  
  
"No!Don't-"His bandana fell into his lap.He was aghast.He looked like Hell and Heaven had come to pick out their newest members and he was first pick for Hell.I decided to make him think I didn't know about it.  
  
"A-a-you-hell......"I covered my eyes in false-disgust and shock."You're a Jaganshi?!Evil!Evil!You lied to me all this time?!"He got upset and I figure I shouldn't have toyed with him.He began to cry.I sensed it.I lowered my hands and looked him in the eyes.He had buried his face in his hands.  
  
"You are right.....!I should have told you.....!"I leaned closer to him and grabbed his hands away from his third eye.He looked up at me in self-disgust.His eyes were shining with tears,well,his 2 normal eyes.I leaned slightly closer.  
  
"Hiei!I was toying with you!!"I screamed it in his ear so that he would listen."I knew about your Jagan!I saw the Dark Tournament!!"He still seemed like he hadn't heard me.I slapped him straight across the face.He came back to earth and looked at me in self-shame.  
  
I leaned even closer to him and kissed him.It was a lip-lock kiss.I drew away from him and he was shocked.I could tell it.His eyes were wide and he was a little shakey.I re-fixed his badana around his forehead so that his 3rd eye was no longer visible.He stood up,unlocked the door,and left without a single sound.  
  
"I knew that would get it through his head."I smiled and closed and locked the door.It only took me a few minutes to change into my dress.It was a long,green,Chinese looking dress.My hair was down and super-straight.I went out onto the landing to find Rachel and Catilin dressed like bobsie-twins.Kumane was wearing some khaki pants and a weirdly designed indigo and yellow shirt.  
  
I heard Yin's voice from the guest room."Why did Hiei just go out onto the balcony with a look of utter shock on his face?"Yin was now awake and came out of the guest's room and yawned.They all looked at me.Kurama came out of the wreck room and he had obviously seen the look and he raised his eyebrows at me like everyone else had.  
  
"Why's everyone lookin' at me?I didn't do nothing!I mean,I didn't do anything!I did nothing!I swear it!"I looked from one face to the next and so on and so on until I had looked at everyone's face.They didn't believe me."Okay!Okay!I did something!I took off Hiei's bandana.He thought I didn't know about his 3rd eye.I made him think that was right.When he began to cry,I tried to explain that I already knew about it."  
  
"Let me guess,he didn't believe you?"Kurama quirked an eyebrow at me.  
  
"Right.He refused to believe me.I had to get it through his head somehow..........So.......I sorta......Well.....Kissed him......."I felt myself blushing.Kurama smiled.The others snickered,giggled,or chuckled.  
  
"I bet Hiei liked that...."Kurama's grin widened."Hiei has been acting odd lately.I think I should tell you about it later."He went back into the wreck room to put up his sleeping things.Yin went back into the guest room to make up the bed and change.The rest went downstairs to go to church.It took 30 minutes to get there and church started in 40 minutes.  
  
I went out onto the balcony to tell Hiei we were going to church if he still wanted to come.He was standing on the edge,leaning on the railing.He had his head in his hands.He was muttering to himself.I didn't want to shock him again,so I made my footsteps and breathing loud.He heard me and turned his head slightly to acknowledge that I was there.  
  
"Hiei,we're leaving for church now.Do you still want to come?"I drew level with him and leaned on his shoulder.He put his arm around me and kissed my forehead.I closed my eyes and waited his answer.The others that were going to church were right below us,right under the balcony.It was so quiet that they could hear our every word.  
  
"If you still want me to.I doubt if you would though.After I lied to you."I opened my eyes and looked up at him.  
  
"Of course I still want you to!I love you,Hiei.I already knew about your 3rd eye."I nuzzled his neck a little to convince him.I think it was working.He smiled a little."Hiei,I shouldn't have toyed with your mind like that.It was wrong.I'm sorry.Forgive me?"  
  
"Of course.I could never be mad at you."He tightened his grip around my shoulders."I'll come."I drew away from his grip and headed downstairs.Hiei followed me and drew level with me.Our fingers laced together.  
  
"C'mon!Rachel's driving.You might want to stop her."Catilin was waving her arms for us to come.Hiei and I quickened our paces a little.Kumane and Rachel had already claimed spots of drivers.Catilin and Auntie Christian were going with Kumane in Uncle Herman's old car.They had never gotten rid of it.Rachel was driving her car and Hiei and I were going with her.  
  
We all got into the cars and headed off towards church.I sat in the front with Rachel.Hiei sat in the back.I asked him if he wanted me to sit back there with him,but he said no.  
  
"Hey,Rachel!You're doing a great job of driving.Last time I was with you when you were driving,you had only gotten your lisence 2 weeks before."We both laughed at the memory.We were only a few minutes away from the church and Hiei hadn't said a word.  
  
"Hiei,you still alive back there?"Rachel knew I was thinking that and asked it for me.She even remembered not to take her eyes off of the road.I turned to look at him and he was half asleep.I giggled.  
  
"Hey,Cheetah,I know why Hiei's been so quiet.He's half asleep!"We both giggled like school girls.Hiei woke up entirely and shook his head.  
  
"Did I fall asleep?"He looked at me giggling and smiled."What's so funny?"  
  
"In the following order:yes and nothing."I smiled at him then turned around to sit correctly in my seat.We had reached the church and Hiei was about to get his big surprise.  
  
We all sat in the middle row.I sat on the aisle,Hiei was on my right,Kumane next to him,then Rachel,then Catilin.Auntie Christian was in the aisle in her wheel chair on my left.When it was time for me to sing,Hiei gave me a shocked look.I hadn't told him I was singing.  
  
I stood up and walked up to the front of the church.It was a small church,so I wasn't nervous.I waited for the right time in the music,then began:  
  
"When He rolls up His sleeves   
  
He ain't just putting on the ritz   
  
Our God is an awesome God  
  
There's thunder in His footsteps   
  
And lightning in His fists   
  
Our God is an awesome God  
  
The Lord wasn't joking   
  
When He kicked 'em out of Eden   
  
It wasn't for no reason   
  
That He shed His blood  
  
His return is very close   
  
And so you better be believing that   
  
Our God is an awesome God   
  
Our God is an awesome God   
  
He reigns from heaven above   
  
With wisdom, power, and love   
  
Our God is an awesome God   
  
And when the sky was starless   
  
In the void of the night   
  
Our God is an awesome God   
  
He spoke into the darkness   
  
And created the light   
  
Our God is an awesome God  
  
Judgement and wrath He poured out on Sodom   
  
Mercy and grace He gave us at the cross   
  
I hope that we have not   
  
Too quickly forgotten that   
  
Our God is an awesome God   
  
Our God is an awesome God   
  
He reigns from heaven above   
  
With wisdom, power, and love   
  
Our God is an awesome God   
  
Our God is an awesome God   
  
He reigns from heaven above   
  
With wisdom, power, and love   
  
Our God is an awesome God   
  
Our God is an awesome God  
  
He reigns from heaven above   
  
With wisdom, power, and love   
  
Our God is an awesome God   
  
Our God is an awesome God   
  
He reigns from heaven above   
  
With wisdom, power, and love   
  
Our God is an awesome God   
  
Our God is an awesome God   
  
Our God is an awesome God"  
  
There was alot of applause for such a small congregation.I turned off the microphone and went back to my seat.Hiei and my family had to be clapping the loudest.I sat down next Hiei,where I had been sitting before.He stopped clapping and put his arms around me.The clapping finally died away and the preacher finished the sermon.  
  
"That was wonderful,Isabell!Now,let us remember this Proverb of the 4th chapter and the 13th verse:Take fast hold of instruction:let her not go:keep her;for she is thy life.Keep this in mind this week and see what happens.You may go."He smiled.  
  
After the sermon,we all got back into the cars.This time I got into the back of the car so I could sit with Hiei.I was tired and almost fell asleep on him.He didn't care.He just stroked my hair.It was still blue-black.I had never finished dying it.  
  
"Hey,Lizzie?"Rachel was calling back to me.I made a weird noise to acknowledge her."You did great!The congregation loved it!"She was trying to get Hiei to say something,I could tell."Didn't you like it,Hiei?"There it was!She asked him!  
  
"Yes.It was magnificent."He twirled some of my hair on his finger.I leaned my head closer to him.I had a bit of jet-lag.I couldn't imagine how much Kurama and Yin must've had.They had never traveled to America before.Hiei didn't have any because he never slept.He massaged my hand in his.It felt good.  
  
"Hiei,you don't have to act like you and her are just normal friends.I know you're more.You can just pretend I'm not here.Everything you say and do will be kept under wraps.Except from Kurama.I'll tell him if he asks.Only him,though."He began to braid my hair.I didn't know that he could braid.  
  
"Right.I will keep that in mind."He smiled.I could sense it."I just am uncomfortable.You understand,right?"Rachel giggled from the front seat.  
  
"I understand.I was just telling you that you are perfectly safe here.Anything you say can't and won't be held against you."She giggled again."It's normal to feel uncomfortable when you're with your girlfriend and someone else."  
  
"What?!What did you say?!"He stopped braiding my hair and laced his fingers with mine.He thought I was awake while Rachel thought I was asleep.They were both right and both wrong.I was half and half.  
  
"Calm down.Lizzie tells me just about everything.She tolde me the 2 of you admitted to loving each other.That makes you boyfriend and girlfriend.She's asleep.I'm positive.Even if she's not,she knows it."She sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry.I just am unsteady with this......I....nevermind......I don't want to talk about it....It's nothing personal...."He stroked my head gently and I felt my mind drifting off into another world.I think his mind had already gone into another world,but he was awake.  
  
"Hiei,you love her,and you know you do.Just pretend I'm not here."Rachel snickered."She's asleep.I'm positive.She would have made a noise by now if she were awake."  
  
Hiei continued to stroke my head and I almost went into entire sleep.I jerked myself awake.Hiei calmly hummed my lullaby in my ear.I sat up to get away from the music.I leaned my head on his shoulder.He smiled and braided a little bit of my hair again.I snuggled closer to him and fell asleep.  
  
((Author's POV))  
  
Lizzie had fallen asleep on Hiei's shoulder.He just braided her hair.He was absent minded and deep in thought.'What if Kurama was right?What if I do want her to marry me?Maybe I should tell her.....No!She would think I was crazy.'  
  
"Hiei,we're almost back to my place.Go ahead and kiss her."Rachelsmiled to herself.'He wants to propose!Oh my God!I'm sorry I used Your name in vain.But oh my gosh!Oh my word!'  
  
Hiei looked over at the sleeping Lizzie on his shoulder.He couldn't help but smile when he saw her.He wanted to purpose,but didn't want to propose.He was confused.'What am I supposed to do?I love her desperately.Should I ask her?I mean,if I don't then someone else may ask her before I can.....What the preacher said is right.....'He smiled at the verse.'Take fast hold of instrucion:let her not go:keep her;for she is thy life.But maybe I should start smaller.....'  
  
He shifted his head slightly and kissed Lizzie's cheek.He blushed and unlaced his fingers from hers.His eyes were bright red from silent tears.His tears were on Lizzie's face now,so he wiped them off gently.  
  
"You're so beautiful,Lizzie......"  
  
_____________________________  
  
meanwhile,at the house while the others were at church...........  
  
Yin yawned and stretched after making her bed and changing into normal clothes.Her white hair was tied up in 3 pigtails((not 3 sets.just 1 on the top & 1 on each side)).The black ribbons were super visible against her practically albino hair.She was wearing a blue kimono.  
  
Kurama came into her bedroom wearing his school uniform and had his hair under a traditional Japanese hat.((like what Genkai wears during the tournamen to determine who will learn her techniques))He had a big grin on his face.  
  
"Okay,why ya smilin',Kurama?"Yin plopped down on the bed and waited for his answer.  
  
"It's one simple word:Love.Hiei obviously,truely loves Lizzie.He also is obviously embarrassed about it.I think he wants to propose to her.I really think that he wants to.......What do you think,Yin?Do you think that he wants to?"Kurama flicked his hat with his index finger then sat down next to Yin.  
  
"What?"She looked at Kurama."Oh!Um.....I don't know.I've been concentrating on Lizzie.She seems to want to.Hiei probably does too.But I think they should start out a little smaller."She used her index finger and thumb to show the size of a golf ball.She then smiled."I think Rachel said that Catilin's school is having a dance on Tuesday and needs some more adult supervision.Maybe the 2 of them should go!They would still be able to dance!"  
  
Kurama smiled and looked at Yin passionatly in the eyes.He was smiling for a different reason than Yin.He leaned a little closer to Yin.His eyes were half closed.Yin's eyes were wide.Their heads were an inch apart.  
  
"Kurama?What are you doing?"She was almost gasping for breath.'What has gotten into him?Normally this is something that Yusuke or Kuwabara would do!'Kurama's eyes flicked to hers.  
  
"You'll see....."He leaned even closer and his lips locked on hers.Yin fell over backwards ,Kurama accidentally fell on top of her.He quickly got up and helped her sit up again."Are you alright?"  
  
Yin had swirly eyes.She saw that some of her lipstick was on Kurama's lips.She blushed."I'm fine!I just wasn't expecting that....."She fell back onto her bed again and closed her eyes.She did it purposely.Kurama leaned over her to make sure she was alright.  
  
"Yin.Yin!Yin,are you okay?"Yin opened her eyes,sat up a little,and kissed Kurama quickly on the lips."I suppose I should take that as a 'yes'?"  
  
"Back to the matters of Hiei and Lizzie!"She sat up after Kurama had moved."I really think that going to that dance would be a good idea for the 2 of them.Lizzie was planning on going anyway,but not with anyone.You know,she was just going to take Catilin.We don't have to tell her Hiei is going.But you have to convince Hiei to go.Tell him they just need adult supervision.He trusts you."  
  
Kurama nodded and left the room.Yin followed him.They went downstairs to get some breakfast.They were really feeling the jet-lag.Yin made Kurama some pancakes then poured a bowl of Lucky Charms for herself.Kurama eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"What?!I eat Lucky Charms everyday for breakfast!They're the best!"She filled her spoon with the frosty goodness and put it in her mouth.Kurama cut his pancakes in 2 stacks and puched one stack to the end of his plate and towards Yin."I don't eat pancakes.Never have.Well,I did once.....I didn't like them.May have been 'cause I let Kazuo make them and he can't even make a PB & J sandwich right........."  
  
"Kazuo can't make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"Kurama almost fell over in laughter when Yin nodded."That is pathetic!"They were in silence for a while."How did you and Kazuo meet,Yin?"She looked up at him like he had asked her the only unanswerable question in the world.  
  
"Well......That is hard to explain....exactly......"Her eyes shifted around the room thinking of an excuse.'I can't tell him the truth.That would make him get scared.But if I lie,he and Kazuo and the Heavenly Bodies will know.What am I supposed to do?!'She took another bite of Lucky Charms.She felt Kurama's gaze on her."Well.......You see........We went to the same school.....And we sort of became really good friends.....I mean REALLY good friends......"She emphasized the word 'really'.  
  
Kurama had a quizzical look for a moment,then his eyes widened in horror."You mean-......?"When Yin nodded,he quickly left the room and went up to the balcony.He locked the doors so that she couldn't get out to him.He needed some time to think.He took off his hat and let his red hair blow in the breeze.  
  
"She and Kazuo......I should have known better than to trust my emotions....."He leaned on the railing.His head was resting in his hands."Why must emotions be so decieving?"He stared at the sky in wonder,then he heard a voice from below.  
  
"Show me the meaning of Heinz Bologna!"It was Yin trying to cheer him up with misheard lyrics to a song that quite related to him.He just continued to stare at the sky,ignoring her."Kurama!I know you can hear me!It's not what you think!"  
  
He spoke softly to himself,so that Yin couldn't hear."If it's not what I think,then why does it feel so true?"He went away from the railing and sat down,leaning against the wall.He began to sing the correct version of the song."Show me the meaning of being lonely.Is this the feeling I need to walk with?Tell me why,I can't be there where you are.There's something missing in my heart."He was singing softly so he could barely hear himself.  
  
"Kurama!"Yin was agrivated.She wanted him so badly.  
  
Kurama spoke to himself,explaining how the song related to him."Do I need to walk alone?But,what is the meaning of lonliness?There is something missing in my heart.Dad......Why can't I be there where you are?"  
  
He heard some cars below.He figured they were everyone else.He remained where he was,though.  
  
______________________________  
  
Down below........  
  
They all got out of the cars,looking rather happy.Yin looked just the opposite.Catilin was bouncing up and down and immediatly went over to Yin.  
  
"Why the long face?Get bitten by a cicada?"She was trying to be funny,but it wasn't working.Hiei had woken Lizzie up,so she took over.  
  
"Catilin,she doesn't know what a cicada is."Lizzie turned to Yin and grinned."Show me the meaning of Heinz Balogna!"Everyone else giggled or chuckled.Yin remained silent and solemn.  
  
"Okay,Yin,we know somethin's up!What is it?"Kumane gave her the biggest noogie.  
  
"The problem is up on the balcony!"She pointed to the balcony and Kumane let go of her.Hiei smirked and went forward a little.  
  
"Kitsune!Get down here!We need to talk!"He was yelling at the balcony.They were all looking at him like he was crazy,except Lizzie of course.He shrugged."What?Kitsune is the problem and he is up there."They all looked back at the balcony,and sure enough,Kurama was leaning against the rail,grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"What,Hiei?"He remained where he was knowing that if Hiei really wanted to talk to him,he would come up there.  
  
"Get down here,now."Kurama remained still through Hiei's death glare,so Hiei gave in and jumped up to the balcony.  
  
"What,Hiei?"Kurama went back over and sat against the wall.Hiei sat down in front of him.  
  
"What did you do?Yinaro seems quite upset about something.What happened?"Hiei raised his eyebrows at the kitsune.  
  
Kurama looked away from him,hoping he wouldn't use his Jagan."It is hard to explain and I would rather not."His eyes flicked to Hiei's then flicked back to the wall he was staring at.  
  
"Do you want me to use my-"He stopped in mid-sentence and his eyes widened.He had seen the lipstick that was on Kurama's lips from kissing Yin."You-and Yinaro-were-explain!"He was barely an inch from Kurama's face.  
  
"I admitt.I admitt,Hiei.Please sit down."Hiei did as he was told."I love her,I can't help it.But I asked her how she and Kazuo met.Now I wish I hadn't......"Hiei nodded for him to go on."She and Kazuo met in school.They became very close friends......"Hiei's eyes widened when he realized it.  
  
"You mean that Kazuo and Yinaro are boyfriend and girlfriend?"Kurama nodded."Hell.....I would have done the same thing you did.I'm guessing that's why you're trying to hide out here?"Kurama nodded again.  
  
"I guess I really shouldn't trust my emotions....."He continued to stare at the wall then turned to Hiei."Catilin's school is having a dance this Tuesday.They need more adult supervision.Why don't you go?Lizzie may be there."Kurama grinned.  
  
"Perhaps......But I do not know how to dance......"He looked away from Kurama and blushed.He stared at the wall for a few minutes,until the doors opened and Lizzie and Yin came out.He stared at them,eyes wide.Kurama looked away from them.  
  
"Hey,Kurama!Didn't think anyone would be able to pick the lock,did ya?"Lizzie smirked as she said this.Kurama tried to pretend he hadn't heard,but Yin wouldn't let him fake.She went over and sat down next to him.  
  
"Kurama,please!I told you it's not what you think!"He snuggled close to him."Kurama,Kazuo and I talked all the time about seeing other people.He knows that it's hard to love just one person or thing.He knows that love comes and goes.Kurama,I love you!I really really do!"She began to cry silently.Kurama did too.  
  
"Well,Kitsune,what do you have to say to that?"Hiei smirked at his best friend.He was about to get up and leave,but Lizzie sat down next to him and snuggled against his arm."Did you need something,Lizzie?"He blushed and Kurama got a turn to smirk.  
  
"No.Just wanted to be next to you."She smiled up at him."You know that I love you."She kissed his neck gently.Yin and Kurama snickered when Hiei blushed tomato red.Lizzie just fell sound asleep in his lap,her blue-black hair was spread out in Hiei's lap.  
  
"Kurama,please.....?I really love you......."Yin fell asleep also,but in Kurama's lap.He blushed also and Hiei got a chance to snicker.They both looked at each other and chuckled,then fell into seomwhat silent laughter.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie:Now?  
  
Yin:No.  
  
Lizzie:...........Now?  
  
Yin:No!  
  
Lizzie:.................Now?  
  
Yin:NO!!!  
  
Lizzie:........Now?  
  
Yin:..........You're going back to the mental instituion.....*grabs Lizzie and walks off*  
  
Kurama:Lizzie is on a sugar-high again,isn't she?*turns towards Hiei*  
  
Hiei:-_-;;Yes........  
  
Rachel:Please R&R and have wonderful day! 


	14. randomWe are not alone!

Lizzie:Okay,so obviously it's not the end yet.But I know what happens at the end!I just need to get there.I'm going to try to make at least 3 more chapters before I make the ending chapter.It may take a while to update because I have to start working on a 600-1000 word essay and pretend I'm Thomas Jefferson writing an autobiography at the end of his life.  
  
Rachel:*sarcastically*Sounds fun.Have you begun your research?  
  
Lizzie:Hence:I have to start working on.No,I've not.  
  
Hiei:I doubt if she will have done any research by the end of this chapter.*smirks*  
  
Disclaimer:........What do you think?!I never have and never will!!!!  
  
Yusuke:Thank hell!*runs away from Lizzie*  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
on the balcony.........((Hiei's POV))  
  
Lizzie was asleep in my lap and Yinaro was asleep in Kurama's.We were both in silent laughter.I twirled Lizzie's hair on my finger.It was so soft,but I wish she would leave it black.She ruined it by making it part blue.  
  
"Have you decided yet,Hiei?"I looked up from Lizzie and saw Kurama staring at me.His eyes were flashing much as mine tend to do."Is that why you have been acting so odd lately?"  
  
"I-......Yes......It is.....I can feel that I want to.But I am afraid to ask.She would never agree.I know she wouldn't."I felt myself shaking for some reason."I am not afraid.I am not frightened.I am terrified."My eyes began to water.I wiped them on the back of my hand.  
  
"Well,what about Catilin's dance?Are you going to go?"He was changing the subject for me.I was grateful and tried to show it,but I was still terrified.  
  
"Yes.I believe I will.But......"I felt myself blushing,something I was not accustomed to."Would you teach me as to dance?"This was a question I thought I would never have to ask someone,let alone want to.  
  
"What?You want me to teach you how to dance?Well,I'm not much of one to dance,myself."My face must have shown discouragement."However,I will teach you the tad I know.I am sure that Rachel will lend a hand,as well."He smiled.I felt myself smiling.  
  
"Thank you.I am in your eternal debt."I looked back down at Lizzie."I wish I were as brave as her.She is amazing."I touched her cheek with the back of my hand.She must have felt me because her head turned and she sighed contentedly in her sleep.  
  
"You're not in my eternal debt.I just want to help.This way,you can show your affection for her.It's a simple good deed for a good friend."Kurama smiled and Yinaro turned over in his lap."You really love her.I could never take that away from you.I could never take her away from you."  
  
Rachel came outside onto the balcony and closed the doors.She sat down between Kurama and I."Okay,Hiei,I know that you want to propose to my cousin."She was dressed in her normal clothes now and her hair was down to her elbows almost."You don't have to hide it.We all know.I bet that even Lizzie knows it.So,Kurama and I will teach you how to dance."She grinned."Soon to be cousin-in-law."  
  
I felt myself blushing again."Thank you,Rachel.I will try to hide it less.I just......Nevermind......I think I may like to dance."I grinned a little and looked at her.She was grinning from ear to ear."You are wonderful.......,soon to be cousin-in-law."She and Kurama almost fell over in laughter.Yinaro was wakened by Kurama's laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?What in the world did I miss?"She sat up and rubbed her eyes.She was still tired and it was easy to tell.She leaned on Kurama's shoulder.  
  
"Nothing,Yin.Just something that Hiei said."Kurama smiled and looked at me.I was in great debt to him.  
  
"What did Hiei say?Usually he doesn't say anything funny."  
  
"I said that Yukina should become a nun.And I really fail to see the humour in that."Kurama and Rachel began to laugh again,but I do not know if they were really laughing or were just trying to cover for me.Yinaro laughed,too.  
  
"What?Yukina become a nun?Get real!She's a perfect angel,already!"All of them were looking at me as I was crazy or insane.  
  
"Hiei,I really think you ought let Yukina make decisions for herself."Kurama half smirked and then began whispering to Yinaro.I gave him a quizzical look.He nodded toward me,saying to open a mind-link.  
  
~"What were you saying to her?"~  
  
~"I was telling her that she shouldn't love me since she loves Kazuo."~  
  
~"Perhaps Yinaro loves you and you only now."~  
  
~"I love her,too.But she and Kazuo are going steady,I shouldn't interfer."~He looked up at me,his eyes shining with tears.  
  
~"It is up to you as to what you are going to let happen.But keep in mind that she loves you."~  
  
~"You don't know what going steady means,do you?"~  
  
~"Hn."~I closed the mindlink.He smirked at me.I felt something leaning on my shoulder.I turned to see what it was.Lizzie.She had woken up.I stroked her head gently and she began to hum softly.Her violet eyes were wide open and looking up at me.  
  
"Morning,Sleepy-Butt."It was Rachel talking to her cousin.Lizzie giggled."Okay,Cobra,something's up!You always tell me off when I call you 'Sleepy-Butt'.Why not today?"Lizzie squirmed a bit.  
  
"Nothing can change the way I feel right now.Soy mucha mucha alegre.Mucha alegre."She looked up at me.Her eyes flashed like mine do.She had done something mischevious."Nothing can ever make me triste again."  
  
"What do alegre and triste mean,Lizzie?"I laid my right hand on top of hers.  
  
"Alegre means happy.Triste means sad."Lizzie squirmed again."I really love you,Hiei.You can ask me or tell me anything."Her eyes got the gleam that mine get often when I am thinking of something fun to do,at least fun to me.It would seem mischevious to others.  
  
"You have an evil look about you,Lizzie.What did you do or hear?"Rachel and Yin were glaring at my Lizzie.I looked down at her.She blushed as red as a rose.  
  
"Umm.....Nothing......I really didn't do anything."She looked away from the girls and at me.I had to look away.I heard Kurama whispering to Yinaro again.I didn't open a mind-link this time,though.  
  
"Cobra,what's up?Please tell us!Or,if you don't want some of us to hear,then we can leave and you can tell just those who you want to."Rachel stood up and went over to the door.I heard her rather than saw her.I felt Lizzie tense.  
  
"No,you're one of the 2 people I want to tell.You and Kurama."She squirmed again and I realized that she was almost sitting in my lap."I'll tell you later."Yinaro stood up and I tried to,but Lizzie was gripping onto my arm.  
  
"I'll go,Lizzie.Yinaro and I will leave so that you may tell Rachel and Kurama."She nodded and let go of my arm.Yinaro and I left back into the house and let them talk.  
  
((Author's POV))  
  
Lizzie watched as Hiei closed the doors to the hallway.She looked at Kurama and Rachel,both of whom were looking at her uncertainly.  
  
"What did you want to tell us,Lizzie?"Kurama scooted over to Lizzie and touched her cheek gently,as a brother might.  
  
"Well,I wasn't really asleep earlier.I was half awake,listening.I heard what my Saoa((say-oh-uh)) said.About going to Catilin's dance.I really think it's sweet of him,but he doesn't have to if he doesn't want to!You have to tell him that for me.He would be damn angry at me if he found out that I was pretending to be asleep."She blushed.Rachel blinked unsurely.  
  
"What?What's a saoa?"She blinked again.  
  
"It's my special word for Hiei.I call him Saoa."She blushed even deeper.Her eyes began to 'bleed'((she began to cry tears of blood)).Kurama pulled her close to him in an effort to comfort her.Lizzie didn't refuse,it reminded her of her Saoa.What they didn't know was that Hiei had been passing the windowed doors when that happened.He froze and stared like Hell had come to earth.  
  
"Shhh........Lizzie........It's okay.......It's okay......."He didn't know why she was crying but wanted to comfort her all the same."Lizzie......What's wrong?You can tell us......"Lizzie gasped for breath then wiped her eyes on her hand.  
  
"I can feel Hiei's pain.He's hurting.I know it's because of me.It has to be.I know Hiei's hurting horribly.I want to stop it,but I know that that will only make him hurt worse."She snuggled closer to Kurama.She couldn't help but cry.  
  
"Lizzie......It's okay....Hiei's okay.....It's not your fault.....Shh......"He stroked her head like Hiei always did.It helped her to calm down a little.She stopped gasping for breath."See......It's okay.....Hiei is just fine.....He's just in a bit of shock......"He put his head on Lizzie's.  
  
"Kurama!Stop!She's Hiei's,remember?"Rachel was trying in vain to get Kurama off of Lizzie."Kurama!Get off Lizzie!"Kurama heard her and moved away slightly,but Lizzie moved closer to him.He felt like a brother to her.  
  
"Lizzie,you need to remember Hiei.Why are you clinging onto me?"He patted her back.  
  
"I remember Hiei.My Saoa could never be replaced.You're like a brother to me,Kurama.You really are."She pulled away from him a little and looked at him.Hiei was still watching from the windowed doors.He was aghast.He shook his head then went off down the hall.  
  
"Heya,guys!C'mon!We all know that Kurama and I promised to help Hiei learn to dance."Rachel stood up and so did Kurama.They grinned down at Lizzie and she stood up as well.They went inside and Rachel and Kurama went to find Hiei.Lizzie went downstairs to help Catilin or Auntie Christian.  
  
Hiei was in the wreck room,staring out the window.It was a full length window,so he was just sitting in front of it.He was crying,but wouldn't let anyone else know it.Kurama went over to him and stood behind him.Rachel came up behind the two of them and sat down behind and slightly to the left of Hiei.  
  
"Hiei,ya still want us to teach you how to dance?"Rachel put her hand on his left shoulder,gently.He gasped for a breath then pulled away from Rachel's touch."S'wrong,Hiei?You can tell us."  
  
"Yes,Hiei.Please,tell us what's bothering you."Kurama kneeled down beside the 2 of them."We will keep it confidental."Hiei curled up into a little ball on the floor by the window.  
  
"Why don't you go talk to Lizzie?!I'm sure she'll listen!"He couldn't believe what he had seen.Kurama and Rachel turned to look at each other.The same thing was running throught their minds.'He knows!'  
  
"Hiei,I wasn't!I swear!Lizzie was upset and I was just trying to comfort her!Like you do!Like a brother would!That's what she said to me!She said that I was like a brother to her!"Kurama was talking super-duper fast."I swear!I wasn't trying to invade!"Hiei moved away from his friend.  
  
"I don't believe you!You seemed to be liking it!"Rachel put her hand on Hiei's shoulder again.Hiei didn't move.He remained motionless.Rachel spun Hiei around a little and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Hiei,calm down.Ask Lizzie.She'll tell you the truth.You know she will.She still loves you.And we will still teach you how to dance!"She stood up and pulled Hiei up.Kurama stood up and went over to the doorway.He checked to make sure no one was coming,then closed and locked the door.  
  
"I believe you.I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."Hiei put his right hand over the bandanna that covered his 3rd eye.He quickly moved it away and leaned against the wall,waiting for insrutction."So.......What kind of dance are you going to teach me?"  
  
"Well......We should teach at least the basic 4 types of dance."At the quizical looks on Hiei and Kurama's faces,she rolled her eyes."Norm,fast,break,and slow!Normal dancing,fast dancng,break dancing,and slow dancing."  
  
Kurama smiled."I don't think he needs to know how to break dance.The others,he will need to know.I can dance normally and I can slow dance.I don't know the other.Let's begin."He grabbed Hiei's arm and Rachel came out to stand in front of him."When you dance normally,you just listen to the music for a moment,then move to the beat."  
  
"It's the easiest form of dance.Everyone dances differently."Rachel turned on her stereo and Avril Lavigne's 'Sk8er Boi' was playing."Listen to the music......feel it move through you......let it flow out of you......"Rachel began to dance to the music,mainly moving just her feet and her arms."Try,Hiei.You won't know if you can until you try."  
  
Hiei slowly started to dance to it.He kept glancing at Kurama to see what he was doing.Kurama was just dancng over to the side and would give an encouraging smile when Hiei looked at him.Hiei loosened up a little and was dancing almost exactly like Rachel."This is simple."He half grinned.  
  
Rachel turned to a different song.This one was Michelle Branche's 'Are You Happy Now?'.Rachel began dancing faster and she was twisting her body rather than moving her arms and feet.Hiei looked at Kurama to see what he was doing.He was snickering,waiting to see what Hiei did.Hiei just stared at Rachel uncertainly.  
  
He slowly began to dance like Rachel was.He looked silly at first,then he looked like he danced everyday of his life.Rachel and Kurama were wde-eyed.Rachel spoke first."Hiei?Are you sure you've never danced before?You look like a pro!"  
  
"Yes,Hiei.You're amazing."Hiei stopped dancng and shrugged."You're going to be able to do this easily."  
  
"Hey!You need to teach him the pelvic thrust!That's hilarious!"Rachel was grinning.Kurama shook his head and backed away."Alright!I'll teach him."  
  
"No,Hiei doesn't need to know that.I think he'll get along fine without it."He grinned too.Rachel turned the song to a new one.It was really slow.It was Backstreet Boy's 'Show Me the Meanng of Being Lonely'.Rachel raised her eyebrows at Hiei.He just backed away a little.  
  
"Hiei,if you want to learn to slow dance then you have to dance with me.Or do you want us to get Lizzie in here so that you may learn to slow dance with her?"Hiei blushed.He nodded unsurely.Rachel sighed and Kurama snickered."Okay,I'll go get the Striking Cobra."She left the room and returned a few minutes later with Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie!What are you-?"Hiei got cut short by a hug given to him by Lizzie.She drew away from him and waited for Rachel to start the song over.When she did,Lizzie moved closer to Hiei."No!Lizzie-I....."Hiei drew back from Lizzie.He looked up her than ran out the door at un-human speed.  
  
"What did I do?"Lizzie looked at Kurama."Should I have waited for hm to come closer to me?"Kurama sighed and put his arms around Lizzie's neck.  
  
"No,I just don't think we should have let you come in here.He probably got the jitters is all."He laid his head on Lizzie's.He felt like an older brother right now.Kumane cam in,covered in green stringy things.Lizzie and Rachel fell over in laughter.  
  
"Kumane!!What happened to you?"Lizzie managed to say this through gasps for breath and laughs.  
  
"2 words:Silly String."He pulled some out of his hair."I used to think it was funny.Now I think it's a pain.Catilin's looking for me to put some in my ears."He started pulling some off of his clothes."I think she wanted me to be a decoration for her school's 'Welcome to Middle School' summer party."He picked off another peice of silly string."Why was Hiei so upset?And what was he upset about?He ran out of here like a fire had started."  
  
Lizzie looked uncomfortable."Well.....I think it's my fault.Rachel and Kurama were teaching him how to dance.When they were teaching him how to slow dance,he got uncomfortable so they brought me in here to help teach hm.I guess I shouldn't have come.I'll go find him."Lizzie got up and left.She closed the door behind her.  
  
'Where could you have gone,Saoa?Where are you?'  
  
~"I'm on the balcony,Lizzie."~Lizzie jumped when she heard Hiei's voice in her head like that.~"I'm sorry that I ran like that.I just......"~Lizzie heard him sigh in her head.She felt sorry for him.  
  
~"Was uncomfortable?I understand.I was too.Believe it or not,I'm super shy."~Lizzie went over to the windowed doors to the balcony.She didn't go out,but stood there watching Hiei.He was leaning against the wall for support.  
  
~"You know me well,Lizzie.Yes,I was uncomfortable.But you didn't seem so.How can you be shy?You seem so out there."~He slid down the wall and put his head on top of his folded knees.  
  
~"Hiei,I just love you.You don't have to go to Catilin's dance if you don't want to.I know that you don't like being around people.It's fine if you don't want to."~  
  
~"Are you sure?You wouldn't mind if I didn't go to the dance?"~Hiei had a bit of anxiousness in his voice.  
  
~"I'm sure.Besides,being able to dance wouldn't make much a difference.Rachel and Kurama didn't know that it was a skate dance."~She opened the door and took a step outside onto the balcony.  
  
"Lizzie,are you positive?"Hiei still had his head on his knees.  
  
"Absolutely,Hiei.I would never make you do something that you don't want to do."Lizzie sat down next to him.She leaned on his shoulder.Hiei gently stroked her head.They were both silent for a minute.Then they heard some music from the door.It was 'If You're Not the One',one of Lizzie's favorite songs.She started to hum the tune.  
  
Hiei put his hand on hers.He hummed the melody as well.He eventually started to sing a little of it."If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?"  
  
Lizzie began to sing as well."If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?"She laced her fingers with Hiei's."If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?..............If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?"Lizzie snuggled closer to Hiei.He kissed her forehead and laid his head on hers.  
  
"Lizzie,why do you squirm so much?Are you uncomfortable?"Lizzie snuggled closer to him again.  
  
"No.I'm not squirming."She kissed his neck gently."It's a way of showing affection."She suddenly pulled away from Hiei and clutched her upper-right arm."No!Not again!"She fell over on to her back and her eyes closed.She had fainted for some bizarre reason.  
  
"Lizzie?!Lizzie!!"Hiei knelt down beside her and tried to wake her up.Tears were streaming down his eyes.Wolf ears began to come out of Lizzie's head and her hair began to turn mercury-silver.A tail was growing as well.Her eyes opened and they were forest green.She sat up and was still clutching her right arm.  
  
"Where am I?"She look around then her eyes fell on Hiei.They moved from his eyes to his bandanna."Are you a Jaganshi?Is that why you have a bandanna tied around your forehead?"Hiei nodded at this odd question."Nea-OW!"She almost fell over again and was clutching her arm painfully.Blood was visible on her arm and hand.  
  
"Here,let me help you."Hiei untied his bandanna quickly and held it out to put around her arm.She didn't move her hand."Please,move your hand and I will tie this around your arm.It will help for now."She did as she was told and there was a deep gash down her upper arm.It went from almost her shoulder to her elbow.Hiei wrapped his bandanna around it quickly and tightly.  
  
"Thank you."She supported herself on her good arm.She looked pale."I think I just need to lie down."She leaned onto Hiei.He put his arms around her gently."I really don't feel well.What is your name,by the way?"  
  
"Hiei.Right now,that doesn't matter.You need some help."He stood up and picked her up.She was really light.She moaned and clutched her arm again."Don't clutch it like that.You'll only injure it more."She did as she was told.Hiei opened the door and went inside.He heard Kurama in the wreck room still so he went there.  
  
"Hiei?Who's your friend?"Rachel grinned at him.Kurama turned around and saw that the girl Hiei was carrying was injured badly.  
  
"What happened to her?"Kurama took her from Hiei's arms and put her down on the couch.She moaned when Kurama touched her.Hiei went over to the couch and sat next to it.  
  
"I don't know.I'm not even sure who she is.One minute,Lizzie was leaning on my shoulder.The next,she was on the ground clutching her arm and she was undergoing some sort of metamorphosis."He touched the girl's head gently.She moaned a little."She didn't know where she was or who I was."  
  
Kurama unwrapped Hiei's bandanna from the girl's arm and inspected the gash.He frowned at it."This is really bad.She needs medical help as soon as possible.Let's get her to a hospital,now."Hiei,Rachel,and Kumane(now free of silly string) nodded and they got her and got ready to go to the hospital.They got there fast.The girl was as pale as paper,moaning every few minutes,and she was squirming alot.They took her to the ER.A doctor was standing there like he had known they were coming.  
  
"What happened to her?"He looked from the girl to Kurama.  
  
"We do not know,sir.We just found her like this."  
  
"I'll take her back here,"he indicated a different room,"And you stay here and fill this out."He handed Kurama a clipboard with a few peices of paper on it.Kurama nodded and handed the girl to the doctor.Kumane had taken the clipboard.They watched them go back into the room then went over to some chairs and sat down.Kumane scanned the clipboard.  
  
"Umm.....Do we know what her name is?"The other either shrugged or shook their head."How about a-Wait!She had ears!Wolf ears!And a tail!The doctor wasn't suspicious."  
  
Rachel eyes went from side to side."Maybe he thought that's what happened to her.Like some sort of genetic mutation."Hiei was turning pale and shook his head."Shrimp,what's wrong?"  
  
"Rachel......What was your father's profession?"He turned his head to Rachel.  
  
"Uhh.......He was an ER doctor......Why?"Rachel cocked her head to the side out of curiousity.  
  
"That man.......My Jagan's tells me that he is related to 3 people who came here.....2 of whom are here right now.....1 of whom is with him......."He looked over his shoulder at the door the doctor had disappeared through with the girl."I believe that that was your father....."  
  
"Wah!!"Rachel fell out of her chair and everyone in the room was staring at her.She quietly got back up in her chair,blushing."How could that be my dad?Dad died when Catilin was only a year or so old.He died in a car wreck just outside the city."  
  
"Well,he's back.Kumane,do you have anything to do with this?"Kumane pretended he hadn't heard.Hiei got agitated."Kumane!"  
  
"Kay,maybe I do........Maybe I don't......I don't really remember....."Kumane sighed in apology."We really need to figure out who this girl is.Maybe she's the Youkai form of my sister."Rachel was snapped out of her trance.  
  
"Yeah,maybe......I mean,she can't be the real Lizzie.It has to be the Youkai form of her."She fiddled with a pencil she was holding in her hand.Kurama nodded and kicked the back of Hiei's leg playfully.  
  
"What,Kurama?"He stared out the window that was next to them all,but he wasn't sitting in it.Kurama kicked Hiei's leg playfully again."What?"Kurama playfully kicked Hiei's leg again."What?!"  
  
"What are you thinking about?Normally you would have cut me a look the first time."Hiei curled up into a ball on the chair.He was thinking about Lizzie.  
  
"I.......I am worried......"He stood up and went over to the window.He sat down on the ledge.  
  
"Worried?Amazing.I didn't think the Great Hiei ever got worried."Kurama was just trying to lighten the mood,but it wasn't working.  
  
"Cazador......"He spun around."That's who she is!Her name is Cazador!She's Riyo's decendant."His eyes were flashing.The flicked to the door the doctor had disappeared through.He ran,at human speed,towards the door.The others followed him,trying to drag him away.  
  
"Hiei,wait out here."Hiei broke free from them and opened the door.The doctor was looking for something in a drawer on the other side of the room.The girl was laying on the table breathing heavily and moaning.  
  
"Cazador?"Hiei stepped into the room.The girl stopped moaning and looked towards Hiei.She smiled painfully."I was right.It is you,Cazador.You're Riyo's decendant."He went over to the bed-thingy she was laying on.He took her right hand in his hands."Rest.Don't use energy if you don't need to."She nodded and fell asleep.  
  
"She should be just fine when the medicine kicks in."The doctor had closed the door.He smiled gently at them.Hiei glared at him and Kurama kept a firm grip on Hiei's shoulder.Hiei spoke to him in a woukd-be-calm sort of voice.  
  
"What will the medicine do to her?Stop the 'mutations'?They aren't mutations!They-"Kurama tightened his grip.  
  
"I know that those aren't mutations.I know that they are parts of her real self.I know that she is a demon."He smiled.His brown eyes flashed like Rachel's always did.  
  
Kumane stepped forward."Uhh.....Herman Capontee?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Uncle Herman!"Kumane tackled the doctor."It's you!"Rachel grinned and tackled the doctor as well.He broke free of them with an indignant look on his face."It is you,right?Herman Capontee?"The doctor gave a soft smile.  
  
" 'Course it's me!C'mere and give me a hug!"Rachel and Kumane tackled him again.CAzador stirred on the bed-thing.She sat up and rubbed her head with her left hand.  
  
"S'with the noise?"She yawned and stretched her arms.Her hair slowly turned deep brown and her ears and tail grew smaller and smaller until they disappeared.When she opened her eyes,they were violet."Hey,guys!Where are we.....?"She looked around for a minute."ER room?"  
  
"Hey,Isa!"She looked at the doctor.  
  
"Uncle Herman?!"She tackled him,too.Kurama chuckled and let go of Hiei's shoulder.  
  
~"What in the hell is so funny,Kitsune?"~  
  
~"Just you.You're thunder-stricken."~  
  
~"No,I'm not.I am glad she has her uncle back.I am glad she is back."~  
  
~"Are you still going to the dance?"~  
  
~"She said it was something called a skate dance......What is that?"~  
  
~"That is where you dance while skating.I could teach you if you like."~Hiei looked at Kurama then left the room quietly.Kurama watched him.Lizzie had gotten off her uncle.  
  
"What's wrong with my Saoa?Was it something I did?"She looked at Kurama.  
  
"No,he's just got to clear his head and let his emotions out.It's been so long since he last let his emotions out they're probably ready to burst."He turned to Lizzie."We probably just need to leave him alone for a while."Lizzie nodded.  
  
"Okay,I'll leave Hiei alone......"She took her hair down from the ponytail she had fixed it in after church and re-fixed it into 3 ponytails,1 on the top of her head,1 on the right side,and 1 on the left.Kurama smiled gently.  
  
"No,I said WE should leave him alone.I never said anything about you.You're probably the only one he wants to see."Kurama kneeled next to Lizzie."Go after him.He needs a shoulder to cry on.He needs arms to lock around him.He needs his girl to be there."He smiled.Lizzie nodded,stood up and went out into the other room and scanned it for Hiei.  
  
Hiei was in a room on the other side of the building.From what Lizzie could see of the room,it was dark,had a window just the size for Hiei to love,and it was rather small and cozy.Lizzie headed off towards the room Hiei was in.She stopped just outside it because she heard something that made her heart stop.It was Hiei that was saying it.  
  
"Damn!Damn!!DAMN!!B----!Such a b----!!I can't take it anymore!Shsss a f---ing little b----!"Lizzie opened the door,tears streaming down her eyes and her heart feeling crushed.  
  
"Is that what you think I am?A freaking little botch?"She wouldn't say the words he had said no matter what happened.Her sight was obscured by redness.She wiped her eyes on her hand.Hiei jumped when he heard Lizzie.  
  
"No!!No,Li-"He had tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"Don't try!I heard what you said!This is over since you think I'm a b-b-botch!"She turned and left.She sat down on a couch on the other side of the large room.Her face was buried in her hands.She wasn't crying though.She was laughing.It was hysterics.Hiei came out into the larger room and walked slowly towards Lizzie.She looked up at Hiei once he drew level with her.Her face was tear stained and had blood marks on her cheeks from the blood tears.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Backwards in time(thanks to TV magic)to when Hiei was in the dark room alone........((Hiei's POV))  
  
I went out to the larger room.It was too crowded for my liking,so I went in to another,smaller,darker room.I felt tears streaming down my face.I leaned on the wall next to the window.I was angry at myself.I didn't know why.I was angry,scared,tired,lonely,all my emotions were flowing out of me.My mind was on one thing,my Lizzie.I wanted her here with me now.  
  
"Damn it.I hate my f---ing life.Damn......"I almost fell to the floor from the window ledge.My eyes were aching.The sound of Lizzie's voice was going through my head.  
  
"Damn!Damn!!DAMN!!B----!Such a b----!!I can't take it anymore!Shsss!A f---ing little b----!"I heard the door open.  
  
"Is that what you think I am?"I jumped and turned.Lizzie was standing there withe tears streaming down her face."A freaking little botch?"She began to cry tears of blood.She wiped her eyed on her hand.  
  
"No!!No,Li-"Tears were still streaming down my face.  
  
"Don't try!I heard what you said!This is over since you think I'm a b-b-botch!"She turned around and left the room angrily.I sighed at my absetmindedness.I stood up and walked quietly out of the room and stood in the doorway.I looked around until I saw Lizzie at the other end of the larger room."I am a f---ing b----.Why did I say that loud earlier?Now she thinks I was talking about her."  
  
I walked over to her,quietly and slowly.I heard her laughing.She must have been hysterical or had been pretending to be mad.I drew level with her and she looked up at me.Her face was stained from the blood tears.I rested my hand on her shoulder,but she pulled away.  
  
"Leave me alone;you hate me anyway!"She began gasping for breath.  
  
"No!No,I don't.Lizzie,I was talking about myself.I am a......nevermind.Lizzie,I still love you."I sat down next to her on the couch.She tried to get away from me,but I put my arms around her neck."Lizzie,I love you!I really,really do!I was talking about myself!Now I see that I was absolutely right.I am a botch."Tears were running down my face and onto her neck.I closed my eyes to try and stop the tears.Something grabbed my hand."I am a botch......I am....."  
  
The grip on my hand tightened.I leaned my head on hers."Saoa........It is alright now.......I'm here...I'm here........."It was her hand on mine.I moved my head a bit on hers to show my gratitude((betterly know as nuzzled)).She squirmed a little and I felt her head on my shoulder."Hiei......Everything is alright now.....Everything is alright."I opened my eyes and looked at her.Her arms were aound my neck.I put my arms under her legs and on her waist and picked her up.  
  
"Lizzie........"I felt myself smiling.She moved her head to leaned on my shoulder rather than over my heart.I took her back into the darker,smaller room.I sat down on the ground next to the window.I put Lizzie in my lap."Lizzie,I really love you."She moved her head a bit on my neck.((more commonly known as nuzzled))  
  
"Hiei,I love you too."She squirmed out of my lap and sat next to me."You can always cry on my shoulder.I'll always be here for you."I leaned on her shoulder,and she put her arms around me."Kurama said that you needed some time alone.He said he thought it would be okay if I was with you,though."She kissed my head.  
  
"He was right.It is okay that you are with me."I kissed her head,too.She gripped my hand.Our fingers laced together."Lizzie,I-....Thank you."  
  
"For what?"She moved her head on my neck again.  
  
"For being here for me and forgiving me."My tears were flowing down my cheeks.They ran onto her neck."You are the only one I feel completely safe around.There's just something want to ask you,but I don't know how to say it......."I reached my free hand into my pocket and fingered what was in it.  
  
((Lizzie's POV))  
  
"Hiei....You can tell me anything......You can ask me anything......You know that."He was fingering something in his pocket.I took my hand away from his and fiddled with my red dragon necklace."This reminds me alot of you,Saoa......"I snuggled up to him.  
  
"What is 'Saoa'?A nickname?"I nodded."I like it."He kissed my forehead.My arms went around his shoulders.He was still crying about whatever he was crying about.He leaned his head on my shoulder.  
  
"Saoa,what do you want to ask me?You can ask me anything."I tightened my grip around his shoulders.His face was soaked in tears,and his tears were running down my neck.He put his arms around my waist.It looked like we were dancing but weren't standing up."You know what?"  
  
"What,Lizzie?"He nuzzled my neck gently.  
  
I tried not to giggle.It tickled when he nuzzled my neck."You can slow dance.Your arms are just right.My arms are like we're dancing,too."I looked at him.He lifted his head off my shoulder and looked at me.  
  
"Really?"I nodded.He smiled and stood up.Since my arms were around his neck,I was pulled up with him.We heard music playing on the speakers.  
  
The radio was on.The song was 'If You're Not the One',my favorite song.I started mouthing the words and Hiei looked into my eyes like he was looking at the stars.He began to gently move around,dancing.He had learned to himself,either that or he was just doing what came to his mind,like what his instincts told him.He stareted to sing when the second verse was almost over.  
  
"If you're not for me then why does distance maim my life?If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?"Hiei lowered his hands so that they were just on top my hips.I shifted my arms so that they were gently touching his neck.He winced at first,but then he relaxed and lowered his hands a little more so that they were on my hips but his fingers weren't even near touching my.....you know,seat.  
  
I leaned my head on Hiei's shoulder.He moved 1 of his hands upto my head.He took some of my hair in his hand in an affectionate way.I could tell why he was singing the part that said:'If you're not for me then why does distance main my life?If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?'.For him,distance maims his life.Also,I think he wants to porpose to me......  
  
His index finger touched my cheek gently.A chill was sent down my spine.His touch had felt just like I dreamt it would last night.A shifted my head to let his chin be resting my head.He had a necklace on.I figured it was the necklace with Yukina's tear on it.I bit the chain of his necklace.  
  
"Lizzie,are you alright?"I nodded and nuzzled his neck gently,half hoping he would laugh."Are you sure?"I felt him looking at me concerned.I nodded again."I really want to ask you something......But I don't know how to....."  
  
"Just think about it for I while.You can ask me whenever you're ready."I nuzzled his neck again.He was still crying silently and I wanted him to stop.I heard a chuckle and felt his body pull back a bit like trying to hide a laugh."Laugh if you want."The song on the radio changed to Eminem's 'Cleaning Out My Closet',the uncleaned version.I drew away from Hiei but kept my arms around his neck.  
  
My arms slipped from around his neck and I went over to the window.His hands left my hips and he sighed.I leaned on the window and gazed out it at the beautiful garden.It was the size of a park and was used as a park.It was the only park in this area.There was one section of the park that I wasn't supposed to go to but did anyway.  
  
Hiei came up behind me and put his arms around my neck.His head rested on my shoulder.I grabbed his right hand in mine and leaned my head on him.I wanted to go out to the secret rose garden,but knew Hiei wouldn't want to.My eyes wandered around the veiw from the window.It looked familiar,but I'd been everywhere in the gardens.Five yellow rose bushes were planted together in a form that made a star.My eyes widened when I realized why it looked familiar.  
  
"The Secret Rose Garden......."The star was in the garden I wasn't allowed to go into but always did anyway."It's the Secret Rose Garden......The only place I feel safe in....."I hadn't meant to say that,but I did."The only garden....."That was a coever up,but it didn't work.  
  
"Why don't we go out there,then?"He kissed my cheek.I shook my head."Why not,Lizzie?I thought you said it was the only place that you feel safe in?"He kissed my cheek again.I couldn't help but tell him the truth.  
  
"You're right.It is the only place I feel safe in.No one is supposed to go there because it's where the wife of some government person from Japan.I don't know who......Frankly,I don't even know much about the Japanese government."I looked at him."Well,I really am not supposed to go in there.No one is supposed to go in there.I sneek in there.I feel like the spirit of the wife is there and surrounds me in greeting,in a motherly way......I just feel like my mother is there with me when I go in there."  
  
He smiled at me."Then let us go out there.Even if we are not supposed to.We can go sit there so you can feel safe."He moved a little bit in an affectionate way.I felt myself smiling.He took that as a 'yes' and grabbed my hands."Then let us go!"He pulled me gently out of the room and out into the garden."How do we get to the rose garden?"  
  
I went over to a wall of ivy,still letting him hold my hand."The entrance is under here."I lifted the ivy with my free hand.I went in and pulled Hiei in after me.I lowered the ivy and pulled him close to me so he wouldn't make a bump in the ivy.I looked at him,wondering if he could see me."The door's right here.Just let me unlock it."I pulled the key out of my pocket.It had a ribbon made of mercury.It had a spell cast on it so that it would stay in that shape.  
  
"The light.....It's so beautiful.....Like you....."He looked at me.  
  
The mercury ribbon emitted a silvery light that shone on our faces and a soft humming to my lullaby.I blushed and put the key in the lock.My other hand was still in his.I turned the key;pushed the door open;stepped silently inside,pulling Hiei in after me;and closed the door after removing the key from the lock.I put the key in the lock on this side and relocked the door.  
  
"This place is darker than it looked."I grinned at Hiei's comment and pushed more ivy out of the way."Oh....I knew that."He was blushing now.I stepped from under the ivy and he followed.A soft misty voice spoke to us.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie:Thought I'd end this chapter there.  
  
Hiei:Was I correct?  
  
Lizzie:Uhh.....*looks at the ceiling*  
  
Kurama:Yes.She has done no research.  
  
Lizzie:See ya!*runs away*  
  
Hiei:Please read and review and have a nice day!*chases Lizzie with a pillow as his weapon*  
  
Kurama:I worry about them....... 


	15. Hiei pops a question!

Lizzie:Heyases!!Nice to see you!  
  
Kurama:You see them?  
  
Lizzie:No....not really...........I really am gonna get in trouble if my mom finds out I haven't started my report.......*rushes off to do research*  
  
Hiei:Did she have Sweet Snow?  
  
Kurama:*nodnod*  
  
Hiei:-_-;  
  
Disclaimer:What d'ya think?  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the rose garden..........((Hiei's POV))  
  
"Hello,Lizzie.I was wondering as to when I'd see you again."A ghost stepped out of a yellow rose-tree.She was a lavender ghost,not like most ghost.She was all lavender."Who is this new friend of yours?"I looked over at Lizzie and she was grinning.  
  
"Matriya!I know ya don't talk like that!This is my Saoa,Hiei.He's a bit more than a friend...."Lizzie moved closer to me in an affectionate way.She smiled at me and squeezed my hand.I smiled back at her then looked at the ghost.  
  
"Nice ta meet ya,Hiei!Are you more than a friend?"  
  
"It is nice to meet you,as well,Matriya."I touched my index finger to Lizzie's cheek.She shivered."How do you know Lizzie?"  
  
"I'm always here!She told ya this place is technically off-limits,right?"I nodded."She told you why,right?"I nodded again."I'm the ghost of the wife!"She smiled and sat down.I looked at Lizzie.She was staring up at me with her big,violet eyes.I smiled down at her."You are more than just a friend,aren't you?!" felt myself blushing.  
  
"Matriya,please be normal for once.Don't pick at Hiei.He's uncomfortable when he and I are around someone other than his friend Kurama."Lizzie leaned on my shoulder.I felt myself blushing even more.Matriya giggled."What is funny?"  
  
"Hiei reminds me a little of how you described your brother.But there's nothing wrong with liking a girl,Hiei."Matriya's eyes wandered to my Jagan's eye thought was still covered by my bandana."A white bandana........."They then traveled to my hair."Spiked,black hair......"Her eyes then traveled to my own."Deep,red eyes......."She grinned."You've all the makings of a Jaganshi.You know that?"I looked at Lizzie.  
  
She was looking at Matriya."He is,Matriya.He's got a 3rd eye."She took her free hand and removed my bandana.I didn't object this time.My bandana fell to the ground and Lizzie kissed my cheek.I blushed again."See?But I still love him."Lizzie sneezed.  
  
"Bless you,Lizzie."I moved a little of her hair out of her face.She smiled.  
  
"Sneezie sneezie achoo someone special's thinking about you!"I looked back to Matriya.She was giggling.  
  
I felt Lizzie lean on my shoulder again then walked over to a blue rose bush.We were still holding hands,so I went with her.She picked one of the roses and smelled it.She held out to me for me to smell it.I did so.t smelled beautiful.It smelt like a combination of roses and ginger,but the ginger was Lizzie smell.We both smiled.She put the rose in my hair and kissed my cheek.I blushed and looked away.It seemed so sweet,yet so cruel.I felt a warm hand on my cheek.I looked back at Lizzie.She was smiling.I couldn't help but kiss her.A warm feeling spread over me as one always did when we kissed.  
  
"I leave you 2 alone......"I sensed Matriya disappear into a bush.  
  
Lizzie's arms went around my neck and my hands went to her waist.Her hand touched my cheek and my hand touched her chin.I felt her shiver.There had been a gust of wind.She drew apart from me and touched my chin,but she didn't move her finger.I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me.I wanted to ask her,I wanted to very badly,but I couldn't.There was a sound outside the gate.  
  
"I know you're in there!!Get out,kids!They say that there's a reckless ghost in there!!"Lizzie pressed her body agianst me,held her breath,and grabbed the chain of my necklace.I gently stroked her head and held my breath,too."Get out or I'll come in!!The ghost should be left in peace!!"The gate flung open and Kurama rushed in.He stopped when he saw Lizzie and I.".....Oh......Hiei,Lizzie......I didn't mean to interupt......"  
  
"It-......It is alright,Kitsune.You weren't interupting."I laid my head on Lizzie's and she tickled me.I felt her move closer to me and stand on my feet.I put my left hand on her waist,but kept her left hand in my right."We were just talking.Nothng important....."I felt Kurama's hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Hiei,don't get too ahead of yourself.How's the weather?"It was our fake question for him to asl me if I had proposed to her.  
  
"Cloudy,yet beautiful."It meant that I hadn't asked,but would soon,hopefully.I kissed her forehead gently and she kissed my cheek.She stood on her toes while on my feet.I took my hand from hers and put one of my arms at her middle and one of my arms around her upper leg and picked her up.Her arms went arpund my neck and her head rested on my shoulder.Kurama snickered behind me."What is funnt,Kitsune?"  
  
"Oh,nothing.Nothing.I hope that the weather clears up soon."He touched Lizzie's hand and left.I waited for the sound of the gate closing then kissed Lizzie's cheek and went towards the yellow rose bushes that formed a star.  
  
"Hiei......?"Lizzie moved her head a little on my neck.I held her a bit tighter to let her know I had heard."Why did Kurama ask how the weather was?And why did you say that it was cloudy?The sun's shining in it's fullest."She moved her head to look at me.I stopped by a black rose bush and thought.  
  
((Lizzie's POV))  
  
"Well,......"Hiei sat down and put me in his lap.He was still holding me around my middle.He reached in his pocket and took out a ring with a small ruby on it.I looked at it uncertainly.He touched my chin and lifted my head to look at him.He held out the ring to me."Will you marry me?"He looked anxious.  
  
"Wha-........."I shook my head and got out of his lap.I was shaking."What........"I wasn't asking what he meant,I was confirming it.I couldn't believe it.I ran to my secret hideaway to relax.I found the entrance behind a new rose bush.This rose bush was full of red roses.  
  
"Hey,Lizzie.I thought I might get to talk to you here."I looked up after I crawled through the small entrance.It was Cazador.She had somehow been here.I guess it was like a ghost."Well,why did you run here so fast?You're really out of breath."She reached her hand out and helped me up.  
  
"Thanks,Cazador.I came here to relax my mind.Hiei just......well......."I looked up at her and blushed.Her eyes got wide and she started to snicker."I think you got it........."  
  
"So,Hiei pr-pr-propsed to you!!"I nodded and Cazador fell over laughing.  
  
"Shhhhhhushhh!!I don't want Hiei to find me!"She sat back up and looked at me.Her eyes were watering with laughter,but she stopped laughing aloud."Thank you."  
  
"Excuse me,but.........Did you accept?"  
  
"Well,no......That's why I came here.I needed to think.I love Hiei to death!!But I don't know if I'm ready for that kind of commitment.......I don't know what to say.....I don't know how to tell him I'm not ready without hurting him."My eyes began to water and Cazador put her arms around me.  
  
"Don't worry,Lizzie.Hiei's got a heart of ice!Nothing can hurt him."She rubbed my back like and older sister might and I cried into her shoulder like a younger sister would.  
  
"No!No!Hiei's doesn't have an ice heart!At least,not anymore........His heart is as soft as yours and mine.......But it's not as soft as Kuwabara's....."I looked up at the wolf-eared Hanyou.She smiled.  
  
"Yeah.Kuwabara's full name should be 'Corazon Kuwabara'."We both laughed.Corazon means heart.I pulled away from her and went over to the center of the small area and looked around.  
  
"You know,when I first came here,nothing was alive in this place.I just took the seeds,planted them,and watered them.This place is so much different!"None of the plants had buds yet since I hadn't been here for almost 3 years."Wow!Look!One of them is budding!"I ran over to the only tree with open flowers.It had one opened bud.It was a silvery colored rose.  
  
"Woah.......Silver.....Like mercury......How cool is that?"Cazador was staring at it too.I nodded."I've never seen one that was silver.......Maybe it means something......"Suddenly,it was like we were watching one of those speeded up films of a flower budding and opening.It happened so suddenly,we were shocked.Well,we were shocked either way,actually.  
  
"Black......."  
  
"Red-black......"She was more right than me.It was reddish black.It was so amazing.It was right next to the silver one and the stems were growing around each other.The red-black one ended up pressed up against the silver one."Awww!!!!How romantic!!"  
  
"Yes,it is love between flowers."We both jumped at the new voice and turned around.It was Hiei.I looked back at the flowers and blushed.I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.I winced at it even though it felt so good,it felt so cold.......  
  
"I'll.......I'll leave ya guys alone........"I sensed Cazador disappear.  
  
"Lizzie......Are you alright?"Hiei stood closer to me and touched the roses.I began to cry silently.He pulled me to him so that I was leaning on his chest with my arms between us and his arms were around my back.  
  
"Yeah......I just need to get away from things so that I could think.That's why I came here.No one else knows about it.And the roses just began to bloom.I've been waiting to see them open up since I found this place."I nuzzled his neck to show I loved him,even if I didn't accept his proposal.  
  
"That's wonderful."He rubbed my back gently.I tried to wipe my tears away,but Hiei wouldn't let me.He grabbed hold of my hand and kissed the back of it gently.I bit my lip and leanen my head on his shoulder."But are you alright now?"He kept hold of my hand so my tears were still obscuring my vision.  
  
"Yeah......You just......shocked me is all......."I felt him lower his hand to my lower back and he tightened his grip on my hand.I felt what I thought was a rain drop on my head and looked up.It was Hiei's tears.He was crying.I knew that I was gonna hurt him!I knew it!"Hiei.......I'm so sorry!I didn't mean to hurt you!I really didn't!Hiei,I-"  
  
"No,Lizzie.........It's my fault........I shouldn't have asked you........I was almost sure that you were going to say no......."He kissed my head gently,then put his head down on mine.It felt so sweet yet so sad......Just like in movies!  
  
"Hiei,no!I love you!I really do!I just don't think I'm ready for this kind of commitment........"I nuzzled his neck again."I don't know what to say to you........I really don't.........."I stood on his toes and put my arms around his neck."Hiei,please forgive me?Please?"He slipped his feet from under mine and backed away from me.His arms were still around my back,but he wasn't standing as close to me.  
  
"Lizzie,who is the other one?Who do you love know?"He looked at me simpathetically,yet sadly.I didn't know how to explain it to him.  
  
"Saoa........No,you're the only one for me......I just am not ready for that kind of commitment.....Please undersatnd that I love you to death......."He moved a little closer to me.His hands were still on my back."Saoa.....Please come closer to me....."He leaned me against his chest again."Saoa.......Thank you...."I leaned up and drew him into a lip-lock.  
  
He fidgetted at first,then relaxed.I had my eyes closed,I think he did too,and made my nose touch his cheek.He drew away from me and looked into my eyes.I smiled and looked back.He pulled the ring out of his pocket again.I was ready this time,at least,I think I was........He held the ring out to me and smiled.  
  
"Here.I want you to have it."He gave a happy sigh.I took the ring and looked at the beautiful ruby.I looked around on the golden base because I felt that there was something else about it he wanted me to see.I found it.An inscription.I skimmed and bit my lip.  
  
"Hiei........"I looked up at him,blushing.He smiled at me and nodded.I read the inscription aloud."~Lizzie,my love for you is unmeasurable.I wish to be with you forever.Is that your wish?Lovingly yours,Hiei~"I looked up at him and bit my lip again.He smiled at me and took a bit of my hair in his hand.He twirled it on his finger and his eyes glazed over.  
  
I felt a gaze on my back,but I didn't dare turn around to see who it was.I didn't want to break Hiei's gaze.There was a hand on my shoulder and I felt something warm running down my back.I shuddered as it continued to come.Hiei still was in a daze,twirling my hair.I finally looked around and saw a man with a bloody hand behind me.His bloody hand was on my shoulder.The man had red eyes,black hair,a smirk on his face,and an evil look in his eyes.  
  
"Leave this place.........Now......."He sounded like he had long snce lost the habit of losing his voice.I backed into Hiei,who was still moving his finger in the air like he was twirling my hair."Please,......leave now........Or suffer the consequences......."His eyes flashed.  
  
"Who're you?!How do I know you?!"I fell over in front of Hiei's feet.He snapped out of it and stood in front of me."Thank you,Hiei!!Thank you!"I looked back at the man."Who are you?!"Hiei tensened and his feet dug into the ground.  
  
"My name is Hac."He went around Hiei and knelt next to me."H-A-C.Hac."I blinked and leaned away from him.  
  
"Nickname or something?"I fell onto my back and he pulled me up.  
  
"Get away from her!"Hiei lunged at Hac and knocked him to the ground.He had the man in a head-lock and drew his sword to the man's neck."Touch her again and you will die!I swear it!"I slipped the ring Hiei gave me onto my finger quickly.I felt something warm spread over me."You will die!"  
  
"Three eyed midget."Hac gave him a sly look and nodded."I will never touch her again!I swear!I was just trying to be a gentlemen."Hiei let go of Hac and stood up.  
  
"My name is Hiei!"He kicked Hac and grasped my hand.He looked at me and barely opened his mouth when telling me,"Leave.......I am going to fight him now.......Leave and don't come back here........Wait for me to come for you......."I nodded and kissed his cheek for good luck.I walked a few steps behind him but kept my hand in his.He nodded for me to go ahead and leave.  
  
"I love you,Hiei.I always will."I took my hand out of his and ran out of there as fast as I could.I dove through the opening and knocked someone over."Sorry!!"I stood up and helped up the girl I knocked over."Sor-.......Rachel?"She smiled as she got up.  
  
"Hey,Liz.Knew you'd be here.You still on for Catilin's party?It is tomorrow after all."I nodded and saw a flash of red on the wall behind me."Wha?!A ruby ring?!Did Hiei-?"She looked from the ring to me.  
  
"Well,yeah,he did,but.........I didn't accept because I wasn't ready.He told me to keep the ring,though."I ran to the entrance under the ivy and Rachel followed.Silently,we left the Rose Garden and went back to where everyone else was.Kumane smiled when he saw us.  
  
"Hey,gals.Why so quiet?"He looked from me to Rachel.  
  
I ran to Kumane and cried into his shoulder.He put his arms around me and patted my back.I put my arms around his neck and took a deep breath.He began to sing my lullaby."Kumane......It's Hiei.He's in a fight.......With someone named Hac."Kumane pulled me closer.  
  
"Hac......?Lizzie,you don't remember him,but Hac is Dad.......I remember......"I felt a tear drop on my head.I nuzzled his neck.  
  
Uncle Herman came over and put a hand on my shoulder."Hac's back?!Hampton Alfred Capontee?!"Uncle Herman looked me in the eyes."He didn't die?I was right!"I heard the door open and turned to see who it was.It was Hac.  
  
"Herman?!Is that you?!"He grabbed Uncle Herman's hand.It was Dad........And if he was alive,then Hiei was............  
  
"Dad?"I turned around completely and looked at Hac.He smiled at me and reached his hand out to touch my cheek,but changed his mind.  
  
"It's me,Isabell.Sorry I gave you such a fright back in the garden.I didn't realize it was you until your friend told me.Hiei seemed like a nice boy........"He had to say 'seemED' didn't he?That is past tensed!!That means Hiei is de-.....dead.......  
  
"Is Hiei-?"Something grabbed my shoulders and screamed 'Boo!' into my ear."AAAHHH!!"I turned around,and guess who I found?"Hiei?!You little devil!"I threw my arms around him.He chuckled and rubbed my back happily.  
  
"I suppose I am a little devil,hn?I wanted to have some fun.Is that so wrong?"He picked me up and kissed my head.I hit him playfully.He rubbed his nose against mine.He was really acting diffrent.  
  
"Hiei!"I covered my mouth."Your third eye!You never put your bandana back on!"He looked up at his third eye,or tried to,and smiled.  
  
"Oh well.No one saw that didn't know."Kumane came up behind him and fixed a red bandana around it."Well,problem solved,ay?"He rubbed his nose on mine again."I really love you,Lizzie."We both smiled and I kissed his cheek.He slipped me onto the floor.  
  
"You on a sugar-high?"He shrugged and nodded.I tickled him playfully."Who's the devil now,Hiei?!"He pulled me close to him and his arms locked around my back.  
  
"Not you.That's for sure."He looked at my dad."I am sorry I did not trust you to begin with.It was wrong of me,Mr.Capontee."He bowed slightly to Dad and Dad waved his hand.  
  
"No 'Mr.'!Just Hac.Even my kids called me Hac when they were little.And if you don't believe me,ask Kumane.Little Isabell wouldn't remember."Dad smiled at me and pretended to touch my chin.Hiei grinned and shook his head.  
  
"Mr.-........I mean,Hac,you don't have to keep the promise.......I was afraid that you were out to injure her......."Now that is the Hiei I know!  
  
"Thank you,Hiei.But I'm not the kind of person to break a promise if I can help it."Dad smiled at Hiei."I always keep my promises.Why don't you make one?"He raised his eyebrows at Hiei.I looked from one to the other,unsurely.  
  
"Well,why don't Lizzie and I have a woman to woman talk?"Rachel grabbed my arm and dragged me outside.She was grinning the whole way.We reached the fountain in the center of the main garden.  
  
"What do you want to talk about,Rachel?"She lifted up my hand and pointed to the ring on my finger."Hiei gave it to me.I wasn't ready to be committed to marrying him,but he wanted me to keep it anyway........"  
  
"Ri~ight......Why do you look so unsure of yourself,then?Did you change your mind or something?"  
  
"No!I-I mean yes.......I want to marry him,but I don't know how to say I do........."She slipped the rng off my finger and looked at the inscription.  
  
"Then tell him exactly what you just told me.That you're ready for that knd of commitment now."She read the inscription and 'awwed'."I would never say no to someone who gave me this."I blushed and looked away.  
  
"I know.......I want to tell him so badly.......Next time I see him,I'll tell him that....."I smiled and looked at the ring."He is really sweet.He doesn't have an ice heart like everyone says."I felt something hard on the back of my head.I looked around to see what it was.I looked down and saw a huge tear gem.It was really pretty.  
  
"What's that,Liz?"Rachel pointed to it.  
  
"I don't know......."I felt my eyes go out of focus and I heard a wooshing in my ears.I looked around me and everything was silvery,like mercury........."Where am I?"My voice echoed back to me in many different languages."Hello?Anyone there?!"  
  
"Yes......"I turned as I heard the Echo of 1000 languages as I call it.It was a Wolf Youkai."I am here......You are in the Realm of the Many......."More echoes.Annoying echoes.  
  
"Who're you?I'm Li-"  
  
"I am Riyo.......And you are Cazador,my decendant......Correct......?"I nodded and it seemed even my nod was repeated in a thousand languages."You have found my Gem........The only way it will work for you,........"She smiled at the echoes.Every movement was repeated in 1000 languages!"Is if you fall in mad yet true love........."  
  
"Hey,Cazador!!!!Hey,Riyo!!"I turned around and saw Kazuo running,or more flying,towards us."Hey!Great job,Cazador!You found the Gem of Riyo!!"He stopped in front of me and hugged me."It's great to see you again."  
  
"Hello,Kazuo.You have met Cazador prior to this?"Kazuo nodded and let go of me."I was explaining the rules to young Cazador.Just as my brother explained them to you."I was really starting to freak from all the echoes.  
  
"Uhhh.......Right.......Will you tell me what the thing is that you need to tell me?"My voice echoed around me,as usual."Damned echo things!!They're so annoying!!"  
  
"Your mouth,Cazador......Do not say such a word......"I rolled my eyes at Riyo and waited for her reaction."You know,Cazador,......You remind me alot of someone.......But who is it that you remind me of.......?"  
  
I shrugged."I don't know.........Who do I remind you of?So.......?The rules.......?"She grinned at me.  
  
"Me.....You remind me of me when I was a child......You know what?"I shrugged again."You're exactly like me when I was your age!You even look like me!"Riyo grinned and gave me a hug."I really think that you already know how to work it as well as you need to......."I heard Kazuo snickering behind me.  
  
"What's so funny,Kazuo?!I love Hiei and I am not afriad to admit it if that's what I have to do to use Riyo's Gem."I drew away from Riyo and came back to earth.I looked at Rachel.She was in the exact position she had been in when I first entered the echoing place.  
  
"Lizzie,do you think that that is the tear-gem Dad always talked about?I mean,it is a blueish-grey.......Maybe it's Riyo's Gem.Ya think?"She smiled at me.I picked up the Tear-Gem and twirled it around.  
  
"It is........I just saw Riyo in a silvery-world........"I sat down on the ground and held the Gem close to me.I felt my mother's presence while I was holding it.  
  
"Wow.......That's her Tear-Gem?"Rachel sat down next to me.I nodded and handed it to her so she could get a better look at it."Oh!Your ring!Here!"She handed me back the ring Hiei had given me.I felt a presence behind me so I turned to see who or what it was.  
  
"Hiei!Hey......."I blushed and bit my lip from embarassment.He put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me sweetly.He sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.I heard Rachel giggling."What's so funny,Cheetah?"  
  
"I just realized how light your hair was when you were little.It's almost as light as my hair!And now your hair is tat ligt again!"I knew that wasn't the truth,but I wasn't gonna say anything."I'll leave you 2 alone......See ya!"Rachel stood up and left.I felt Hiei's grip tighten on my shoulder.  
  
"Lizzie,are you alright?You seem worried........"  
  
((Hiei's POV))  
  
I looked at Lizzie in worry and sat down next to her."You know you can tell me anything......."I took her hand in mine.She looked at me and leaned her head on my shoulder.  
  
"I......Hiei,I really love you.......I may be ready for the commitment of marriage,but I'm not sure......."I saw a gleam on the ground and Lizzie reached out and grabbed the object."The Gem of Riyo.........Riyo said that I would only be able to work it if I fall in mad and true love......."I felt her tears on my shoulder.  
  
"Lizzie,you need to calm down.......Shhhh......."I smiled at her and laid my head on hers.She moved closer to me and threw her arms around my neck."Shhhh........You don't have to do anything if you don't think you are ready......."  
  
"No......!I am ready.......If you are that is......."She looked up at me with her wide,violet eyes.I couldn't say anything."If you aren't,I'll undertstand entirely......."She moved closer to me again.  
  
"Hiei?!Lizzie?!"We both looked over my shoulder and saw Ash and Kate.Ash was the one speaking."What are you doing.......?"They both grinned at us and sat down next to us.  
  
"Yeah,Lizzie,what are you 2 doing?"Kate grinned and flicked one of Lizzie's 3 'dog ears'.Lizzie was blushing and she buried her face in my shoulder.I patted her back.  
  
"We were talking,Ash,Kate."I looked up at them."Why do you care?And why are you here?"Lizzie squirmed in my lap and moved her head to my shoulder.I stroked her head gently to calm her down."It's okay,Lizzie......."  
  
"Well,we knew you guys were here so we thought we'd come see you......."It was Kate."We'll leave if you want......."Lizzie squirmed in my lap and turned to face them.  
  
"No.......You don't have to......."She looked at me.I nodded to her unasked question."We've got a secret.A juicy secret."She grinned at her friends.Both of them grinned back.Ash was bouncing up and down.  
  
"Tell us!C'mon!You can't say you've got a juicy secret and not tell us what it is!!"Her olive eyes flashed and she leaned closer to us to hear.  
  
"Hiei,do you want to tell them?"Lizzie moved closer to me and looked up at me,smiling.She leaned her head on my shoulder.I nodded again."Go ahead.But first,Kate,Ash,you 2 have to promise not to tell anyone.Kay?"Ash and Kate nodded then looked at me.  
  
"Well,Lizzie and I are......"I kissed her forehead and took her right hand in my left.I moved it so that her ring flashed."We are getting married."They both began to giggle.Ash smiled.  
  
"Seriously?!You guys got engaged?!"I nodded.Ash grinned."Oh my God!!Hmhmhmhmhmhm!!!!"She covered her mouth and screamed.Kate continued to giggle and fell over laughing.  
  
Lizzie leaned up and kissed my neck."We're not sure when........We just got engaged today......Now,remember your promises!Don't tell anyone!We aren't going to tell anyone until Hiei wants to.And I'm sure that he doesn't want anyone to know yet."She looked up at me and smiled.  
  
"Correct.I would prefer not to tell anyone until we know a bit more about when we are going to."I smiled back at her.She stood up and held my hand in a way that made me stand up as well.Kate and Ash stood up as well and began giggling again."Let us go back inside before everyone begins to stare at us,Lizzie."  
  
"Yeah.They are giggling pretty loud."She laced her fingers with mine and we went back inside.The others were waiting for us in the lobby.Kurama and Kumane grinned as we approached."Sup,guys?Why ya grinnin'?"Lizzie leaned on my shoulder.Kurama answered her question.  
  
"Oh,nothing.We were just talking about something."Kurama put his arm around Yinaro's shoulders."Why do you 2 look so happy?"Lizzie and I exchanged looks.She replied.  
  
"None ya!You have your secrets and we have ours!"She hid her hand in her pocket.She tickled the palm of my hand and laid her head on my shoulder.I felt myself laughing."What's so funny?!"She squeezed my hand.  
  
"You're tickling me,Lizzie."I smiled at her then opened a mind-link with Kurama.  
  
~"Yes,Hiei?What is it?"~  
  
~"Can you keep a secret?An important secret?"~  
  
~"Of course,Hiei.......But whatever would you be so worked up about?"~  
  
~"It's about me and Lizzie.......You see,we........"~I blushed and looked toward the floor.  
  
~"You.....What.....?"~  
  
~"We are getting married......Do not tell anyone.I just know that I can trust you.I had to tell one of my friends......"~I looked back at Kurama,who was smiling like he had just received the best gift in the world.  
  
~"You-you are telling the truth,right?"~  
  
~"Yes.......We got engaged this afternoon.Just a short while ago......."~  
  
~"My goodness........Do you know when?"~  
  
~"No,but I asure you that you will be one of the first to know."~  
  
~"Thank you......I am sure that you will make a wonderful couple......"~He smiled at me.  
  
~"Please,tell no one."~I closed the mind-link and kissed Lizzie's head.  
  
"Hiei?"She moved her head on my neck affectionately."You ready to go?"I nodded and followed her and the others outside.Lizzie still had a bandage wrapped around her arm from when Cazador had temporarily taken over her body.She grabbed hold of her arm where the gash had been on Cazador's arm and held it painfully tight.She moaned a bit and leaned onto me,more for support than to show affection.  
  
"Lizzie?Are you alright?"She nodded but moaned again."Let me carry you......"She shook her head,but I picked her up anyway,being careful to hold her the proper way."You seem really pale,Lizzie......."Gently,I touched her arm where the gash had been on Cazador's.She winced and moaned a bit."Apparently the wound remained on you even though you are 2 seperate beings......"She yawned and fell asleep.  
  
"Hiei,is Lizzie alright?"Kurama was walking right next to me.I shook my head and sighed."What's wrong with her?Is the wound getting worse?"I looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Yes.She won't be able to lift much for a while.......She is really injured......"I looked back down at Lizzie.She looked like she was in pain.She never before had shown so much pain.......  
  
"She really looks like she's hurting doesn't she?"Kurama was looking at her too.I nodded."When we get back to Rachel's house,we ought let her sleep for a while.Don't you think so?"I nodded again.  
  
"Yes,we best let her do that.......It has been a long,hard day for her."We reached Rachel's house and went immediately up to Rachel's room and put Lizzie to bed.Kurama and I went into the wreck room and sat in front of the widow.It was raining outside,so we couldn't go out on the balcony.  
  
"Hiei,you do know that Lizzie was lying about the party being a skate dance?She didn't want you to feel bad about missing it.The party is a dance party.Do you want to go?"He looked over at me and grinned.  
  
"Of course......I will go,but it will be a surprise......"I smiled at him and elbowed his knee.He smiled and elbowed me back.  
  
"Well,you surely are getting better at being social!"He pushed me playfully.We got into a play fight and rolled out of the door.Lizzie had apparently woken up and happened to be standing there when we rolled out.She stared at us uncertainly."Hello,Lizzie!"We both began to laugh.Lizzie knelt down next to us and kissed my forehead.  
  
"What were you 2 doing?"She smiled and I pushed some hair out of her face.Kurama and I couldn't stop laughing long enough to explain."Well,obviosly you've had some sugar."She kissed my forehead again then stood up and went to the doors to the balcony and looked out.  
  
I stood up and went over to her in case she needed something to support herself on.I had stopped laughing,but was still smiling.Lizzie leaned on my shoulder and I touched her cheek."Lizzie,are you alright?I mean,you should be lying down."She moved closer to me and held my hands in hers.  
  
"Hiei,I don't feel so good......."She put her head under my own.She didn't look good either......Her skin was pale and her eyes were red and heavy-looking.I picked her up and brought her into the wreck room,where Kurama was.I put her down on the couch and covered her with a blanket.I looked over at Kurama.  
  
"Is she alright?Is she ill?"Kurama watched me intently.I sat down next to him and shook my head.  
  
"She is getting worse by the minute.Do you think there is anything that you can do to help her?"I looked at him."Will you take a look at her arm?"Kurama nodded and went over to Lizzie.I followed him in worry.  
  
Kurama slowly unwrapped the bandages from around Lizzie's arm and examined the wound.It was deep,that was certain.He sighed and touched the wound,tenderly.Lizzie moaned and turned toward me.She looked like she was going to die from the pain.I reached out and touched her cheek so that she would roll back over,off of her arm.She did and her hand found mine though her eyes were closed.  
  
Kurama nodded for me to hold her hand so that she would be able to feel me with her.I did and she seemed to relax a bit.I watched Kurama take some herbs out of a small bag he had and put them on the wound.He silently re-wrapped the bandages around her arm and sighed contentedly.  
  
"That ought keep the pain down to a minimum."He smiled and placed his hand on her head,lovingly."She will still pain,but it will be less so.She will be much better."He looked at me and put a hand on my shoulder."You and her will be great for each other."Lizzie moaned again and I gripped her hand a bit tighter so she would know I was still there.  
  
"Lizzie,go to sleep.You need rest."I kissed her head tenderly."You need much rest."She sighed and rolled her head over so that er ead was facing me.Her eyes were shut,but she was wide awake.Her breathing was restless.She opened her eyes and smiled at me painfully."Lizzie,rest.Please?"  
  
"Hiei.......I don't want to rest.......I want to be with you........"She tugged gently on my hand and I moved closer to her.I shook my head and sighed.  
  
"Well,you can be with me if you are asleep........"I smiled and massaged her hand affectionately.She tried to laugh,but couldn't.  
  
"Hiei.......I'm resting.......Just not sleeping.........Please?"She looked up at me longingly,but I shook my head.  
  
"Sleep.......You need it badly......."I kissed her head again and she fell asleep."Thank you,Kurama.I owe you my life......."I looked at Kurama.He shook his head and removed his hand from my shoulder.  
  
"Hiei,I've told you before,I help you because you are my friend.You need to learn that.Let's let her sleep and we can talk......."He smiled."Have you thought about the wedding date?"I shook my head silently and turned my gaze back to Lizzie."You're worried about her,aren't you?"I nodded.  
  
I slipped my hand from Lizzie's and leaned my ead on Kurama's shoulder.I was tired and couldn't stay awake.Kurama moved me so that my head was in his lap.He must have known I was tired.I felt my mind drifting off into sleep.  
  
((Kurama's POV))  
  
Hiei had fallen asleep in my lap.I smiled and rolled my eyes.He was being very odd for Hiei today.He was muttering something in his sleep.I paid no attention;I had just heard a noise from the door.It must have opened.Soft footsteps came in.I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to look at the owner of the hand.It was Yin.  
  
"Hey,Kurama.Mind if I sit with you in here?"She smiled and I nodded.She went and closed the door before coming and sitting to my left."Why is Hiei asleep in your lap?"She was speaking softly and carefully avoiding the subject of Lizzie.I could tell it.......  
  
"He is tired and most likely could not stay awake.He and Lizzie have had long days........"I waited for her to say something.She remained silent."What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well,Lizzie and Hiei actually.......I didn't think you would want to so I avoided the subject........"She grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently."Is that okay to talk about?"I nodded and slipped my hand from hers."Well,how is she?"  
  
"She should be fine.......She is just going to hurt for a while.Her arm will also be a bit bruised and scathed.It will be nothing serious."I looked back at Lizzie and saw that the bandages were holding well.Yin slipped her hand back into mine and smiled at me.  
  
"That's great!Hiei will be glad......"She leaned her head on my shoulder and sighed."......Do you think they will get married?I mean,they're a perfect couple for each other.They should.They should have children."I shook my head and laughed.  
  
"I think they will.Get married I mean.I don't think they should have children for a while.At least not have any of their own.Maybe adopt one,but not one of their own."I smiled and put my arm around her.She smiled too and kissed my cheek.  
  
"Are you hiding something?"She snuggled closer to me and I shook my head."Something I should know about?"I shook my head again."C'mon!!Tell me!"She tickled my neck,my weak point.I almost fell over but steadied myself.  
  
"Okay,but you have to keep it a secret.Deal?"I had my face about an inch from hers.She shrugged.  
  
"Maybe......Depends on what's in it for me........?"She tightened her grip on my hand.I smiled and kissed her lips for a split second.She blushed and nodded."Okay......I'll keep it on the down low......."  
  
I pointed to the ring on Lizzie's finger."Hiei and Lizzie are getting married.They got engaged today."Yin gasped and grabbed hold of my arm."That's great for them isn't it?"She nodded and began to bounce up and down in excitement."What are you so hyper about?"  
  
"They got engaged?!Oooooooh!!!That's wonderful!!"I kissed her lips gently to silence her.It didn't work well.  
  
"Shhhh.......If Hiei wakes,he will be furious.I was supposed to keep it secret."She continued to scream through closed lips and bounce up and down.I locked my lips on hers and she put her arms around my neck.Her fingers stroked my hair.I put one hand on her waist and one on her neck.She drew her head away from mine and leaned on my shoulder.  
  
"Well well well......Obviously,you have given into your heart,Kurama.Good for you."Hiei sat up from my lap and grinned.  
  
"Hiei!!Oh damn it!Hiei,why did you have to do that?!"Yin snuggled closer to me again and put her arms around my neck.  
  
"Yes,Hiei.I gave into my emotions.I love Yin and I cannot help it."I kissed Yin's cheek and touched her chin tenderly."You probably think that I am acting very strange."I looked back at Hiei and grinned.  
  
Hiei grinned and rolled his eyes.He looked over at Lizzie and frowned."Will she be alright?"I nodded and put a hand on his shoulder.He needed support right now,even if he wouldn't admit it."How long until she is entirely well?"  
  
"I am not sure.It will not be soon with a gash like that.She will be able to support herself without using too much energy by tomorrow,but she will not be able to do what she normally does for a while."I looked at him unsurely."Are you alright with that?"He nodded unsteadily.  
  
"Hiei,Lizzie is in good hands.She's in Kurama's hands!You know you can trust him."Yin stood up and went over to the CD player.She turned it on and 'Say the Word' by Christy Carlson Romano was playing.She put it on repeat then sat down in front of Hiei."I know you love her,but you don't need to worry so much.She will be just fine."  
  
"I know.I just worry for her.She is the love of my life."He kissed her head tenderly and took her hand in his."I wish that I could be the one who is injured like she is........"He smiled and began to sing an ancient magic.  
  
Lizzie began to translate it in time with Hiei's singing.She sung it as well."If I could take it back and change it all,you know I would take back what I said.I can only imagine that we will be together forever and keep it that way."She rolled over off of the couch."Doh!!"She sat up and rubbed her arm where the gash was."Huh?What happened?"Hiei put his hand on Lizzie's head and smiled gently.He finished to sing the ancient magic to her.  
  
"Tamaa yaton caytee mou fau isho to miya heool piya........"Hiei pushed some of Lizzie's hair out of her face then stopped singing."You fell off the couch,Lizzie.Don't touch your arm."She quickly moved her hand from her arm."Kurama put some herbs on it so that it would stop hurting."He picked her up and put her down on the couch.He sat on the edge of the couch and picked up her hand.  
  
Yin stirred beside me and touched my neck.I looked at her and she was smiling."Hiei,you're strange."I couldn't help but smile at Yin's comment."You really are.But not as strange as Lizzie is."  
  
"Well,Yin,I admit that I am strange.I always have been and always will be."Lizzie grinned and sat up next to Hiei.He tried to get her to lie down again,but she wouldn't.She snuggled up to him and kissed his lips tenderly for a second.He blushed and stroked her head.She embraced him and kissed his neck tenderly a few times.  
  
"Lizzie......."Hiei kissed her cheek."I love you too.......But please rest more......Sleep more......"I tried my hardest not to laugh but wasn't doing so well.Hiei looked at me and half grinned."What is so funny?"  
  
Yin and I both fell into fits of laughter.I stopped long enough to reply."Nothing!Nothing at all!"I began to laugh again and Hiei threw a pillow at me.Lizzie laughed with us.  
  
"Will some one please tell me what is so funny?"Lizzie snuggled closer to Hiei and laid her head on his shoulder.Hiei stroked her head lovingly.  
  
"I'm laughing at us!We're acting so silly!"Lizzie moved a bit closer to Hiei and scooted into his lap.He blushed and laced his fingers with hers.Yin and I snickered and she laid her head on mine.I blushed myself.  
  
"Well,Kurama,it seems the girls are imitating each other."He smiled and nodded toward Yin.I realized that she was sitting in my lap.I laced my fingers with hers and kissed her cheek."I would say that you can tell Yinaro if you want,but I believe that you have already done so."I nodded and blushed more.  
  
"Hiei,when?"Lizzie looked up at Hiei with longing eyes.He looked at her quizically.She smiled and nuzzled his neck."When are we getting married?"Hiei smiled and kissed Lizzie's lips tenderly.She blushed and drew away.  
  
"Whenever........I do not care when........It is up to you........"He smiled and laid her down with her head in his lap.She immediatly fell alseep but Hiei still had her hand in his.He looked back at me and Yin."Well,seems you 2 have been getting along well."  
  
Yin smiled at him and went to change the song on the CD player."Well,yeah.I guess we are.I really love Kurama."She looked back at me and grinned.  
  
"And I love Yin.Just like you love Lizzie.It's one of those things you can't help."I smiled and looked back at Yin.She had turned the radio on."We just don't have a love as deep and strong as yours and Lizzie's."Yin laughed and sat back in my lap.  
  
"I think Lizzie would like this song."It was Hiei speaking.He was looking down at Lizzie with nothing but love in his eyes.It was Lee Ann Womack's 'I Hope You Dance'.The song seemed to almost speak of the normally hyper girl that was asleep in Hiei's lap."It is beautiful,like her....."  
  
Yin fell asleep so Hiei and I were alone.We sat in silence.He constantly would hum Lizzie's lullaby to her when she began to stir.She would immediatly silence and roll over in Hiei's lap.I would just watch silently and try not to wake Yin or Lizzie by laughing.Hiei smiled and nodded happily.The 2 of us smiled and listened to the radio.Lizzie fell over off of the couch and woke up again.  
  
Hiei lifted Lizzie into is lap and stroked her head seemingly involuntarily.She snuggled closer to his body and sighed with contentment.He smiled and held his arm securely around her waist.They made a perfect couple for each other.Hiei looked at me and nodded,saying that he would open a mind-link so that we could talk if I wanted.  
  
~"Hiei,you really care about her,don't you?"~  
  
~"Yes.......I really cannot wait for the wedding......But I will leave all the desicisions up to her.I do not like to make desicisions."~  
  
~"Plan it together.You'll both be happy that way."~  
  
~"Valid point.......I just......I don't know.......I'm so happy that we are getting married......I cannot believe it.......I really want to married as soon as possible......I-"~  
  
~"You what?Want to get married tomorrow?"~Hiei and I jumped when we heard the third voice.It was female and seemed familiar.We realized who it was.  
  
~"Lizzie!!No!Not at all!I-I-.....I don't know......"~Hiei kissed her gently on the head and she grinned.  
  
"Didn't know I could break into mind-links,did ya?"She grinned and kissed him gently on his lips.Hiei blushed furiously and kissed back.I wanted to take a picture of them but didn't have a camera.Yin was apparently awake.She handed me a camera and grinned.  
  
"Take a picture of them,Kurama,"she mouthed.I nodded and snapped a quick picture after turning off the flash.Neither of them seemed to notice.Hiei blushed more and stroked her head tenderly.I looked back at Yin.She mouthed,"That's so sweet!They are perfect for each other!"  
  
Lizzie drew away from Hiei and laid her head on his shoulder.He smiled and touched her arm where the gash was.She winced a bit and squirmed to remove his hand.He did remove it.Yin and I looked at each other and grinned.I leaned down and kissed her tenderly on her lips.She kissed back and put her arms around my neck.  
  
"Awww......Isn't that sweet,Hiei?"Lizzie's voice was a bit anxious.I sensed Hiei nodding.I drew away from Yin and she laid her head on my shoulder.I looked up at Hiei and Lizzie."Ooops!I guess I spoke too loud!"She blushed and nuzzled Hiei's neck.  
  
"Lizzie,it's okay."I smiled at her and stroked Yin's head.Hiei smiled at us and tickled Lizzie's neck."You're just being yourself.Besides,we've all done that to you and Hiei."All 4 of us began to laugh.  
  
Lizzie fell asleep again and Hiei held her silently.Yin and I didn't say anything either.We all sat in silence and listened to the music.The song that was playing was Avril Lavigne's 'I'm With You'.Hiei looked uncomfortable,but I was afraid of invading on his personal life.He was looking down at Lizzie.She was still asleep.  
  
~"Kurama,may I ask you something?"~  
  
~"Of course!You can ask me anything that you want.......But what would you need to ask me?"~  
  
~"I.....It's Lizzie.I don't know what to do......"~  
  
~"What do you need to do?"~  
  
~"I don't know.I'm just so worried about her.I can't stop.I can feel her pain......She's hurting.....She won't show it,but she is....."~  
  
~"Hiei,you needn't be so worried.She will be just fine.It will just be a bit like when you used the Dragon of Darkness Flame.Her arm will be paining her for a while."~  
  
~"I know,Kurama.I know.I just worry.It is just what my heart does."~  
  
~"It's OK.I understand.You really love her and worry about her."~I smiled at him.~"Just do what you can and let her know you love her."~Yin yawned and stood up.  
  
"I'll let you guys talk in private.You don't have to talk in a mind-link."She grinned and left the room,closing the door quietly behind her.Hiei rested is head in his hands.He removed the red bandana from around is forehead and stared out the window with all 3 eyes.He was crying.  
  
"Hiei,just calm down.Take a deep breath and relax.It will only seem worse if you worry all the time."I put a hand on his shoulder and he took a deep breath and let it out slowly."Good.Now try to stay calm."  
  
"I will try to stay calm."He looked at Lizzie and pulled her closer to him.I smiled and removed my hand from his shoulder.We both sighed then snickered.An Eminem song had come on the radio and Lizzie was singing it in her sleep."Lizzie is one unusual girl."  
  
"Yes,she sure is.She and you will be perfect."I smiled and looked at Lizzie.She sighed and moved so that she was out of Hiei's lap.She had apparently woken up.  
  
"Oh!I love this song!"The radio was now playing 'Greatest Love of All' by Whitney Houston.She leaned on Hiei's shoulder and hummed the tune.  
  
"Would you like to dance,Lizzie?"Hiei stood up and held his hand out to her.She took it and put her arms around his neck.He rested his hands on her hips and she laid her head on his shoulder.They danced beautifully.I just sat there and watched them.  
  
"I hate to interupt,but I believe it is time for bed?"We turned and faced the door.Standing in the doorway was Rachel and Kumane.Rachel had spoken."Well,you gonna go to bed?"The 3 of us looked at them uncertainly.  
  
"Ah,Caitilin won't go to bed unless the rest of us do.She doesn't want to miss anything.Will you guys please?"Kumane gave us that look that always gets you to do what they want.We all nodded and Lizzie left with Rachel and Kumane.Hiei and I set up the sleeping bags and I fell asleep,I do not think that Hiei did though.  
  
((Author's POV))  
  
Lizzie yawned and leaned on her brother.She was ready to go to sleep.When she got to Rachel's room,she crashed onto the mattress and fell asleep.Kumane and Rachel tucked her in then went to bed themselves.They had played spy.That morning they had bugged Lizzie.They had slipped a mini-microphone onto her dragon necklace,so they already knew that Hiei and Lizzie were engaged.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie:Sorry it took so long to post.My internet connection on my laptop wasn't working.  
  
Hiei:And how much research have you done now?  
  
Lizzie:Uhhhh......See ya!*runs to the other computer and runs into a wall on the way*  
  
Hiei:-_-;  
  
Ash&Kate:Have a nice day!!And please R&R! 


	16. The Dance and the Finale

Lizzie:Heyas!*blink*I really am sorry that it's taking so long to post the chapters!The wireless internet connection was down and I can't get on the other computer much.  
  
Kurama:Amazing,she's not hyper........  
  
Hiei:That is impressive.....  
  
Rachel:That's just gonna make her hyper in a minute!!  
  
Disclamier:............Do I have to say it..........?  
  
Lizzie:*reads a dictionary*  
  
Hiei:@__@;;  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
the next morning...........((Lizzie's POV))  
  
I woke up early that morning.It was the day of Caitilin's dance.Rachel was still asleep,so I sneaked quietly out of the room.I went downstairs and saw Hiei on the back porch and went over to the doors.He was talking to Kurama,big surprise.......I opened the door quietly and sneaked outside.They didn't hear me.Kurama was in midsentence.  
  
"-be just fine,Hiei.When she wakes up,I'm sure that she will be almost normal.She is just having bad luck right now."  
  
Hiei sighed and started picking the petals off of a flower.He nodded."I know....You can say that a hundred times but I will still worry......It is just my heart......"He picked the last petal off the flower and threw it to the ground.  
  
"Hiei,try to keep calm.She wouldn't like you to worry over her."Kurama took a rose out of his pocket and gave it to Hiei."Here."  
  
Hiei took the rose and stared at it.He twirled it around and started muttering to himself."I wish she were here now so I would be able to know that she is alright."I grinned and went over to the 2 of them.They still hadn't heard me behind them.  
  
I put my arms around Hiei's neck.He jumped and looked at me."Hey,Hiei.Good to see you this morning."I yawned and nuzzled his neck.He smiled and put his arms around me.  
  
"Same,Lizzie.It's great to see you're well."He kissed my cheek and I felt myself blushing."Perhaps you should lie down."I smiled and waved at Kurama.  
  
"I'm fine,Hiei."I yawned and kissed his lips tenderly for a second.He blushed."Why are you out here?Ususually you're up on the balcony."He smiled and twirled some of my hair on his finger.  
  
"Hiei and I thought we'd come here so less people would be able to find us.We didn't want to be disturbed."Kurama smiled.I blinked and started to go back inside."Oh!No,it's okay if you're here.We just wanted to get away from the others."Kurama grabbed my arm to stop me from going.Hiei took my hand in his and pulled me close to him,removing Kurama's hand from my arm.  
  
"Stay here,please,Lizzie......I want you to stay with us......."He put his arms around my back and held me close to him.I blushed and put my arms around his neck.He slipped the rose behind my ear and laid his head on mine.I leaned my head on his chest.  
  
"Okay,Hiei......I'll stay......"I felt myself falling down to the ground,my eyes closing.Hiei was keeping me up.I leaned on his shoulder to help keep myself up."......Hiei......."He picked me up and held me close to him.I snuggled closer.  
  
"Kurama,what's wrong with her?"Hiei's voice sounded anxious.I squirmed in his arms.I felt Kurama's cool hand on my head.He kept one hand there,and put one hand on my right arm.I think I flinched.  
  
"I think she used up too much energy and is just tired.We should put her back to bed,Hiei."Kurama removed his hands from me and I heard him whisper something to Hiei.Hiei held me closer to him and kissed my cheek.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked up at him."......Saoa......I'm uh-kay......"He looked down at me and sat on the porch swing,holding me in his lap."Saoa......I'm okay.....You don't need to worry......"I forced a yawn to hide my moaning.He wasn't fooled.  
  
"Lizzie,you are injured.You are not alright.Rest,you need it."He smiled and stroked my head."Go to sleep."I shook my head and leaned my head on his chest again.Kurama smiled and sat down next to Hiei.They were sharing a strange look.  
  
"I think Hiei is right,Lizzie.You ought to rest."He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up a bit."Well,you seem to be alright.Maybe you're healing faster than I thought."He smiled and patted my head.I grinned and put my arms around Hiei's neck.They 3 of us merely sat in silence.  
  
Rachel's black lab and dalmation pup came up to us and rested their heads on our laps.Shadow,the black lab,licked my hand and put his front paws on Hiei's knee.Blessed((bless-edd)),the dalmation pup,jumped up into Kurama's lap.She started to lick his face then licked his ear.Rachel came outside and stood in front of us.  
  
"It's time for breakfast.You guys gonna come in and have some?"Shadow ran over to her and jumped on her,putting his front paws on her shoulders."We've got a traditional Japanese meal."  
  
"Sure,Rachel.We'll come in just a minute."Kurama grinned and picked up Blessed.Hiei and I snickered and stood up,well......Hiei stood up still carrying me."Hiei,I think Lizzie can walk......"Kurama raised an eyebrow at Hiei.He put me down and took my hand in his.  
  
"Oookay.....You guys should really get married and take your love to the next level!"Rachel shot us a grin and a peace sign then went inside.We followed her to the kitchen,me rolling my eyes.  
  
"Auntie Christian!You've out down yourself!"I looked at Auntie Christian and smiled.She had made rice cakes,etimommie((boiled soy beans)),shrimp tempura((deep fried shrimp)),and some pancakes.Okay,the pancakes weren't traditional Japanese food,but still......!  
  
"I made the etimommie ecspecially for you and Kumane."She nodded for us to sit down.We did so and began to talk and eat.Yin kept shooting me glances.I didn't know why,but I kept my mouth shut about it.She finally burst out.  
  
"Lizzie,I need to talk to you,now!"She dragged me into the other room by my left arm.She looked back at the kitchen then pulled me into a different room.She whispered even in there."Lizzie,Kurama told me about you and Hiei.I couldn't keep quiet anymore!I had to congradulate you,but I knew better than to say it in front of everyone."  
  
"Well,I thank you,Yin.I bet Hiei would,too.But I get the feeling that there's something else."I wrenched my arm out of her hand."What is it?"  
  
Yin blushed and looked down at the ground."Well......I'll tell you only if you promise not to tell a soul.Deal?"I nodded and waited for her to continue."Well......You see......Kurama and I are......Going......"  
  
"Steady?"I felt my eyes widening."You and Kurama are going steady?"She nodded and I gasped."Oh my gosh!Cool!That's so great for you guys!"I gave her a bear hug and we fell into fits of giggles.  
  
"What are you 2 doing?"We jumped at this and turned to see who had spoken.It was Hiei.He was grinning and came over to us."Why are you laughing?"I leaned on his shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Nothing!Just something Yin told me!"I put my hand on my upper-right arm.It didn't even hurt!Kurama's medicine was working well!Hiei twirled some of my hair on his finger."I'm not gonna tell you......"  
  
"Let go of your arm."He gave me a look of warning.I quickly moved my hand from my arm."Come on,let's all go back to breakfast."We all headed back into the kitchen.I sat down next to Auntie Christian and Yin sat down next to me.  
  
Kurama was still holding Blessed since Rachel said he could bring her in."Why is her name 'Blessed'?Is there any particular reason?"  
  
Rachel scratched Blessed's head and grinned."Not really.We just liked that name."She looked at me and Yin then over at Hiei.I knew what she was asking.She was asking:'Why aren't you with Hiei?'I just grinned.  
  
"Hey,Caitilin,when's your dance again?"I looked over at my midget 12-year-old cousin.She thought for a minute then shrugged."You don't even remember?"She thought for a minute again then shrugged again."C'mon,Caitilin,think!......Wait......Did I say that?"  
  
"Wait!I remember!Wow when was the last time you heard me say that?Anyway,it's at 4:00 this afternoon.But my teacher wanted me to ask you something.She goes to our church and she heard you sing.She wanted to know if you would come and sing at the dance.Will you?You can choose the song."She looked up at me with wide eyes.She did the puppy pout.  
  
"Oh!Not the puppy pout!That's just not fair!"I tried to resist."OK!!I'll do it!Just stop the puppy pout!"She did as she was told and I went to the wreck room to listen to songs and find one to sing at the dance.I listened to Martina McBride's 'Concrete Angel'.I felt my eyes tearing.I started singing in about the middle of the song.  
  
"-in the middle of the night.The neighbors hear but they turn out the light.A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate.When the morning comes it'll be too late.Through the wind and the rain she stands as hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above.But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.Concrete angel."  
  
I began to cry and had to stop singing.I felt a hand on my shoulder.I looked up at who it was.  
  
"Lizzie,don't cry."Hiei sat down next to me and I laid my head on his shoulder.He put his arms around me and sang an ancient magic to me.I scooted into his lap and put my arms around his neck.I had put the song on repeat so I kept crying.Hiei pulled me closer to him."Lizzie,it's okay.It's a song......It's not real......"  
  
I yawned and whispered the song under my breath.He tenderly kissed me to get me to be quiet.It worked.I hesitated,then kissed back,closing my eyes.He sung the ancient magic into my mind.I listened silently.He put one of his hands on the back of my head and his other hand on my hip.I opened my eyes and looked at him.His eyes were closed.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked down at me,lovingly.I drew back from him and looked at him.He smiled and leaned me on his chest."I love you,Lizzie."He laid his head on top of mine and continued to sing the ancient magic.  
  
"I love you too,Hiei."I reached my hand up and touched his nose.He grinned and touched my nose too.We both smiled and grasped each other's hand."I'll stop the singing......If I can help it......"I felt my mouth forming the lyrics again,but there was no sound.Tears began to stream out of my eyes.  
  
"Lizzie,shhh......"Hiei rubbed my back like Kumane used to do when I was little.I held back my tears and snuggled him."What is the song about,anyway?"He patted my head.  
  
"It's about a girl whose mother abuses her and eventually kills her.There's an angel girl on her tomb stone.In the music video,there is a boy that loves the little girl,too."I sighed and let some tears go so I didn't sound like I was trying to stop crying."That's why it's so sad......"He made a strange noise then I felt a tear drop on my head.I looked up at him.  
  
"Now I see why you are crying......"He continued to cry and pecked my cheek."That is sad.......I really understand now......"I felt more tears on my head.I looked up at him.  
  
"Hiei,if I may quote you:It's only a song......"I was still crying,but it seemed less important now.I just wanted for Hiei to stop crying.Is this how Hiei always felt when I cried?"Hiei......"I changed the song on the CD player to a much happier one,I think one by Dad's old band.It was an ancient magic,very fast beat.  
  
Hiei wiped my eyes,which were still streaming with tears,on the sleeve of his cloak.I wiped away his tears on my mercury bandana that I had in my pocket.I have lots of things made from magicked((charmed)) mercury.He moved his head away,letting out a laugh.He shook his head.  
  
"No,you don't need to."Hiei patted my head.Kurama and Yin walked into the room,hand in hand.They sat down near us and the door opened again.Caitilin poked her head in and smiled at me.  
  
"Lizzie,did you decide on a song?We need to go up there and decorate soon.Mrs.Mindellow wanted us there in about an hour and a half to start.Ya can practice the song you chose."She walked in slowly and gave me a quizzical look.  
  
"Yeah,I've got my song.Just let me get changed and we can go."I broke free from Hiei's embrace and stood up.He tried to object,but I didn't pay attention."Are the decorations already there and do I need to bring what I'm wearing to the dance?"Caitilin grinned.  
  
"Yes and most likely.Go ahead and get dressed and grab your dress or whatever.I don't think we'll have time to come back here."She grabbed onto my arm and pulled me into Rachel's room.I closed and locked the door while she closed the curtains.  
  
"Okay,so what's up?You seem really hyper or something......"I pulled off my nightgown and grabbed my olive-coloured 'I Lurve New York' T-shirt.The words were written in midnight blue.I looked back at Caitilin.  
  
"Well,Rachel and I are having friends over tomorrow night,3 each.We were planning on a game of Truth or Dare and a game of Spin the Bottle if the guys play.You and the others are welcome to join."She got the look of false-innocence."Rachel was also planning on an all adult game.I dunno what it is,but she wants you and Hiei to play."I pulled my shirt on and picked out my favorite pair of blue jeans.  
  
"Okay......"I pulled on my jeans and grabbed my dress."Let's rock'n'ride."She grinned and we headed down to Rachel's car.She was going,too.''Hey Rahcel!"  
  
"Heya,Homies!"Rachel grinned and hopped in the car on the passenger side."Let's just see who drives worse now!"I rolled my eyes and got in the driver's seat.Caitilin hopped in the back and put the dresses next to her."Go on.I'll tell you how to get there."  
  
I buckled up and turned the car on.We got there in a flash and started setting up the decorations.The theme was Winter in Japan.It looked more like pictures of the past in Japan.I rolled my eyes after a few minutes.  
  
"Why roll your eyes,Lizzie?"Mrs.Mindellow smiled as she handed me the Japanese flag that we were rigging up to hang from the center of the gym."I mean,this is traditional Japanese."  
  
I sighed."Yeah,this is TRADITIONAL Japanese.I'm used to modern Japanese.It's almost exactly like America!We don't eat rice and sushi all the time."I slipped the rope through a hole in the flag and tied a knot so that it would stay."Alot of people still wear kimonos,but we've got apartments,normal looking houses,skyscrapers......"  
  
Mrs.Mindellow nodded as she tied up her end of the flag."I know,I know.But the kids voted last year and they wanted traditional Japanese.I was hoping they'd go for Paris or Spring Fling or something like that."She smiled and we let go of the flag.It hung exactly like we'd hoped.We both grinned and started setting up an old Japanese building.  
  
Well,the Japanese building wasn't real,it was made from cardboard and plastic.Rachel was putting up some little paper lanterns.I love those!She smiled at me."What are you doing?You're supposed to be practicing your song!"I rolled my eyes.  
  
"I am!I'm doing it in my head!"I saw the look she gave me and went to turn on the song.I started off mouthing the words,then singing emotionally,then realized I that the others were singing too.We all sung it until we couldn't sing anymore.By then,the decorations were up and we were getting ready to change.I changed into my dress really quickly.It was a black kimono.When I came out into the main area,Caitilin and Rachel were fixing a building that had fallen over.  
  
"Hey,Rachel,Caitilin.Want some help?"They turned around and stared at me with wide eyes."What?Do I look stupid?"Rachel shook her head.  
  
"No,not at all......You look exactly opposite......I wish Hiei could see you now......"She grinned and unlocked the door.The party was gonna start soon.  
  
About 10 minutes later,some of Caitilin's friends showed up so she went and talked with them.Even some of Rachel's friends came.I was soon just standing against the wall.A boy came up to me and looked at me for a minute.  
  
"Hello,pretty lady."He gave me a strange look.  
  
"Who're you and what do you want?I'm Lizzie,by the way."I was trying to be polite,but it was hard.  
  
"Name's Bernard......Let's dance!"He grabbed my right hand and pulled me onto the dance floor.  
  
"How about not!"I pulled away from him and went back to where I was,but not before I slapped him accross the face."Hiei,why did I say it was okay if you didn't come?I knew it wasn't okay!"I sat down in a chair in a dark corner,hoping no one would see me.  
  
After about a half an hour,it was time for me to sing.I went up to the stage and waited for the music to start.I took a deep breath and a picture of Hiei came to mind.I shook it away and began the song.  
  
"She walks to school with the lunch she packed.Nobody knows what she's holding back.Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,she hides the bruises with linen and lace.Ohh ohh......The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask.It's hard to see the pain behind the mask.Bearing the burden of a secret storm,sometimes she wishes she was never born."  
  
I felt a gust of wind through the window behind me.It also felt like it had begun to rain.I closed my eyes,took a breath and continued."Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above.But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.Concrete angel."I heard a cry of pain through the open window and took a breath to continue,but couldn't.Someone else began to sing.Someone with a deep,soothing voice......  
  
"Somebody cries in the middle of the night.The neighbors hear but they turn out the light.A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate.......When morning comes it'll be too late."Hiei was walking towards me,wearing a tuxedo and his white bandana and singing.I smiled and joined in.  
  
"Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above.But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.Concrete angel.A statue stands in a shaded place,an angel girl with an upturned face.A name is written on a polished rock,a broken heart that the world forgot.Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above.But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.Concrete angel."  
  
The music ended and Hiei was standing next to me,holding my hand and smiling.The kids were clapping and smiling.Hiei pulled me closer to him and we got off the stage.He pulled me into the dark corner I had been sitting in earlier.He told me to sit down in the seat so I did.I looked up at him curiously.He went around behind me,knelt down,and put his arms around my neck with his head on my shoulder.  
  
"Lizzie,Rachel told me about what she was planning on doing tomorrow.Would you like to?"He was whispering in my ear,making sure no one else could hear.I nodded and grabbed one of his hands in mine.It seemed to calm him down a bit."There's also something else......"  
  
"What,Hiei?You can tell me anything."I leaned my head towards him."Don't keep it locked up inside......Share the burden......"  
  
"You've been reading,haven't you?"He smiled as I nodded."It's about the game Rachel wants us to play......It's a version of Truth or Dare,according to her."  
  
"That means it's T or D X......Truth or Dare X-treme."I rolled my eyes at the thought of why she wanted us to play it."It's just a version of Truth or Dare for adults.They do more mature truths and dares."Hiei stood up,our hands still together.He went around in front of me and pulled me up out of the chair.He had a strange gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Would you like to dance?"He smiled at me.I bit my lip and felt myself blushing.He pulled me closer to him."Shall I take that as a 'yes'?"I nodded and laced my fingers with his."Let's dance......."He pulled me even closer to him and I put my arms around his neck.He put his hands on my waist and pulled me even closer.  
  
"......Hiei......"I laid my head on his chest.Our song was playing,'If You're not the One'.He tensened in a way that made me think he was smiling.I saw Rachel smiling at us and dancing with a boy she was always talking about."This is the best......I love you......"We both laughed.  
  
"Same to you,Lizzie."He took some of my hair in his hand and hummed an ancient magic.He loves doing that!And I love it when he does......"Are you sure about Rachel's little plan?"I nodded and moved my head a little.He patted my back and pulled me even closer to him.I kissed his cheek and sighed.  
  
We both smiled and fell silent.Neither of us had anything else to say.Hiei continued to lead in the dance and the song came to an end.It was almost the end of the dance,but there was still something left to do.I didn't know what,it was a surprise kind of thing.Mrs.Mindellow went up on the stage and smiled at us all.  
  
"Okay,now it's time for our secret little surprise!We are going to have a dance dedicated to 2 special people.These 2 people have recently become closer than most.They will get a special dance just for them."She looked at me and Hiei then to Rachel and Rickie,the boy she had been dancing with."They are......"She opened the envelope she had and smiled."Rachel Capontee and Richard Jameston!"I drew away from Hiei and looked at Rachel and Rickie.  
  
"Rachel?!"I ran over to her and gave her a hug.I whispered in her ear,"Did he propose to you?"She nodded and I hugged her tighter."Oh!Rachel!This is wonderful for you!"We drew apart and I bit my lip.I ran back to Hiei and threw my arms around his neck.He smiled and touched my nose.We both grinned.  
  
"Are you okay,Lizzie?"Hiei took my hand in his.I nodded and yawned."You need rest.Let's go sit down."He picked me up and carried me back over to the dark corner we were in a minute ago.He sat down in the chair this time and held me in his lap.I tried to protest,but he put his hand on my arm to keep me still.  
  
"Hiei......"I laid my head on his shoulder.He touched my nose and I grinned."Hiei......When are we going to tell the others?"I looked up at him and wiggled a little to get more comfortable.He put his hand on my head and smiled.  
  
"It is your question to answer.If you wish to tell them now,you may go ahead."He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up.I grinned and pulled my head away.  
  
"Okay....But it will be OUR wedding,not mine."I saw Rachel and Caitilin coming towards us.They pulled up some chairs and sat down.I opened my mouth to ask Rachel a question,but she cut me off.  
  
"Lizzinator,Rickie said I should spend a bit of time with my family.And my future family....."She smiled toward Hiei."So......Sup?"She noogied Caitilin,without realizing that Hiei was turning red with embarrassment."Did I do something?"  
  
I tickled Hiei's neck and waited for him to say something.He didn't;so I did."How d'you know?"She pretended to look at the ceiling."Rachel!Tell!We've got a right to know!"She sighed heavily and smiled.  
  
"Kumane and I put a mini-microphone on your necklace so that we could hear you at all times.We heard when Hiei proposed and when you accepted and when you guys had that weird fight type thing.....We just wanted to make absolute sure you guys were still together.We hope you will be together forever.I mean,you guys became boyfriend and girlfriend like 6 days after you met!Most people take alot more time to really be sure that you're right for each other."She took a deep breath and let it out."I really am sorry,but I was worried.Kumane was too."  
  
Caitilin swayed back and forth from the confusion.Hiei and I smiled and looked at each other.Caitilin looked at us and blinked."So you guys are gonna get married?"We nodded and watched her fall off her chair.Rickie came over to us and pulled Caitilin up."Hey,Rickie!Thanks....."She blushed and sat back down.  
  
Rickie pulled up a chair and sat down.He had his hand on top of Rachel's.Hiei and I snickered.Hiei stood up,putting me down on the ground,and went outside.He had my hand in his,so I was pulled out with him.He took me around to the back of the building where there was a garden.It had mainly sunflowers because that's the school flower.  
  
He gestured for me to sit down on the garden bench.I did so and gestured for him to sit down next to me.He didn't......  
  
((Hiei's POV))  
  
Lizzie kept gesturing for me to sit with her,but I couldn't.What if the demon here tried to kill her?That's why I had never told Yukina she was my sister......What if those demon came after those that I was close to?But I didn't know how to tell Lizzie what Kurama brought to my attention this morning......She finally grabbed my arm and pulled me down next to her.  
  
"What's on your mind?You can tell me anything......You know that......"She touched my arm softly.I pulled my arm away and pulled my legs up and rested my head on them."Hiei......Please?Please tell me."She rested her head on my shoulder.I rested my hand on her head to show that I would always be there.No matter what,I would always be there for her.  
  
"Lizzie,this cannot continue......Youkai are after me to kill me......If they get word that I love you,they will go after you as well.I cannot put you in that kind of danger!"I turned and looked at her as appologetically as I could.She locked her arms around my neck and touched my nose."Lizzie,you must understand.If they harm you,I'll be devastated."I stood up and went over to one of the sunflowers.It was quite small and fragile and so very beautiful,like Lizzie.  
  
"Hiei......It doesn't matter!I will always and forever love you!If they try to kill either of us,I'll stop 'em!"She had on a goofy grin,much the same as Kuwabara gets quite often.She didn't understand the seriousness of this situation.I sat down next to her and grasped onto her hand.  
  
"Lizzie,you do not understand.This is very serious.I would die if anything happened to you again!"I felt tears leaking out of my eyes.She began to cry tears of blood and tears of deep blue."Lizzie,do not cry.I must leave you for a while.I must return to the Makai.I am dreadfully sorry,my sweet,sweet,sweet Lizzie!I have to for your own safety!"I wiped her tears away then wiped away my own.  
  
"Hiei!I won't let you go alone!I'm going with you!I have to!"She smiled and kissed my cheek.I pushed her hair behind her ears.It was getting late now,about 8 o'clock."Let me,Saoa.Please?I want to be with you forever!I will follow you if you say 'no'!You know that I will!"She smiled gently.I couldn't deny her.I had to,though.  
  
"Lizzie,I'm doing this only for your benefit.I don't want to leave you either!I have to leave you......I shudder at the thought of leaving you.But I cry at the thought of losing you."I felt tears falling from my eyes again.I kissed her tenderly on her lips.She put her arms around my neck.I drew my lips away from hers,then I stood up which removed her arms from my neck."Please understand me,Lizzie.You must stay here.I have to leave you so that you will be safe from the demon......"  
  
"Hiei,may I at least say 'Good-bye' to you?It would make me feel better about having to leave you......May I?"I sensed her rise and put her hand on mine.I grasped her hand and turned around to face her.She was crying,crying blood tears and blue tears.I pulled her as close to me as I could.  
  
"Of course......I wouldn't think of leaving you without saying a farwell."I kissed her cheek gently.She looked up at me and kissed me tenderly on the lips.I put my hands on her hips and she put her arms around my neck,her eyes closed.I sensed someone behind us,so I drew my lips away and laid her head on my chest.A small,soft voice spoke to us.It was new,yet familiar.  
  
"Who are you peopleses?"I turned my head and saw a small girl with short,forest green hair and violet eyes.She was smiling up at us and holding onto the hand of a boy with golden hair and eyes.He looked to be a few years older than the girl."Are you 2 in love?"The boy slapped her gently.  
  
"Please excuse Isabell.She is a bit,er,what's the word?"He looked up thinking.Lizzie answered.  
  
"Bone-headed?Mouth-runner?Non-thinker?"She grinned as the Kumane-looking-boy nodded."Sounds like me when I was young......She is me when I was young......"The green-haired girl came up to Lizzie and jumped up into her arms.Lizzie giggled."Yeah,I dyed my hair green like Saria's from the game Zelda......I thought that it would make me live forever."She put the girl down.  
  
"What is going on here?"I put my hand on Lizzie shoulder.She opened her mouth and closed it again.She leaned close to me and whispered in my ear.  
  
"I have the power to travel through time.And make people travel through time.When I was young,I did it on accident."She kneeled down and put her hands on the young Kumane and her young self.She thought hard for a moment then they glowed and disappeared.Lizzie stood up and leaned on me.I put my hand on her head and sighed.  
  
"Lizzie,this must be the last time we see each other.I am sorry.I cannot express how sorry I am."I held her tight for a minute."Lizzie,good-bye."I kissed her lips with all the love I have ever had for her and then some.I drew away from her and ran,ran as far and as fast as I could.I left her there in tears.  
  
((Author's POV))  
  
Rachel,Rickie,and Caitilin came out to the garden and began searching for Lizzie.Rachel heard her crying in the sunflowers.They tried to comfort her,but none succeeded.Lizzie was kneeled on the ground crying,staining her dress with blue tears.  
  
"Oh!Tell us what's the matter,Lizinator!We can't help you unless you tell us!"Rachel shook her cousin.Lizzie sat up and opened her mouth.No sound came.Kurama came outside and sat next to Lizzie.  
  
"Where is Hiei?"Stupid thing to say,ain't it?Lizzie fell onto him in tears."Uh-oh......He decided to well,.....He did,didn't he?"Lizzie nodded and gasped for a breath.Kurama patted her bacck gently."Lizzie,it'll be alright.He did that for the best.He wanted you to be alright."  
  
"Kurama,Hiei told me all of that.He explained it all,but nothing can ever stop me from loving him......I always will."Lizzie stood up and ran away,out to Rachel's car and sat in the back seat.Kurama explained everything to Rickie,Rachel and CAitilin,who all listened with their mouths open.Rachel went out front with Lizzie and sat down next to her.Lizzie leaned on Rachel's shoulder and cried into it so she wouldn't just explode.Red eyes were watching them from the window.  
  
"Lizzie,you okay?What am I saying,of course you're not......What's wrong?Please tell me......"Rachel patted Lizzie on the back,not caring her dress was being stained and unaware of the eyes staring at Lizzie. "Please calm down......"The car door opened and Lizzie and Rachel started and huddled in a corner of the car.Lizzie was sobbing and whispering the ancient magics that she had learned from Hiei.  
  
"Maka na hay oh la......La toho my nigh reta jhedo......"Lizzie buried her face in her hands.A deep,soothing voice continued the magic for her.  
  
"Lay moten ka queyino komato......Repotan imonkay fetio highsay Lie-high-zay......"The owner of the voice put their hand on Lizzie's wrists and brought her hands from her face,slipping a small gem into her hands."Lie-high-zay moken ittom."The person sat down next to Lizzie."Shh......It's alright......I will always be here for you,even if I am not physically......I will always be in your heart."He kissed Lizzie's lips for a split second then left.  
  
"Hiei!No!Don't leave!"Lizzie got out of the car and followed the now running Hiei."Hiei!Please stay!!"Hiei kept running without a back-glance.Lizzie ran after Hiei with the gem held close to her heart."Hiei!Please!Stay for just a moment!I have to talk to you!Hiei!!"She tripped and fell flat on the ground.Hiei turned around and ran back to Lizzie.He helped her into a sitting position.Lizzie thrust her arms arouund Hiei's neck and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Lizzie,please......Do not cry......I will always be here for you in your heart......"Hiei stroked her head and rocked her slightly back and forth.Kurama came up to them ad sat down next to them."Hello,Kitsune."Lizzie made to look at Kurama,but Hiei held her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Hello,Lizzie.Hello,Hiei.I see you came back.....?"Kurama raised his eyebrows at Hiei.  
  
"I had to see her one last time,but she followed me when I left and fell.I had to help her up and I suppose I just couldn't bring myself to leave her again."Hiei grasped Lizzie's hand and stood up,pulling her up with him.Kurama stood up as well,taking Lizzie's hand because Hiei had let go."Lizzie,you must go with Kurama.Stay with him!I will be back,I promise.We will get married,it may just take a while.Do you understand?"  
  
"Sure,Hiei.I understand......I just don't want to leave you.What if something happens to you?!"Lizzie took her hand out of Kurama's and stepped closer to Hiei.He gave her one last kiss and left her clutching the gem he had given her close."I will stay and wait,Hiei......My heart will always remain with you......"  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie:END!!!!  
  
Yusuke:Wasn't expecting it to end that way......  
  
Lizzie:*rolls eyes*  
  
Yusuke:I SAW THAT!!"  
  
Lizzie:Yes,I am positive this is the end.Please tell me what you think of it! 


End file.
